SEPARADOS
by YOYOZEPEDA
Summary: Después de la huída de Sasuke y de la fallida misión de rescate, Hatake Kakashi abandona el equipo siete. Vuelve a ser parte del equipo élite de ninjas, ANBU, pero el destino lo lleva de nuevo hasta su alumna. Los años pasaron y su equipo avanzó sin él.
1. Chapter 1

**DOS MISIONES, DOS FALLOS:**

Le habían asignado una nueva misión, era la cuarta en esa semana. No le molestaba la agenda ocupada, en absoluto, por el contrario, era lo único que mantenía su mente ocupada. La sensación de tener un sólo objetivo y cumplirlo le satisfacia y hacía los días menos aburridos. Ese era su estilo de vida desde hacía casi tres años, la máscara siempre puesta y los compañeros ocasionales, no era una mala vida, nada de sentimientos mezclados, sólo el deber.

El amanecer no tardaría en presentarse, el ninja terminaba de arreglar su equipo, siempre lo revisaba más de una vez. Salió justo a tiempo, la costumbre de retrasarse había quedado atrás igual que sus lecturas a todas horas, ahora sus libros permanecían en un estante cubiertos de polvo.

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a iluminar la Aldea cuando hizo su aparición.

-Llegas diez minutos antes- notó una compañera ANBU -Ni siquiera es una misión tan importante, solo custodiar a un equipo ninja- sólo serían ellos dos como parte del equipo de custodia.

-Lo sé- se quedó en silencio y esperó paciente. No tardarían en llegar. Por fin, once minutos después y cuando el Sol hizo su aparición, un pequeño grupo de tres ninjas hizo su aparición.

-Naruto, Sakura. Basta de juegos- regañó el encargado de equipo. Sus alumnos reían sin parar. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no los veía, habían cambiado tanto que no podía creerlo. Parecía que las carcajadas de los jóvenes no podrían contenerse, sin embargo apenas estuvieron a escasos metros del grupo ANBU, las risas cesaron por completo y una seriedad completa los invadió. Eso lo sorprendió, demostraban una dedicación a la futura misión.

-Ustedes deben ser el grupo ANBU que nos acompañará- Kakashi reconoció al ahora líder del equipo siete.

-Capitán Yamato, aquí tiene el pergamino- la voz de Sakura había cambiado, era más sedosa y suave.

-Será mejor que avancemos- su compañera ANBU siempre estaba impaciente. Se distribuyeron de inmediato en sus posiciones. Ninguna misión podía subestimarse, eso lo había aprendido por las malas, había una razón por la cual debían cuidar a ese grupo y él haría su trabajo.

-Sakura- chan, tengo hambre- el ninja rubio se acercó a su compañera y la sacudió ligeramente- Debimos comer algo antes- la kunoichi hurgó en su mochila y sacó una pequeña bolsa que le pasó a su amigo.

-Aquí tienes, lo preparé yo misma-

-Eres la mejor, Sakura-chan- Kakashi observaba la escena unos pasos atrás. No podía creer lo que veía, se les notaba tan unidos y relajados, completamente cómodos el uno con el otro. Era de sorprender cuando en el pasado, Sakura apenas toleraba la actitud tan vivaz de Naruto. No sólo habían cambiado físicamente, se les veía más maduros aunque se seguieran divirtiendo. Durante el largo trayecto no hizo más que verlos charlar animadamente, susurraban y bromeaban con Yamato. El equipo siete seguía su propio rumbo, y les iba muy bien.

-Son buenos chicos- le comentó Yamato. Él sí lo había reconocido -La mayor parte del tiempo bromean y no los puedo separar, pero ambos superan a la mayoría de sus compañeros en un combate- había escuchado que Naruto se había marchado con Jiraiya, eso explicaba su mejoría, pero Sakura, le era un poco difícil imaginarla en combate, parecía tan delicada como siempre. Kakashi no dijo nada.

-Capitán Yamato, creo que deberíamos apresurar el paso- aseguró Sakura. Sus grandes ojos jade se fijaron unos segundos en él, como si analizara su presencia allí, pero después sólo se giró restandole importancia. No creía que lo hubiera reconocido.

Kakashi subió a los árboles y avanzó el resto del camino por ahí, no tenía caso estar tan cerca de ellos.

-No entiendo esta misión- declaró su compañera ANBU -Es solo un grupo de simples ninjas, ni siquiera parecen tomarse las cosas enserio- el ninja que copia no respondió. Se limitó a seguir avanzando en silencio, no estaba de acuerdo con lo que acababa de escuchar. Después de varias horas, cuando la tarde había caído, estuvieron lo bastante cerca de su destino como para prepararse. Bajó del árbol y se reunió con su ex equipo.

-¿Te sientes bien, Naruto?- Sakura observó con preocupación a su compañero mientras se colocaba unos guantes negros.

-Estoy bien, Sakura- chan- el ninja le ofreció una gran sonrisa.

-Naruto, no lo olvides, nuestra prioridad al entrar en combate es proteger a Sakura- Yamato veía con seriedad a su equipo. Sin embargo Kakashi no entendió a qué se debía tanto cuidado y protección para la ninja, seguramente era la más débil.

-Nunca podría olvidarlo- aseguró completamente convencido.

Siguieron avanzando y la tensión parecía crecer en el pequeño equipo. El ANBU no estaba seguro de cuál sería su destino o la misión que llevaban a cabo, pero se mantuvo alerta y concentrado en protegerlos. No tardaron en divisar una pequeña cabaña y apenas la vieron se detuvieron en seco.

-Quédate atrás, Sakura- chan- pidió Naruto. Yamato asintió y pusieron en marcha un plan que parecían tener estudiado. Los ANBU se dedicaron una mirada confundidos, no estaban seguros de cómo actuar. Las instrucciones de la Hokage sólo habían sido la de cuidar al equipo siete y traerlo vivos, nada más.

-Senpai- le habló Yamato - Naruto y yo debemos entrar a esa cabaña, asegúrense de que nadie más entre después de nosotros o nos interrumpa. No estoy seguro de las instrucciones que la Hokage les diera, pero ahora su misión es mantener vigilada esa cabaña y proteger a Sakura. No permitan que nada le ocurra- Kakashi se sorprendió al recibir órdenes nuevas pero no tenía problemas en seguirlas, después de todo, Yamato había sido uno de ellos. Asintió de acuerdo y se colocó junto a Sakura para cuidar de la joven. Le indicó con una mirada a la ANBU que debía colocarse al otro extremo de la cabaña y a regañadientes la ninja obedeció.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, Naruto hizo tres clones, uno se quedó al lado de Sakura.

-Naruto, concéntrate en el plan- pidió el encargado.

-Estaré más tranquilo si la cuido yo mismo- el ninja observó desafiante a su antiguo sensei. No lo reconocía y mucho menos confiaba en él.

El clon restante, Naruto mismo y Yamato, se acercaron a la cabaña con demasiada cautela, tomando todas las precauciones y alertas en todo momento.

-Por favor tengan cuidado- susurró Sakura al clon que le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora. No era regular que Kakashi preguntara por una misión, normalmente esperaba recibir instrucciones, pero esta ocasión era distinta, algo lo intrigaba. Estaba a punto de preguntar cuando el clon de Naruto habló.

-Maldición- su semblante se volvió más serio y alertó a los ninjas -Sakura-chan, es mejor que entres. Te necesitamos- la joven apresuró el paso y Kakashi la siguió de cerca. Debía ser una misión sobre Sasuke.

Abrieron la puerta con cierta precaución, sobre el suelo yacían los cuerpos de tres ninjas con la banda de la Arena, tenían heridas evidentes, la sangre fresca estaba por todo el suelo. No había pasado mucho desde el ataque. No tenía idea de lo que sucedía así que no tenía idea de qué esperar.

-¡Maldición! - Sakura maldijo en voz alta. El plan no había salido.

-¿Puedes hacer algo?- por un momento Kakashi pensó que Yamato se dirigía a él. Pero Sakura fue la que se arrodilló junto a uno de los cuerpos y trató de encontrar su pulso. ¿Qué se suponía que trataba de hacer?.

-No. Llevan muertos un par de horas, alguien lo supo- el pequeño equipo se observaba entre sí, intentando encontrar respuestas para lo que sucedía -Debemos irnos- aseguró Sakura dando marcha atrás. Todos la siguieron en silencio y a la puerta apareció la ANBU.

-Regresaremos a la Aldea- declaró Yamato como nueva orden.

-¡Maldición! - Naruto parecía preocupado con los nuevos eventos pero no reclamó la nueva indicación. Desapareció sus clones y se pusieron en marcha. Kakashi sabía cuándo una misión era fallida y esa era una de esas, cualquiera que hubiera sido su objetivo, no lo habían cumplido. Se preguntaba si aún seguían buscando a Sasuke, si toda esa misión era para traerlo de regreso.

-Entregaremos un informe a la Hokage y esperaremos nuevas instrucciones- explicó Yamato, sus alumnos asintieron callados. El camino de vuelta pasaba en un silencio absoluto, cada uno con sus propias ideas y pensamientos; Kakashi no dijo una sola palabra, su única misión era llevarles a salvo y lo estaba cumpliendo. La noche había caído en su totalidad, seguramente era medianoche o pasada, su llegada estaba planeada para antes del amanecer, así que iban a buen ritmo. Una misión tranquila para él y después de eso no creía verlos en un tiempo, era apenas la segunda vez que coincidían en tres años, un índice muy bajo.

-Me adelantaré- su compañera se acercó a él- Detesto ir tan lento- antes de que pudiera detenerla, la ninja había desaparecido. Eso lo irritó bastante, la ANBU era apenas una aprendiz, era talentosa tanto en las misiones como en la cama, pero demasiado predecible y apresurada, eso arruinaba las misiones y lo aburría en la cama.

El grupo restante siguió su camino, la luna brillaba alumbraba el camino y dibujaba sombras siniestras a su alrededor. Todavía estaban a unas horas de la Aldea, su compañera no se veía cerca pero parecían estar a salvo hasta que un ruido lo hizo detenerse.

Actuó inmediatamente y lanzó una kunai en esa dirección, un ninja enmascarado surgió de las sombras. Le hizo frente rápidamente y no tuvo problemas en acabar con él, sin embargo aparecieron cuatro más; podría haber acabado con ellos fácilmente si su compañera estuviera custodiado al equipo siete, no podía repartir su atención entre cuidar y combatir.

-Sakura-chan, mantente alejada- gritó Naruto antes de entrar en combate junto a Yamato. Para sorpresa del ANBU, el joven fue de gran ayuda aún a pesar del gran nivel del oponente. Peleaba mientras protegía a su compañera. Estaba a punto de ayudarlo cuando Sakura se involucró en el combate.

-¡Naruto!- gritó Sakura. Kakashi observó lo que sucedía y vio a Naruto herido por una kunai justo en el estómago. Ese ataque venía de las copas de los árboles y allí se dirigió. No tardó en acabar con el enemigo y bajar para continuar en la pelea, para su sorpresa todo había acabado. Sakura corrió hasta su compañero herido justo en el momento en el que la ANBU aparecía de nuevo. Kakashi ignoró a la ninja y siguió a Sakura para saber el estado de salud del joven. Naruto estaba inconsciente pero respiraba.

-Resiste- pidió la kunoichi. Kakashi pensaba en las opciones que tenían, la mejor forma de transaldarlo para poderlo salvar. No había ningún médico con ellos, o eso creía hasta que Sakura se quitó los guantes negros, abrió la chamarra de su compañero herido y dejó al descubierto un corte bastante profundo. El grupo entero observó atento lo que sucedía.- Estarás bien- aseguró ella antes de que un chakra verde y luminoso surgiera de sus manos. La herida comenzaba a cerrarse ante los ojos de Kakashi que no creía lo que veía, ella era una ninja médico. Naruto que seguía inconsciente comenzó a moverse un poco pero los cuidados de la médico no cesaron.

-Sakura, es suficiente. Aún no estás completamente recuperada de la última misión- pidió Yamato colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la joven. Aplicó un poco más de chakra e intentó ponerse de pie pero casi cayó al suelo de no ser por Yamato que la sostuvo.

-Tiene que descansar. Cuando recupere un poco de energía podré seguirlo curando y entonces avanzaremos- Sakura se aferró con fuerza a los brazos de su capitán y trató de recuperar aliento. Lucía agotada. Él estaba a punto de acceder a los nuevos planes cuando su compañera intervino.

-Debemos avanzar, estamos demasiado expuestos aquí. Despierta a tu compañero y sigamos- la ANBU se acercó a Naruto pero Sakura se interpuso.

-No lo vas a tocar- advirtió con veneno en la voz. Sus ojos jade relampagueaban de furia- Tu misión era protegernos y fallaste, por tu culpa mi compañero está herido. No seguiré sin Naruto y tú puedes irte o quedarte, no sirves aquí y eso es evidente- Kakashi se sorprendió de la actitud hostil de la joven, y no fue el único, la ANBU que solía ser bastante testaruda, dio un paso hacía atrás y se quedó en silencio.

-Sakura, es suficiente- Yamato no parecía sorprendido de la actitud protectora y casi irreverente de la joven- Descansa y seguiremos por la mañana- la médico observó una vez más a la ANBU con resentimiento, y no fue la única que recibió esa mirada, ella también lo observaba a él, también lo culpaba de no cumplir su misión. Se dio vuelta y se arrodilló al lado de Naruto.

-Seguiremos por la mañana- repitió Yamato preocupado. Claramente ninguna de las misiones se había cumplido. Kakashi asintió y se acercó hasta su compañera.

-No ha sido para tanto- comenzó a decir.

-Un ANBU nunca baja la guardia, somos un equipo élite que espera lo imprevisible, nuestro deber es ser mejor que el resto y hoy, si no fuera porque tenemos una médico entre nosotros, la vida de un ninja correría peligro- Kakashi era el encargado de ese grupo élite y él menos que nadie toleraba las fallas -Será tu última misión en meses, trata de no equivocarte otra vez porque entonces será la última como ANBU- el ninja tenía reputación de ser estricto y pedir casi la perfección, pero eso te valía cumplir misiones, la vida de tus compañeros. Nunca se abandonaba ni se bajaba la guardia. La dejó sola y se escabulló entre los árboles hasta acercarse al pequeño y herido grupo.

-Naruto estará bien, Sakura- Yamato cuidaba de sus alumnos. Kakashi podía ver perfectamente lo que ocurría y vio cuando la médico acarició con ternura la mejilla de su compañero herido -Hizo lo correcto al protegerte, eres la única médico aquí-

-Lo sé. Pero no soporto verlo herido, él es casi lo único que me queda- su voz comenzaba a temblar ligeramente, parecía estar a punto de romper a llorar- Me convertí en ninja médico por él, para estar a su altura y protegerlo; si pudiera lo encerraría en una burbuja para que nadie pudiera lastimarlo-

-Sakura. ..- la voz de Yamato era de consuelo pero le faltaban las palabras, era una confesión demasiado íntima.

-No puedo perderlo- repitió en un susurro- Entonces ya no quedarían pruebas del equipo siete- se quedó en silencio durante un largo rato hasta que volvió a hablar- Me alegra que usted sea el encargado de nuestro nuevo equipo. Cuida muy bien de nosotros- aseguró la joven con una sonrisa. El ex ANBU asintió.

-Iré por un por un poco de leña, Naruto descansará mejor con un poco de calor-

Kakashi no se movió de allí, un sentimiento amargo lo invadió y viejas culpas y remordimientos taladraron su mente. Siempre había pensando que hacía lo correcto dejando al equipo, no era el indicado para ellos, sin embargo, ahora que los volvía a ver, era como si las cicatrices de su abandono fueran visibles en sus ex alumnos. Eran ninjas completos y talentosos, pero estaban marcados por el abandono de dos de sus integrantes.

De pronto notó que Sakura levantaba su blusa con cuidado y dejaba al descubierto su vendado vientre, las gasas y vendas se veían manchadas, debía ser sangre. La médico las retiró con cuidado, cubrían una herida bastante reciente y que sangraba de nuevo, aplicó un poco de chakra y volvió a vendarla sin mostrar algún signo de dolor. Kakashi ya había visto bastante, se retiró en completo silencio.

La noche siguió avanzando tranquilamente, el fuego iluminaba y calentaba el lugar, ningún ruido sospechoso se escuchó más, reinaban el canto de los búhos y animales nocturnos y sólo eso. Sakura no se separó ni un instante de su compañero, ocasionalmente aplicaba un poco de chakra para después descansar y recuperar energía.

-Estarán listos al amanecer- declaró Yamato acercándose a él.

-De acuerdo- se quedó en silencio pero volvió a hablar minutos después- Has hecho un gran trabajo con ellos- declaró intentando no mostrar sentimiento en su voz.

-No, cuando me encargué de ambos, ellos ya eran un pequeño equipo de dos. Se entendían casi a la perfección y cubrían la espalda del otro. Naruto se fue con Jiraiya sama y Sakura se volvió ninja médico; son talentosos y unidos como pudiste comprobarlo. Llegaran muy lejos- sabía que Naruto tenía un futuro prometedor, sin embargo, Sakura ahora también era un joya por así decirlo. Había sido un giro interesante del destino. Asintió y se preparó para el amanecer, faltaba escasa una hora.

Para su sorpresa, Naruto y Sakura se ponían de pie, la médico abrazó con fuerza a su compañero y lo ayudó a incorporarse, después de eso no lo soltó. Avanzaron juntos, ayudándose en cada paso y con una ligera conversación. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que escuchó a Sakura reír. Los observó atento, aún no se acostumbraba a verlos de esa forma. Parecía que el incidente anterior había quedado atrás, era como si sólo se necesitaran el uno al otro para seguir adelante y le era imposible no sentir un poco de amargura al no formar parte de ese pequeño grupo. Bromeaban entre ellos e incluían a Yamato, en cambio él, Kakashi no recordaba la última broma que había escuchado.

Avanzaron sin pausa, sin ningún otro contratiempo y pronto divisaron la entrada de la Aldea. De pronto el humor de ANBU cambió, cuando entrara en la Hoja tendría que aceptar su error y asumir la conducta de su compañera, volvería a lo mismo de siempre y su vida seguiría misión tras misión, en ese momento ya no se le antojaba seguir con ese estilo de vida.

-Naruto necesita ir a la enfermería- avisó Sakura- Lo veremos después, sensei- Kakashi se tensó automáticamente, por un instante pensó que se dirigía a él, pero no, Sakura veía a su capitán. Era la primera vez que los escuchaba llamarlo de esa forma y no pudo evitar sentirse traicionado. Para ese momento ya estaba bastante fastidiado, su misión fallida había terminado por arruinar su humor y no solo eso, una parte de él no soportaba la relación entre sus ex alumnos, como si fuera perfecta.

-Iré a dar el informe y después me reuniré con ustedes-

-Lo esperamos, Yamato-sensei- Naruto sonreía un poco dolorido pero seguía de pie. Los ninjas siguieron avanzando y Kakashi los observó mientras se alejaban, se ayudaban entre ellos a cada paso. Ni siquiera lo habían observado a él, los ojos jade de la médico ni siquiera le dedicaron una mirada, era como si su presencia no importara. No tenía ni idea que después de tanto tiempo la sensación de ruptura al verse tan alejado siguiera presente, que la palabra "sensei" se escuchara tan distinta y tan lejana a él. Un nuevo equipo se había formado con su salida.


	2. UN ANBU DESCONOCIDO

**UN ANBU DESCONOCIDO:**

-No es común que falles en las misiones- Tsunade estaba frente a él y lo veía interrogante. El ninja lo único que quería era salir y olvidarse de los sucesos del último día. Además de todo, no tenía ni idea de la misión que el equipo siete había desarrollado y que fracasó, una parte de él estaba intrigado.

-No volverá a pasar- aseguró un poco irritado. Detestaba aceptar sus errores y más cuando debia cargar fallos ajenos.

-Necesito que estés listo para mañana, acompañaras a una ninja en misión- el rostro de la Hokage era de seriedad absoluta- Asegúrate de no fallar esta vez- Kakashi sólo asintió y desapareció de la habitación. Minutos antes de dar su reporte, Yamato había salido, ahora ya debía estar en el hospital con sus alumnos como lo había prometido. Estaba tentado a dar una vuelta por aquel lugar y averiguar lo que sucedía pero al fin rechazó la idea. Sería extraño ver a un ANBU por aquel edificio. Declinó la idea y apareció en su departamento.

Sakura se dirigía con la Hokage, había dejado solo a Naruto pero las órdenes de la Godaime no se discutían. Además su compañero se recuperaba satisfactoriamente, necesitaría un par de días de descanso pero estaría bien, incluso ella con toda su preocupación y exageración, sabía que no había nada que temer.

-Adelante- pidió la Hokage al tiempo que la joven tocaba suavemente la puerta. Había sido su alumna y conocía un poco de su carácter y cuanto le molestaba que la interrumpieran -¿Cómo está Naruto?-

-Él está bien, se recuperará en un par de días- declaró con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Le alegraba verlo tan sano. La Sannin asintió complacida y siguió hablando:

-Yamato me informó todo lo que sucedió. La misión fracasó pero no fue su culpa, sin embargo tenemos que intentar establecer contacto de nuevo, esos ninjas tienen información que puede evitar un conflicto entre Aldeas -suspiró cansada- Los exámenes chunning se desarrollan en nuestra Aldea y somos un blanco demasiado obvio-

-¿Tiene una nueva misión para mí, Tsunade-sama?- la Hokage le dedicó una sonrisa por su perspicacia.

-Sí. Es imperativo que sea una ninja médico, solo así tenemos una oportunidad más de lograr la misión, y tú eres la mejor en combate y técnicas médicas-

-Estoy lista, Yamato-sensei…-

-No irás con él, Sakura. Tu ccompañero será un ANBU- el rostro de desagrado de la kunoichi dejó al descubierto su opinión- Es la élite, estarás más a salvo que con cualquier otro ninja. No subestimes sus habilidades ni tu necesidad de protección, necesitamos que esta misión no falle-

-Lo entiendo- aún no olvidaba el reciente error de ese grupo pero debía dejar sus propios prejuicios atrás.

-Mañana al anochecer, a las ocho en punto, tu acompañante te estará esperando en la entrada de la Aldea, se puntual- la joven asintió y se dirigió hasta el hospital, debía hablar con Naruto.

Le era imposible no tensarse ante la idea de compartir misión con un ANBU, sabía que su prejuicios se debían a que su antiguo sensei los había abandonado para unirse a ese grupo, no olvidaba que él debía estar entre ellos y ese detalle la revelaba contra esas máscaras. Obligó a su mente a dejar de pensar en recuerdos dolorosos, ya no eran parte de su presente, ahora su único compañero era Naruto y su único sensei, Yamato. Sólo ellos tres.

-¿Todo está bien, Sakura-chan?- su rubio amigo la veía inquieto. Él podía reconocer esa mirada nostálgica en sus ojos.

-Saldré mañana, tengo una misión que cumplir- tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza.

-No irás sin mí- el joven intentó levantarse pero fue en vano, la herida aún estaba fresca.

-Descansa, Naruto- la joven besó su mejilla, había un lazo profundo entre ellos, cuidaban la espalda del otro, siempre desde hacía tres años- Volveré en un par de días- le dolía el pecho por dejar a su compañero, había estado en todas sus recuperaciones. Ella se encargaba de él.

-Me reconforta saber que Yamato-sensei irá contigo-

-Iré con ANBU- corrigió intentando mostrar una sonrisa tranquila.

-¿Crees que él siga en ese gurpo?- la voz de su compañero se apagó. Había sido la segunda pérdida del equipo siete y aún dolía.

-Eso ya no importa- no lo perdonaba. Simulaba que no le molestaba o importaba, pero la verdad era que había un gran hueco en su pecho, se sentía incompleta.

-Lamento no poder ir contigo-

-Estaré bien- su voz tembló ligeramente. Temía irse y no encontrar lo que había dejado. Se despidió apresuradamente para evitar seguir hundiendose en su pasado.

Sakura llegó hasta su casa y subió a su habitación rápidamente, en seguida se puso a prepar lo necesario para su misión, eso siempre la distraía de cualquier pensamiento que su mente quisiera traer de regreso.

-Necesito vendas- habló para sí misma. Su humor comenzaba a recuperarse, buscó el material que necesitaba y lo encontró en uno de los cajones, pero no fue lo único que encontró. Hasta en fondo, la foto del original equipo siete. No había llorado desde la segunda ruptura, había prometido no hacerlo. Sus dedos acariciaron ese papel y una cantidad de recuerdos la invadieron pero ninguna sonrisa surgió, habían sido momentos buenos pero eso ya no bastaba para sacarle una sonrisa, nada compensaba su abandono.

Un buen día, Naruto y ella habían sido llamados a la torre Hokage, y ahí, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo les comunicaron que tendrían un nuevo capitán del equipo siete, al parecer el suyo había renunciado y vuelto a su antiguo grupo, nunca había dejado de ser un ANBU a su parecer. Pero esa había sido toda la despedida que obtuvieron, ese hombre nunca se despidió, esa, sin duda había sido la parte más dolorosa. Durante algún tiempo, cada que veía a un enmascarado le era imposible no preguntarse si era él, pero con el paso de los días, los meses y años había dejado esa mala costumbre atrás. Ni siquiera estaba segura de recordar su voz, la misma que la había instruido, no creía poder reconocerla después de tanto tiempo.

Observó la fotografía unos segundos más, su vista se nubló y un nudo en su garganta le impidió tragar saliva.

-Maldición- cerró el cajón con fuerza y cerró los ojos hasta que la sensación de amargura pasó. No había sido fácil recuperarse de la ruptura de su equipo, así que no estaba dispuesta a hundirse de nuevo. Se concentró en seguir preparando su equipo y se obligó a fingir una sonrisa, si lo hacía durante bastante tiempo esa sonrisa se volvía real. Lo había aprendido de Naruto, él sin duda era su mejor amigo, lo protegería con su vida, a él y a sus sueños, sin embargo sentía su corazón apagarse, como si no recordara como amar, hacía demasiado tiempo que reconoció que no amaba a Sasuke, quizá el abandono de su sensei le había mostrado lo que realmente era importante y la verdad en sus sentimientos.

Kakashi había pasado el resto del día descansando, su vida social se basaba prácticamente en hablar con sus compañeros de misión. La relación que mantenía con los sensei del resto de los equipos, había casi desaparecido, Guy era el más necio de todos por lo que aún lo visitaba una vez por semana. Se podría decir que era su único amigo.

La tarde siguió cayendo tranquilamente, en su departamento no se oía ruido alguno, la paz era indispensable para él, algunos podrían considerarlo aburrido pero era su estilo de vida; estuvo tentado a tomar un enpolvado libro, pero justo en ese momento alguien llamó en su puerta.

-Espero que no sigas molesto conmigo- era la ANBU torpe que había arruinado la misión.

-Nunca mezclo el trabajo con el placer- se hizo a un lado y la dejó entrar, no estaba de más tener una distracción más placentera. Quizá la noche pasaría con más rapidez. Cerró la puerta y siguió a la joven, la cual sabía perfectamente el camino hasta su habitación y una vez allí se desvistió, conocía muy bien ese cuerpo y aunque no era estimulante ante sus ojos, no pudo controlar a su cuerpo y sentidos que ya comenzaban a despertar. Se acercó y la recostó en la cama para después bajarse los pantaloncillos.

…..

-¿Te veré mañana?- preguntó la ANBU interrumpiendo la ducha de Kakashi, no le gustaba el olor tan amargo de su compañera en su cuerpo.

-Tengo misión- salió de la ducha y se vistió rápidamente y justo a tiempo cuando la ninja entraba invadiendo su privacidad.

-¿Cuándo volverás? - detestaba que se metieran en sus asuntos. Era una simple relación casual.

-En un par de días- la ANBU seguía completamente desnuda pero ni siquiera la seguía con la vista -Tengo que salir- fue la única despedida. Sabía que era su propia casa pero lo último que le apetecía era permanecer ahí, seguir rodeado de su propia miseria. No era que esa mujer fuera poco, era que él sólo soportaba relaciones fugaces, mientras mantuvieran entretenidas sus tardes y noches, tendrían un sitio en su cama, pero sólo ahí.

Siguió paseando sin rumbo alguno y siempre manteniendose al margen de los demás, era como una sombra más de la noche. Saltó de árbol en árbol con la esperanza de que la huésped en su casa se hubiera marchado ya, estaba pensando en volver cuando algo llamó su atención. Se quedó parado en una rama observando la escena frente a él, había terminado frente a la habitación de Sakura. La ninja peinaba su cabello rosado tranquilamente, paseaba de un lado a otro y ocasionalmente se detenía para recoger alguna prenda tirada en el suelo. No tardó mucho en bostezar y estirarse perezosamente, incluso a él le provocó un poco de sueño. Fue todo lo que pudo ver, la jovencita apagó la luz y la oscuridad reinó en su habitación.

Rendido y fastidiado, Kakashi volvió hasta su propia casa, que para su fortuna ya se encontraba vacía, subió hasta la habitación y se recostó en la cama.

-¡Maldición! - tenía el perfume de su visitante impregnado en las sábanas. De mala gana se levantó y se tiró en el sillón. Estaba molesto y harto de no tener un verdadera distracción, algo que mantuviera su mente ocupada cuando estaba solo. Algunos le aconsejaban una mujer, pero él había comprobado que no era más que un alivio temporal, que no soportaba que intentaran conocerlo y cambiarlo, que intentaran sacar lo mejor de él cuando lo único que tenía era su talento natural como ninja. Ninguna mujer que valiera más de un par de noches podría interesarse en él y eso no le importaba, podía vivir de amor de una sola noche, eso nunca le había quitado el sueño, y esa vez no fue la excepción. Se durmió en minutos.

Sakura despertó temprano y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al hospital, debía terminar parte de su entrenamiento como ninja médico y asegurarse que Naruto estuviera bien. Su humor había mejorado considerablemente, los rayos de sol le traían nuevas y renovadas esperanzas del equipo siete. Así que realizaba su entrenamiento con una ligera pero sincera sonrisa en su rostro, y la emoción de visitar a su amigo. No había nada más en su agenda, por lo menos hasta que llegaran las ocho de la noche.

-Debo irme, Naruto. No puedo llegar tarde- faltaba escasa una hora para las ocho. La tarde había pasado tan plácidamente que casi le hacía olvidar el compromiso que la esperaba.

-Ten mucho cuidado, Sakura-chan- los ojos de su compañero se oscurecieron y tomó su mano con fuerza. El equipo siete no podía perder otro miembro.

-Te veré cuando regrese- era su mejor amigo y su más leal compañero, claro que le dolía dejarlo.

-No te preocupes por Naruto, me encargaré de que no salga de aquí hasta que esté completamente recuperado- Yamato le ofrecía una sonrisa sincera -Sé que lo harás bien- puso su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo. No recordaba su última misión sin ellos.

-Estará orgulloso de mí, sensei- Sakura se despidió con rapidez. Apenas tenía tiempo de ir a su casa y ducharse. Cuando por fin salió de su casa, después de un rápido baño, el reloj marcaba las siete con cincuenta y dos minutos.

-Justo a tiempo- se dijo a sí misma antes de correr hasta la entrada de la Aldea. Su cabello aún escurría el agua de su reciente ducha, su rostro y cuerpo terminaban de secarse durante el camino, pero estaba a tiempo.

No parecía haber nadie en el punto de reunión, se detuvo confundida al sentirse sola, pero de pronto alguien apareció a su espalda. La joven aún conservaba un poco de la velocidad de su carrera para llegar a tiempo, así que al girase le fue imposible no perder el equilibrio, hubiera caído de rodillas pero unos brazos la detuvieron en el aire. El ANBU la tomaba de la cintura y la ayudaba a recuperar el equilibrio.

-Gracias- dijo ligeramente sonrojada. No le gustaba verse torpe. El ninja asintió y comenzaron su misión en plena noche y en completo silencio. Sakura intentaba concentrarse en la misión pero por el momento sólo era caminar y sin tema de conversación todo se volvía más tedioso. Era un poco incómodo pero la joven no tenía idea de la clase de conversación que podría sostener con un ANBU. Se mantuvo en total silencio durante más de dos horas, ni siquiera estaba segura de querer compartir una charla con un ninja de su tipo. Esa ligera obstinacion hacía ese grupo seguía presente.

-¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?- Kakashi siempre había preferido viajar en completo silencio, de esa forma podía concentrarse totalmente en la misión. Pero era más que claro que estaba dispuesto a ceder aunque fuera por una vez.

-Debemos llegar mañana antes del atardecer- Sakura ni siquiera parecía haber reconocido su voz, su semblante siguió tan sereno como siempre. Esa había sido una reacción decepcionante, seguramente ni siquiera lo reconocía como el ANBU de la misión anterior -Tsunade-sama nos ha permitido descansar por la noche, sólo en caso de ser necesario- aún no se acostumbraba a escuchar la voz de la médico, era tan suave que parecía estar siempre de buen humor.

-¿Crees que sea necesario?- sólo intentaba extender la conversación. Estaba intrigado de la relación que se podía desarrollar entre ambos ahora que compartirían, por lo menos, cuatro días.

-Quisiera terminar con esta misión lo antes posible- le dedicó una sonrisa fugaz, su tono no era grosero pero contestaba con cierta frialdad que dejó al descubierto parte de su incomodidad. Eso cortó las aspiraciones del ninja de seguir conversando, asintió y guardó absoluto silencio.

Avanzaron hasta bien entrada la madrugada, debían ser pasadas de las cuatro. Kakashi nunca había experimentado una misión tan tediosa, por primera vez tenía las palabras atoradas en la garganta. Observó a su ex alumna de reojo, la joven avanzaba sin pausas, su rostro estaba completamente relajado e incluso una ligerisima sonrisa podía verse, sus grandes ojos jade vigilaban alerta a su alrededor pero jamás lo veían a él, era como si pretendiera no tenerlo a un lado, como si marchara sola. Esa actitud arrogante y hasta un poco irreverente, lejos de molestarlo, lo divertíó, era la primera vez que una chica se mostraba tan indiferente. Su curiosidad aumentó, la observó con detenimiento, una blusa que apenas tapaba su ombligo, una falda hasta sus muslos y más corta de lo que recordaba, unas largas botas hasta la rodilla.

-No está mal- susurró para sí mismo. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro. Esa vista le permitió continuar en pleno silencio y sin abrir la boca. La noche siguió avanzando pero el amanecer se vio opacado por grandes y grises nubes que taparon cada rayo de sol que intentaba iluminar el bosque por el que caminaban.

-Lloverá pronto- comentó sin esperar una respuesta. No significaba un problema caminar bajo la lluvia.

-Lo sé, es mejor que busquemos un refugio- aseguró la joven con cierta preocupación en su rostro. Siguieron avanzando con un poco más de cautela, pronto comenzaron a resonar truenos y aparecieron algunos relámpagos que ilumniban el negro cielo, el aire húmedo soplaba con fuerza sacudiendo los árboles a placer, lo siguiente fue la lluvia. Grandes gotas caían del cielo y los empapaban rápidamente.

-Por aquí- le gritó por encima del sonido a la joven. Había logrado encontrar una pequeña cueva pero que parecía ser un refugio perfecto. Entraron en seguida y la oscuridad se profundizó, apenas lograba ver a la mujer que tenía en frente. La mejor opción era una fogata, pero tendría que encontrar leña primero.

-Así está mejor- aseguró Sakura iluminado la cueva con una pequeña linterna. La joven estaba bastante mojada, su cabellera rosada escurriría agua y su ropa se había adherido religiosamente a su cuerpo, casi como una segunda piel. Ella no debía saber lo sensual que se veía en ese momento y él no debería estar notando eso.

-Es mejor que encendamos una fogata- tenía que concentrarse en algo menos seductor. Para su fortuna había algunos troncos secos allí dentro, debía ser su día de suerte. Los tomó y apiló, hizo un par de sellos y en segundos había una fogata calentándolos.

-Gracias- por alguna extraña razón Sakura sonreía como una niña pequeña. Se había acercado al fuego e intentaba entrar en calor. Se veía tan extraña, por momentos tierna e infantil y por otro lado segura y sensual, arrogante y dulce, era como un rompecabezas y sentía que estaba más lejos que nunca de poder establecer una simple conversación con ella -Espero que la tormenta pase pronto, no podemos retrasarnos-

-Seguramente no durará más de una hora- él también terminó por sentarse junto a la fogata para tratar de sacar su ropa, el traje ANBU no era muy cómodo cuando hacía frío, el hecho de no tener mangas era un problema para él, pero estaba diseñado para mostrar la marca tan específica de ese grupo -Estaremos bien-

-Gracias por lo del otro día- Sakura lo veía de frente, sin ocultar su ligera sonrisa- Protegiste muy bien a mi equipo-ese agradecimiento lo sorprendió, era lo último que esperaba escuchar. Ni siquiera creía que ella pudiera reconocerlo como el ninja de dos días atrás.

-Espero que tu compañero esté mejor- no se le ocurría nada ingenioso para decir. Ese agradecimiento había bajado su guardia.

-Se recuperará pronto- Sakura estaba conciente de su cambio de actitud para con el ANBU, pero todo estaba basado en ma forma tan cortés de tratarla, no era una malagradecida. Claro que al principio no le agradaba la idea de viajar con él, sin embargo había algo en su comportamiento que la intrigaba, quizá era el hecho de que era la primera vez que tenía a un ninja élite tan de cerca, y no era como lo imaginaba.

-Tiene suerte de tener a una médico a su lado- Sakura intentaba ver sus ojos, pero esa máscara los ocultaba, era como ver dos agujeros negros y eso tenía un toque de misterio. Le molestaba sentir cierta curiosidad por ese grupo cuando había prometido mantenerse completamente al margen de ellos y cualquier cosa que pudiera estar relacionada con su ex sensei.

-Intento ser la compañera que él necesita- pero allí estaba, conversando animadamente con un ANBU. Sin poder dominar esa sensación de nervios por hablar con un miembro de un equipo que parecía prohibido para el resto -Soy Sakura, por cierto- sabía que decir su nombre no iba para nada con el plan de evitarlo, pero había salido involuntariamente de su boca -Tranquilo, sé que tu nombre es confidencial- la ninja notó la incomodidad del ANBU al no poder responderle y el alivio que sintió cuando ella aceptó la confidencialidad que debía mantener.

-Sakura, ¿Como la flor?-

-Exacto- la joven rió ante esa referencia. No era tan mal conversador ni tan cortante o frívolo como siempre había pensado que debía ser un miembro de ese grupo -Es mejor que continuemos, la tormenta parece ceder- antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, el ANBU ya le ofrecía su ayuda.

-¿Hace cuánto eres una ninja médico? - Sakura aceptó sus manos, no creía que intimar un poco con ese sujeto pudiera traerle problemas, seguramente después de esa misión no volvería a verlo, así que qué más daba un poco de charla.

-Tsunade sama me tomó bajo su cargo hace tres años- un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, había sido justo después de perder a su sensei -Ha sido la mejor decisión que he podido tomar- comenzaron a caminar bajo una ligera brisa.

-Estuviste en las mejores manos- Sakura asintió con una sonrisa. Coincidía en eso.

-¿Cómo logras ser un ANBU?- sentía cierta curiosidad sobre el proceso de formación y aprovechando que la conversación se mantenía casual…

-Realmente no es tan complicado, sólo necesitas…-

-¿Talento?- completó Sakura.

-Disciplina- el ninja parecía tan relajado, dispuesto a hablar con ella, como si fueran viejos amigos -Tú podrías serlo, si quisieras- la médico rió incredula.

-Lo siento- se disculpó intentando controlar su sorpresa. Había sido una buena broma pero sólo eso.

-Creo que tienes potencial para formar parte del grupo-

-Jamás podría abandonar a mi equipo- aseguró con una sonrisa apagada. Ni siquiera lo pensaría. Después de esa declaración su mente viajó hasta la Aldea, allí seguía su verdadero equipo.

-Una buena decisión- apoyó el ninja con un tono tenso.

Parecía que el buen ambiente entre ambos había terminado, pero el clima se convirtió en el tema de conversación. Sakura no imaginaba que algo tan simple como el Sol o la lluvia pudiera desencadenar una charla, pero de hecho lo hacía. Caminaban bajo algunas gotas de lluvia y animadamente, como si las diferencias entre ambos no fuesen abismales.

-Estamos cerca- Sakura se detuvo, sacó unos guantes negros de su pequeña mochila y se los colocó- Esta misión no puede fallar- aseguró vigilando su alrededor.

-No lo hará- la médico estaba bastante segura de que él era un ninja talentoso, lo había visto durante su última misión así que estaba relativamente en buenas manos.

-Entraré en esa pequeña cueva- dijo señalándole- Dejaré el mensaje y tú te encargarás de que nadie entre- la lluvia comenzaba a caer de nuevo y con más fuerza.

-Entraré primero para asegurarme que todo está en orden-

-No, me las puedo arreglar sola- le guiñó un ojo, había sido un reflejo natural, y entró en la cueva.

Sacó la pequeña lámpara que traía con ella e ilumino el lugar, se aseguró de estar completamente sola y entonces sacó un pequeño pergamino. Había sido diseñado por una ninja especial, un ANBU, lo extendió, aplicó un poco de chakra y las letras se desvanecieron. Dejó el pergamino en blanco sobre el suelo y salió rápidamente de ahí, tenían que alejarse.

-Vamos- el ANBU la siguió en el ritmo apresurado que ella imprimió. La lluvia seguía arreciando, la negrura en el cielo era cada vez más espesa y pronto no tendrían otra opción que parar, debía faltar muy poco para el anochecer.

-Nos siguen- advirtió el ninja.

-¡Maldición! - Sakura se mordió el labio inferior. La lluvia se había convertido en una tormenta y el escenario estaba negro como boca de lobo -Debemos desviarnos- gritó por encima del diluvio. Tomó el primer camino alternativo que encontró y cuando estuvo segura de haberse alejado lo bastante, se detuvo.

-Buena decisión- aseguró el ANBU entendiendo su plan. Si llegaban a encontrar sus cuerpos, sería mejor que los encontraran bastante lejos de esa pequeña cueva y del mensaje- Me encargaré de ellos, quédate atras, Sakura- era la primera vez que él la nombraba por su nombre y algo dentro de ella se paralizó. Su mente comenzaba a recordar ese tono de voz, pero entonces cuatro ninjas aparecieron. La médico estaba preparada para entrar en combate de ser necesario.

El enfrentamiento comenzó de inmediato, el ANBU se enfrentaba con los ninjas de forma sorprendente. Apenas podía seguir sus movimientos, el campo de batalla sólo era iluminado por relámpagos de la tormenta, aún así, Sakura no asimilaba lo que veía, era un enfrentamiento con un solo ganador, el ANBU peleaba sin reprimir una sola gota de su talento, mostraba técnicas que ella jamás había visto, salpicaduras de sangre eran lavadas por el agua de la lluvia, gritos de dolor o espanto resonaban por encima de los truenos, era un combate sangriento que terminó en minutos. El ninja encargado de protegerla, estaba de pie y observaba a su alrededor los cuerpos inertes de sus enemigos, todos con un charco de sangre debajo. Un relámpago ilumino la escena y la hizo más escalofriante, se podía ver la armadura del ANBU manchada de sangre ajena, unas pequeñas espadas en ambas manos, su máscara sin ningún rasguño y bajo sus pies, sus oponentes. Otro relámpago que ilumino esa máscara, algo rojo brillaba en sus ojos. Sakura dio un paso atrás.

-¿Estás bien?- el ninja no parecía inmutarse de toda la sangre que lo cubría. Como si ya estuviera acostumbrado.

-Sí- la impresión de la escena aún no pasaba, su sentido común le suplicaba que se mantuviera alejada, pero su instinto le aseguraba que estaba a salvo -Es mejor que continuemos, volveremos al camino y descansaremos en la cueva- su voz temblaba ligeramente. No estaba lista para lo que acaba de presenciar, para ver a un ANBU hacer su trabajo.

Se mantuvieron en completo silencio hasta que llegaron a la cueva.

-No podría ser un ANBU - la ropa del ninja había sido lavada por la lluvia y ahora sólo estaba empapado. Ambos se calentaban cerca del fuego -Necesitas algo más que diciplina- y eso era frialdad, estar dispuesto a mancharte de sangre. Ella era médico, intentaba salvar vidas, se sentía más como médico que como ninja.

-Es mejor así- la voz del ANBU sonaba tremendamente nostálgica. Estaban empapados y en completo silencio.

-Déjame ayudarte- Sakura notó ligeros cortes en sus brazos, después de todo no había resultado ileso.

-No es necesario, estaré bien-

-Lo sé, pero estoy aquí para sanarte- se puso de pie y se arrodillo junto a él. Chakra luminoso comenzó a salir y los pequeños cortes en sus brazos comenzaron a desaparecer lentamente; no era nada grave, pero la herida en su vientre consumía mucha de su propia energía así que tardaba más de lo usual.

-Gracias- su paciente parecía inmerso por completo en un sus propios pensamientos. Sakura se concentró en seguir con su trabajo, la herida más profunda estaba cerca de la marca ANBU, pero evitó tocarla. Le inquietaba la forma en la que se sentía junto a ese ninja en particular, era ese nerviosismo que no podía controlar, la curiosidad por descubrir algunos de sus secretos, y sobre todo era la sensación de importancia y seguridad cuando estaba con él. Además de todo era la confianza de poder sanar a un ninja élite, que ella, una médico en entrenamiento pudiera curarlo era estimulante. Era una situación en la que jamás había estado, no era usual que compartiera misión que no alguien que no fuera de su equipo o con algún otro compañero y las ocasiones en que lo hacía, nunca habían despertado su curiosidad como ahora.

-Será mejor que descanses un poco- término su trabajo de curación y se apartó, se sentía un poco sofocada, por suerte un aire frío entró y calmó su sofocación.

-No lo necesito-

-¿Hay algo que sí necesites?- Kakashi observó a Sakura que lo veía con el ceño fruncido. Hacía mucho que no veía esa expresión, como si fuese un niño pequeño.

-Deberías cambiarte de ropa, pescarás un resfriado- estaba empapada, de los pies a cabeza. Evitó contestar su pregunta, no creía necesitar nada, es más, no recordaba haber pescado una gripe desde hacía años. La joven suspiró resiganda y comenzó a hurgar en su mochila hasta que sacó ropa seca. Kakashi no dijo más, le dio la espalda y hasta estuvo tentado a salirse por completo de la cueva, quizá ella no se sentiría cómoda con él ahí.

-Listo- avisó Sakura tranquilamente. Kakashi se giró y sentó junto a la fogata. Le echó un último vistazo a la tormenta, esa misión debía terminar pronto porque esa mujer estaba alterando la calma y desinterés que lo dominaban desde hacía tres años -Gracias por protegerme-

-Aún no estás a salvo- su plan era ser cortante y frío, no había sido una buena idea intentar comunicarse y conocer a su ex alumna.

-¿A no?- el rostro de la médico era tan indescifrable, un rompecabezas para él. Ni siquiera tenía la más remota idea de lo que pasaba por su mente y lo peor era que deseaba saberlo.

-No, pero haré lo que sea para protegerte- la kunoichi le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila, llena de inocencia.

-Estaremos bien- aseguró ella. Bostezó perezosamente y se veía tan hipnotisante, como si alguna chispa especial la envolviera y la hiciera lucir preciosa, diferente al resto.

Hablaron durante horas enteras, de cualquier cosa que parecía no tener importancia, pero todo se centraba en ella. Sakura era capaz de convertirlo en un gran conversador, la joven siempre hablaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, movía sus manos animadamente y tenía la voz más dulce que hubiera escuchado.

-¿Extrañas a tu equipo? - estaban a unos poco kilómetros de la Aldea, para ese momento, la confianza entre ambos había crecido por las largas charlas. Kakashi se sentía totalmente cómodo a su lado, era como una típica conversación, pero que hacía años ni siquiera tenía. El día había avanzado con normalidad, el sol se mostró con fuerza y secó la tierra mojada, ninguna nube se atrevió a aparecer de nuevo y el ambiente cálido los acompañó durante todo el camino de vuelta. Ahora, casi cerca de su destino, la noche comenzaba a caer de nuevo.

-Sí, he estado con ellos desde hace mucho tiempo- una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en la joven -Salud- el ANBU estornudó un par de veces, eso sí que era extraño -Creo que te resfriste- la médico lucía un expresión preocupada.

-Seguramente no es nada- siguieron andando en completo silencio hasta que volvió a hablar, no estaba muy seguro de lo que diría a continuación- ¿Te volveré a ver?- preguntó inquieto. ¿Qué esperaba escuchar?

-Claro, seguramente te veré en la clínica para atender esa gripe- Sakura le dedicó la última sonrisa de la misión, estaban en la entrada de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas -Ya sabes mi nombre y dónde encontrarme-

-Eres Sakura, como la flor- asintió y un grito a la distancia lo volvió a la realidad.

-¡Sakura-chan!- Naruto gritaba con fuerza mientras se acercaba a su compañera.

-¡Naruto!- la médico le devolvió el saludo y agitó su mano con fuerza -Gracias por traerme a salvo- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta su equipo. Yamato también la esperaba, pero antes de encontrarse con ellos, se giró y le dedicó una gesto de gratitud y una sonrisa. Él no tuvo más remedio que agitar su mano y despedirse.

Era la misión mas confusa, tediosa y cómoda que en tres años tuvo. Sin embargo, Sakura no tenía ni idea de quién era el ANBU con el que había compartido cuatro días. Y definitivamente no era buena idea que lo supiera.


	3. LA RELACIÓN ENTRE UN ANBU Y UNA MÉDICO

**LA RELACIÓN ENTRE UN ANBU Y UNA MÉDICO:**

Kakashi estaba recostado en su cama, había cambiado las sábanas así que ahora tenían un aroma que le dejaba inhalar profundamente sin estornudar, no soportaba el olor que las anteriores tenían y no había dudado en cambiarlas. Hacía dos días que no tenía visitas, de ningún tipo, hacía dos días desde su última misión pero la Hokage se había negado rotundamente a darle una nueva debido a su estado de salud. Estaba enfermo, era la primera gripe en tres años y aunque se negara a admitirlo necesitaba un descanso.

Estaba consiente de que podría pedirle a la misma Hokage que atendiera su resfriado, ella o Shizune atendían a las fuerzas especiales ANBU, sin embargo otra opción rondaba por su cabeza y la excusa perfecta sería precisamente ese resfriado. Si se retrasaba un par de días más, perdería su oportunidad y esa podría ser su única en mucho tiempo.

Se levantó de la cama y vistió con su traje ANBU, colocó su máscara y esperó a que el incómodo dolor de cabeza y de huesos pasara, apenas tenía energía para moverse a placer. Se estiró y por primera vez en muchos años sintió que debía reunir valor para su siguiente movimiento.

Sakura revisó la lista de pacientes que tenía sobre la mesa, estaba en su pequeño consultorio y atendía a cada aldeano que necesitara ayuda médica. Era parte de su entrenamiento y no tenía queja alguna, eran largas y extenuantes jornadas de trabajo pero el aprendizaje que obtenía era la mejor recompensa.

La médico jugueteaba con su bolígrafo, lo paseaba de una mano a otra mientras su mente divagaba, detestaba el hecho de admitir que durante dos días había estado esperando a cierto ninja en particular; cada que la puerta se abría o cuando alguien la llamaba, esperaba ver cierta máscara. Bufó cansada y decepcionada de sí misma, le había tomado años quitarse la terrible costumbre de esperar.

-Adelante- su próximo paciente tocó a su puerta y entró una joven madre con un pequeño bebé entre sus brazos. Otra diminuta decepción.

La tarde había pasado tranquilamente, nada complicado, algunos resfriados, raspones, fracturas y nada más. La médico terminaba de recoger algunas de sus cosas del pequeño consultorio, su bolso y anotaciones generales, iría directo a casa, Naruto había entrenado y seguramente ya estaría durmiendo plácidamente, lo mejor sería no importunarlo a esa horas de la noche.

Estaba a punto de apagar la luz y salir cuando sintió un aire frío colarse por la habitación, estaba segura de haber cerrado la ventana.

-Sakura- susurró alguien a sus espaldas. Involuntariamente su piel se erizó y una sensación de satisfacción la invadió. Era lo que había estado esperando.

-¿Qué tal va la gripe?- Kakashi observó a la joven tras la máscara, su rostro juvenil lucía cansado pero satisfecho con su propio trabajo. El ninja la había observado por cerca de una hora antes de decidirse a entrar.

-No muy bien, creo que necesitaré de tu ayuda una vez más- Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila y señaló una pequeña camilla. Sujetó su cabello suelto y un brillo resplandeció en sus ojos, se le veía emocionada, ella era y quería ser una médico; había encontrado su destino.

-Dolor de cabeza y corporal, cansancio, tos y fiebre, ¿Algo más? - la ninja lo veía directo a la máscara, como si quisiera ver sus ojos.

-Sólo eso- afirmó él observándola cuidadosamente. Su actitud tan servicial, su voz dulce y paciente, el interés que demostraba y esa calidez tan natural en ella, no había detalle que no lo sorprendiera.

-Deberá tomar estas pastillas cada ocho horas, y estas otras - le entregó un frasco pequeño- son para la tos. Una cosa más- sus manos se colocaron sobre su pecho, por encima de la ropa y el chakra curativo comenzó a fluir. Le costó un par de segundos recuperarse de la sensación de tener sus manos en su pecho, ella debía ser la ninja más inocente que lo hubiera tocado.

-Eres buena- declaró sintiendo una notable mejoría, su garganta parecía relajarse y podía respirar con más fuerza, sin que la tos lo molestara.

-Debiste venir antes, cuando los síntomas comenzaron- reprochó dulcemente, parecía que jamás lograban sacarla de su buen humor.

-¿Te acompaño a casa? - no quería dejarla tan pronto, esa creciente curiosidad hacia la médico lo impulsaba a romper varios de sus límites- Ya es un poco tarde y no deberías caminar sola- fue el primer argumento que le vino a la cabeza.

-Suena bien- la joven seguía enfrascada en su tarea de curarlo, se le veía completamente enfocada y dedicada a él. Se acercó tanto que su perfume llegó hasta su nariz, olía tan suave y dulce, como si realmente fuera una flor -Sólo debo recoger algunas cosas y podremos irnos- terminó de sanarlo, sonrió para ella misma satisfecha, anotó algunas palabras en una libreta y soltó su corto cabello que mantenía en una coleta mientras lo atendía.

-Después de ti- la dejó pasar primero e intentó recordar cómo ser un caballero y no un ninja élite.

-¿Qué tal ha ido tu día? - Sakura le preguntó con el tono más casual del mundo, como si le preguntara siempre y formara parte de su rutina.

-Ha sido un día de lo más normal- no tenía la vida más interesante y lo avergonzaba no tener nada qué decir. Caminaban tranquilamente y muy al margen del camino, procuraba mantenerse en la oscuridad, era bien entrada la noche y aunque solo quedaban algunas parejas tomadas de la mano mientras paseaban, aún así no tenía intenciones de ser visto. Sería extraño ver a un ANBU pasear con una médico a la que todos conocían- ¿Has tenido un día ocupado en el hospital?- recordó su falta de cortesía al no devolver su pregunta.

-Fue un día tranquilo, un poco ajetreado sí, pero nada complejo. Aún tengo mucho que aprender- Sakura tenía una ligera sonrisa en los labios, la veía sonreír con regularidad, a veces un sonrisa franca, otras ligera y apenas visible, pero él quería escuchar su risa. Quería saber qué decir para divertirla un poco, así como Naruto.

-No deberías salir tan tarde, no es seguro para una jovencita como tú- su intención de sonar cuidadoso y atento terminó en una carcajada sonora de lo joven. El ninja no entendía la gracia pero se alegraba de escuchar ese sonido.

-Nadie podría tocarme un solo cabello rosado- la actitud de la joven no era de arrogancia, era de seguridad. Su rostro confiado lejos de molestarlo o fastidiarlo le parecía sensual, con su mirada brillosa y una sonrisa mientras mordía su labio inferior desafiando a cualquiera a intentarlo.

-¿Nadie?- Kakashi usó toda la velocidad por la que era admirado y en un segundo se colocó justo enfrente de ella. Sin embargo, Sakura no retrocedió ni un solo paso, se paró firme frente a él y lo observó con la misma mirada segura y divertida. Sin duda le había gustado que él aceptara su reto.

-Contigo estoy en desventaja- admitió ella sin perder ese brillo en sus ojos jade. Subió la mano y colocó su dedo índice izquierdo justo a la mitad de su pecho, Kakashi estaba intrigado pero la dejó seguir y sólo aplicó chakra en sus pies para no moverse ni un sólo centímetro. Lo siguiente que sucedió lo dejó completamente estupefacto, Sakura lo había empujado hacia atrás sólo usando su pequeño dedo, lo había hecho retroceder aún a pesar de aplicar chakra en sus pies. ¿De dónde provenía tanta fuerza? -Gracias por acompañarme hasta acá- la joven parecía de nuevo relajada pero tenía una mirada complacida, estaba más que satisfecha con lo que acaba de hacer, a Kakashi no le molestó en absoluto, se le veía sensual.

-Sigo creyendo que una jovencita como tú no debería caminar sola por las calles- trató de recuperarse de la sorpresa y confusión por el reciente desafío.

-Salgo todos los días a esta hora- esa era una invitación a verla, le estaba dando un esperanza, pero de qué.

-Me encargaré de estar ahí cuando no tenga misión- ¿Qué estaba haciendo, desde cuándo se comprometia con algo tan infantil como acompañar a una mujer, que sabía defenderse, para ir a su casa?

-Cuídate- esa frase lo dejó sin aliento, era una petición de una palabra que hacía tres años no escuchaba -Esa gripe requiere que tengas cuidado. Si necesitas algo, ya sabes donde encontrarme- se encogió de hombros y fue su despedida. Entró a su casa y fue todo, o por lo menos debía ser todo, pero no.

No podía dejarlo, en su pecho seguía esa intriga por su antigua alumna. La primera semana después de abandonar el equipo siete, pensó en Sakura, le preocupaba de cierta manera su futuro pero sabía que él no era el indicado para guiarla, así que se resignó y aceptó su decisión. El problema era que Sakura había florecido para su sorpresa, era un ninja médico y tenía habilidades completamente desconocidas para él, se le veía segura, como si supiera a dónde se dirigía y podría llegar hasta con los ojos cerrados. ¿Podría haberse convertido en esa ninja fuerte y talentosa si él hubiese estado a su lado? No lo creía. Le llamaba la atención esa mujer, de una forma completamente desconocida, claro que se sentía atraído pero había algo más, quería hablar con ella durante horas, intentar conocerla desde una posición diferente, no como su sensei porque cuando lo era nunca lo había tratado de ea forma, jamás reía tanto. Incluso ahora, si él no se equivocada, le coqueteaba discretamente. Suspiró y vio una luz que se encendió en la habitación del segundo piso, en el cuarto de la médico.

Sakura se encerró en su cuarto, su corazón parecía latir en su garganta de emoción pura. No podía evitar sentirse como una adolescente después de una cita, su vientre que se revolvía inquieto y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro que parecía imborrable. No entendía el porqué ese ANBU parecía interesado en ella, pero ciertamente le halagaba tener su atención. Era tan extraño tener la atención de un hombre que no fuera de su equipo o de algunos de sus compañero que no estaba segura de cómo actuar, había intentado ser un poco más seductora pero cuando recordaba su conducta se avergonzaba por su torpeza, seguramente se había visto ridícula. Intentó calmarse y dejarlo pasar, todo debía ser imaginación suya y nada más. Sacudió la cabeza intentando sacar cualquier pensamiento relativo a ese misterioso hombre.

-Ni siquiera he visto su rostro, quizá es feo como una piedra- se dijo a sí misma tratando de encontrar alguna razón para desanimarse. Pero es sonido de su voz, su nombre sonaba tan natural y especial en su boca.

Tomó su pijama, era mejor que intentara dormir un poco, había sido un día interesante pero había terminado. Fue al baño y se vistió con su ropa de dormir, volvió a su habitación pero estaba tan distraída que no reparó en la presencia de alguien más hasta que terminó dando de bruces contra su pecho.

-Linda pijama- el ANBU la había tomado por la cintura para evitar que cayera sobre su trasero. Sakura se sonrojó al escuchar el comentario, justo esa noche había decidido ponerse la pijama más infantil que tenía, una blusa de manga corta con demasiados corazones pintados en todo el pecho, un pantalón largo con conejos en cada centímetro de tela y como si no fuera suficiente, justo en el centro de su trasero, una mota peluda simulado una esponjosa cola de un conejo.

-Es la más cómoda- trató de recuperar un poco la compostura y lo primero que hizo fue ponerse de pie. Él aún la tomaba de la cintura.

-Me lo imagino- Sakura sonrió, un poco avergonzada un poco intrigada por la presencia del ninja en su habitación. Por el toque en su cintura.

-¿Has tenido alguna misión nueva?- por lo general Sakura intentaba conversar sobre cualquier cosa que pudiera avivar una charla interesante, y no se le ocurría ningún otro tema -Tranquilo, no le contaré a nadie- se sentó sobre su cama y esperó una respuesta.

-No desde la última que tuvimos juntos, la Hokage insiste en que debo recuperarme primero- el ninja estaba frente a ella pero no lucía incómodo o buscando la manera de irse, él estaba ahí por su propio deseo. Sakura palmó su cama y lo invitó a sentarse junto a ella.

-Imagino que eres muy importante para hablar personalmente con Tsunade sama y para que ella misma recomiende tu descanso- la joven sonrió ante un recuerdo -Jamás me dejó descansar durante mi entrenamiento- el ANBU tomó asiento junto a ella como si hubieran hablado noches enteras.

-Soy el encargado de ese grupo- la ninja se quedó sin palabras. En su habitación estaba uno de los ninjas más talentosos de la Aldea, charlaba tranquilamente con ella e incluso la estaba visitando en horas poco naturales para cualquiera.

-Eso lo explica-

-¿Qué? -

-Porqué Tsunade- sama me envió contigo en misión- no esperaba que él fuera tan importante, cómo podría saberlo.

-¿Te dijo algo más? - de pronto el ANBU pareció tenso y su voz un tanto alerta.

-Sólo que estaría más a salvo contigo que con cualquier otro ninja- se encogió de hombros. Su mente aún luchaba por asimilar las últimas revelaciones.

-¿Qué hay de tu compañero, no estarías más segura con él? -

-¿Con Naruto?- Sakura se sorprendió por esa pregunta, no había pensado en él durante la compañía del ANBU -Naruto daría su vida por mí, y yo por él, creo que ese es problema en nuestras misiones. Siempre estamos más preocupados el uno por el otro que por lo que sucede, es por eso que necesitamos a Yamato- sensei, él es capaz de organizarnos y salvarnos a ambos. Creo que seguimos vivos gracias a él-

-Son un buen equipo-

-No siempre lo fuimos- confesó subiendo los pies a la cama, colocó su mentón sobre sus rodillas y abrazó sus largas piernas en una posición un tanto infantil -Al principio, Naruto y yo no obedeciamos a nuestro sensei, teníamos cierta hostilidad hacía él. Creímos que terminaría por abandonarnos- Sakura se detuvo, estaba hablando de más- Resultó que no fue así, nos enseñó a cuidar del otro y seguir vivos al mismo tiempo- dejó a un lado la historia dramática y relató el final feliz con una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Por qué ser médico? - a Sakura le tomó un par de segundos concentrarse en la pregunta que había escuchado.

-Quería cuidar a mi compañero. Debía protegerlo, a él y a todo lo que me importa. Cuando estoy con él quiero sentir que tiene una oportunidad más si estoy a su lado. Me siento útil- seguía hablando de más- Lo lamento, seguramente no quieres escuchar algo así-

-Claro que sí, yo te lo pregunté- la médico sabía que lo más probable sería que él se marchara después de oír esa historia tan trágica y que no le importaba. Seguramente apenas conocía el nombre de su compañero o su sensei -¿Quieres oír algunas de las misiones más interesantes que he tenido?- preguntó cambiando de tema completamente.

-¿No es confidencial?- la kunoichi agradecía el giro en la conversación.

-Será nuestro secreto- Sakura asintió divertida y guardó silencio en espera de oír lo que él tuviera que decir -Recuerdo que hace tiempo, serán dos años aproximadamente, debía encargarme de entrenar a los nuevos…

Kakashi pasó tres largas horas relatando las misiones más interesantes, peligrosas o demandantes que recordaba. Había pasado horas observando el rostro de Sakura cambiar de expresión, por momentos sorprendida, por instantes confundida e incluso hasta escucharla reír con fuerza preocupada por despertar a sus padres. Y él lo había hecho con el fin de que pudiera conocerlo, que aunque no supiera que era su antiguo sensei, conociera cómo había sido su vida después del equipo siete.

Ahora Sakura dormía profundamente, se había quedado dormida justo en la mitad de la última historia que recordaba, jamás podría saber que le relataba la primera misión que tuvieron juntos, ellos como equipo siete, y él con ANBU. La observó dormir, se le veía completamente entregada a sus sueños, su pequeña nariz se arrugaba ligeramente y murmuraba palabras sin sentido, se giró para hasta quedar boca abajo y la cola moteada de conejo en su pijama quedó al descubierto. Le fue imposible no sonreír ante la imagen, una sonrisa amarga y desabrida, frente a él estaba todo lo que se había perdido y que jamás podría recuperar. La mujer que dormía era el recordatorio de su pasado, cuando tenía alumnos y la creencia de poder hacer un gran trabajo, como Minato lo había hecho. Pero eso no había sucedido, ahora un ANBU y ningún arrepentimiento lo apartaría de ese grupo élite, era el único lugar donde encajaba.

Por largos segundos se permitió imaginar que era un ninja diferente, que todo el pasado que cargaba no estaba sobre sus hombros y que no era el sensei que había abandonado a su equipo tras una misión fallida, que podía quitarse la máscara frente a la jovencita que dormía junto a él y que ella no le reprocharía, por esos instantes deseo no ser él, cambiar con alguien toda su historia para poder formar una nueva donde Sakura pudiera estar presente. Sabía que era ridículo intentar tener una oportunidad con la ninja que había abandonado, era como si el destino se burlara de él y de sus decisiones, como si le jugara una mala pasada al restregarle en la cara que su antigua alumna era todo lo que el siempre pensó que no merecía, era una de esas mujeres que valían la pena.

Ni siquiera toleraba escuchar cómo nombraba a Yamato sensei, era la prueba de que se habían olvidado de él y habían llenado el hueco que dejó. Apenas podía calmar los absurdos celos al escucharla llamar a otro, sensei.

-Supongo que tú eres una chica lo bastante lista como para alejarte de mí- le susurró frustrado. Estaba todo mal, desde el momento en el que se le cruzó por la cabeza que podría tener las cosas bajo control. No tenía oportunidad, no podría pasarse la vida entera escondiendo su rostro y cuando ella supiera la verdad… Tocó su melena rosada, estaba despeinada y revuelta en su cabeza pero seguía siendo sedosa y suave. No podía quedarse con las ganas, incluso cuando era su sensei, había tenido la curiosidad por tocar esa peculiar melena rosada.

DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS:

Sakura terminaba de darse una ducha, era bien entrada la noche pero apenas había salido del hospital, demasiados papeles sin archivar y no podía irse hasta que todo estuviera en orden. Era casi la una de la madrugada, todo estaba en completo silencio a excepción del ruido de la regadera, el agua caía con fuerza e intentaba borrar un poco del cansancio acumulado en la joven. Después de bañarse se metería en la cama, había sido un día largo y lo único que le apetecía era dormir un poco, al día siguiente entrenaría con Naruto y era mejor estar descansada si quería darle pelea. Sabía que estaba intentando mantener a su mente ocupada para no pensar en la ausencia del ANBU, hacía dos días que no sabía nada él. Evitaba analizar su repentina desaparición, debía tener una misión o simplemente ya no le interesaba visitarla.

-No es la gran cosa- aseguró limpiando el espejo empañado por el vapor de su reciente ducha. Habían sido solo un par de conversaciones y eso no era mucho. Era normal que un ANBU, que el encargado de ese grupo, perdiera el interés por una simple ninja médico. Bufó y terminó por empañar de nuevo el espejo frente a ella pero esta vez lo dejó así. Cepilló sus dientes, peinó su cabellera húmeda, untó crema en todo su cuerpo y salió del cuarto de baño vistiendo sólo ropa interior pero cubriéndose con una toalla, había dejado su pijama en la habitación.

-Dormir con el cabello mojado puede provocar un resfriado- la ninja emitió un pequeño grito de sorpresa, intentó taparse la boca para callar el agudo grito y no alertar a sus padres pero la toalla que cubría su cuerpo cayó al suelo -¿Intentas seducirme?- preguntó el ANBU frente a ella, con su habitual vestimenta y su característica máscara.

-¡¿Qué?!- chilló Sakura levantando la toalla y colocándola encima torpemente -¡No- aseguró retrocediendo, no estaba segura de entender la situación, estaba semidesnuda -¿Qué haces aquí? -

-Vine a asegurarme que estuvieras bien- respondió simplemente y se encogió de hombros. A pesar de portar esa máscara y de que sus ojos quedaran completamente cubiertos, Sakura sentía su mirada sobre ella, su respiración se aceleró pero no por miedo o algo parecido, sino por saber que él la recorría centímetro a centímetro, nunca había experimentando una sensación tan satisfactoria y sofocante a la vez.

-Estoy bien- confirmó ella, su voz se tranquilizó y trató de relajarse. Por un momento la idea de dejar caer la toalla de nuevo se le cruzó por la cabeza, pero era demasiado descabellada para llevarla a cabo.

-Luces más que bien- el ANBU caminó hacia ella como si no estuviera apenas cubierta por una toalla. Sakura sabía que retroceder sería en vano porque dos pasos atrás, terminó chocando con la puerta y cerrando la habitación. Él seguía acercándose, a la joven se le cruzaban por la cabeza cientos de ideas sobre lo que podía pasar, pero ninguna sobre cómo salir de la situación en la que estaba y lo que era peor, ni siquiera estaba segura de querer terminar lo que estaba a punto de comenzar.

-Tranquila- susurró él con una voz suave y tranquilizadora, extrañamente familiar. La ninja había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, estaba totalmente confundida.

De pronto sintió un toque en sus manos que sostenían la toalla con fuerza, al principio se mostró un poco renuente a su toque, pero él acarició delicadamente sus manos, aún portaba los guantes, podía sentir la tela y el protector de metal, frío y duro, tocar su piel.

Escuchó un sonido inconfundible para ella, el ruido tan característico de la luz apagándose, ahora estaban en completa oscuridad. Abrió los ojos pero sólo distinguió una sombra frente a ella, la luz de la luna había sido tapada por nubes así como las de las estrellas más brillantes. Estaban sumidos en una oscuridad casi total.

-Ni siquiera te conozco- aseguró ella. Aún no estaba segura sobre él. Claro que sentía su cuerpo en llamas estando tan cerca del ninja, pero la parte más sensata aún le advertía sobre la situación. Él la deseaba, no estaba allí para conversar, y ella tan inexperta.

-Tú me conoces mejor que nadie- argumentó el ANBU pero Sakura no creía que eso fuera posible. Aún así fue capaz de quitar la toalla de sus manos y tirarla al piso, ahora sí que se sentía indefensa y a merced de ese hombre.

Sintió un toque en sus hombros que delineó sus brazos, los tenía frente a ella, como si sostuviera una toalla invisible. Él terminó por colocarlos en su posición natural. Después la tomó con un poco de fuerza de la cintura y la acercó a él, a su cuerpo aún cubierto por su vestimenta ANBU, Sakura se sentía ligera como pluma, su corazón inquieto no dejaba de retumbar en sus oídos y sus manos estaban sobre el pecho del ninja, estaban tan cerca que ella podía sentir un bulto en sus pantaloncillos que ponía su expectación en niveles peligrosos.

Las manos del ANBU comenzaron a recorrer su pequeño cuerpo, a sentir y acariciar sus espalda semidesnuda, provocando que las piernas de Sakura casi fallaran de no ser porque él la sostenía con fuerza. Era la primera vez que alguien la tocaba de esa forma. Las caricias siguieron subiendo hasta que llegaron hasta los tirantes de su sostén, las cosas estaba llegando muy lejos.

-No creo que sea buena idea- hubiera sonado más convincente si no bebiera casi jadeado esa petición. El ninja la sostuvo con una mano y bajó su tirante con la otra, acarició su hombro desnudo y viajó hasta su cuello, Sakura inconscientemente giró su cabeza para que pudiera tocarla con más libertad, su mano bajó peligrosamente por su cuello hasta llegar al encaje de sus sostén, el cual comenzaba a caer debido a la falta de tirante en su hombro.

-Repítelo y me alejaré- pero Sakura no escuchó nada más. No podía concentrarse en algo que no fuera las suaves caricias que estaba recibiendo. Su sostén peligrosamente abajo, su cuerpo tan cercano al de él, estaba semidesnuda y definitivamente su mente parecía apagada, era el instinto el que la tenía de pie.

Kakashi se detuvo por unos segundos, necesitaba saber si debía parar, pero lo único que escuchó fueron suspiros entrecortados que lo invitaron a continuar. No había ido allí con ese propósito, hacía dos días que estaba en misión, cuidando los exámenes Chunning, durante ese tiempo había decidido contarle la verdad a Sakura, estaba dispuesto a quitarse la máscara, pero ella estaba semidesnuda frente a él, no pudo controlar el deseo que había surgido al verla tan expuesta.

Ahora la tenía entre sus brazos, había bajado un tirante de su sostén, el cual comenzaba a bajar peligrosamente. Aún en la oscuridad podía ver lo que sucedía, sus ojos se habían adecuado a cualquier situación. En su atropellado cambio de planes no había contemplado quitarse la máscara, pero el último impulso lo hizo librarse de ese estorboso accesorio. No perdió un instante y besó el fino cuello de la joven.

Sakura apenas podía controlar su respiración, el ANBU besaba apasionadamente su cuello mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su pecho sobre el sostén. Estaba a su merced y él lo estaba aprovechando. Sus caricias bajaron desde su cintura hasta su trasero, la acercó de nuevo a él, a su cadera que la empujó suavemente hacia atrás pero donde sus manos ya estaban listas para repetir esa acción, para provocar un suave golpeteo entre ambos. Sus manos siguieron bajando hasta sus piernas y se encargó de levantarla del suelo, la tomó entre sus brazos y la colocó sobre la cama. Allí había varios almohadones y peluches que quedaron como un soporte a su espalda. Lo siguiente fue un primer beso en los labios, era fuerte y demandante, sentía su lengua chocar contra la suya y morder su labio entre besos, sus manos llegaron hasta su pecho y lo apretó con suavidad al principio, lo acariciaba sobre la tela pero comenzaba a subir la intensidad en su toque. Buscó hasta encontrar el broche del sostén y soltarlo, en seguida la joven sintió un alivio, era como si su pecho no cupiera en ese diminuto sostén, se sentían pesados y había una sensación que la incitaba a tocarse, por fortuna el ANBU parecía saberlo también, sus manos se encargaron de tocar esa delicada piel, al principio con suavidad y después con un poco más de fuerza, sus dedos aplicaban la presión exacta como para arrancar ahogado labios descendieron hasta que llegaron hasta su pecho, Sakura se movía inquieta bajo su cuerpo, sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas y su espalda se arqueó involuntariamente. La lengua del ninja recorría cada centímetro de piel, la besaba con fuerza mientras su otra mano le brindaba atención a su otro seno, la joven estaba perdida entre caricias así. Volvió a bajar dejando una línea de besos a lo largo de su vientre, bajaba peligrosamente hasta encontrar el borde de sus bragas, las cuales palpó uno segundos y después rompió con un ligero movimiento. El sentimiento de vergüenza pronto la abandonó cuando sintió su lengua sobre ella, sobre su húmeda intimidad, sus manos seguían en su pecho, aún portaba los guantes, él seguía completamente vestido, era una situación bastante peculiar. Pero eso no lo hizo detenerse, hundía su lengua en ella y saboreba su intimidad sin darle un segundo de descanso, Sakura estaba abrumada ante la situación, un calor húmedo que se extendía por todo su vientre y que comenzaba a bajar por su entrepierna, la legua de ese hombre que la tocaba sin piedad, sus manos sobre sus desnudos senos recibiendo caricias que le la dejaban sin aliento. No estaba segura de poder soportar su ritmo, el parecía tan experimentado y ella apenas con un par de caricias ya estaba derritiendose. De alguna forma se sintió avergonzada de ser tan sensible a sus caricias y de no tener idea de qué era lo que debía hacer, ella sólo se estaba dejando llevar.

Kakashi se separó momentáneamente de ella, apenas soportaba la presión en sus pantaloncillos así que los bajó de un vez junto a su ropa interior, no quería esperar un solo segundo, ella era excitante, su cuerpo pequeño y un poco inmaduro lo volvía loco, aún así decidió que lo mejor era desvestirse completamente, algo que no sucedía hacía mucho tiempo. Se desprendió de toda prenda de ropa incluído sus vendas y guantes, y lo hizo con una velocidad de tiempo récord.

Se recostó de nuevo sobre ella, sus cuerpos desnudos se encontraban acelerados y cubiertos de una ligera capa de sudor, Sakura expedía un ahora exquisito que lo incitaba a besar cada centímetro de ella, se fue directamente a sus labios. Se encontraron en un beso profundo y necesitado, la joven se entregaba a él sin restricciones y sin disimular el placer que sentía, gemía y se aferraba con fuerza a las sábanas, su cadera se elevaba hasta encontrar la suya y lo dejaba sin aliento. Terminó el beso, sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder, no podía seguir controlándose, tomó un mano de la joven y la llevó a su rostro, al principio se tensó pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría reconocerlo, dejó que su mano viajara por todo su rostro. Sakura lo tocaba con suavidad, con ambas manos, recorría desde sus mejillas hasta su mentón, delineó sus labios con el pulgar y enredó sus delicados dedos en su melena. Parecía que en medio de lo que estaba por suceder, ese había sido el contacto más íntimo entre ambos, de alguna forma se sentía completamente expuesto entre esa suaves manos.

La besó una última vez y comenzó a entrar en ella, lo hizo con lentitud y con extremo cuidado; no era fácil controlarse cuando se deslizaba completamente en su interior, Sakura era exquisita y el placer que experimentaba apenas le permitía reprimirse, debía asegurarse de que la médico estuviera bien. Sus piernas se cerraban en su cadera y su cuerpo permanecía tenso, aún no estaba cómoda con él y debía esperar. De a poco Sakura comenzó a moverse lentamente, su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse de nuevo y algunos jadeos salían de su garganta. Kakashi correspondió a su tímidos movimientos con pequeñas pero fuertes embestidas, el ritmo se aceleraba con el paso de los segundos, los movimientos eran cada vez más placenteros.

El ANBU se movía contra el pequeño cuerpo que tenía debajo, entraba y salía mientras sus cuerpos creaban una fricción entre el pecho suave y erecto de la joven y el pectoral firme de él. Sus labios se encontraban en besos fugaces pero apasionados, el ninja cargó su peso en una mano y se dedicó a explorar el pequeño cuerpo debajo suyo, recorrió su pecho desnudo y lo apretó con fuerza, los gemidos se volvieron un poco más fuertes, bajó hasta donde sus cuerpos se unían y acarició la unión, la joven enterró las uñas en su espalda exigiendo mas de esas íntimas caricias y las obtuvo, sus manos no se quedaron quietas y acarició todo cuanto pudo; el ritmo de sus embestidas no se detuvo y continuó con más fuerza y cada vez más hondo.

Kakashi deseaba experimentar con ese cuerpo, quería que ella sintiera todo el placer que podía darle, había pocisiones más eróticas y excitantes, donde ella disfrutaria aún más, pero no sacrificaria la oportunidad de poder besar esos cálidos labios, de sentir sus jadeos en su boca y sus manos en su espalda, iniciándole a continuar.

Siguieron con el balanceo rítmico y cadencioso, el ninja sabía que no tardaría mucho en llegar hasta el final, no cuando estaba completamente desnudo y podía sentir la entrega total de la joven, su cuerpo rozar el suyo y hundiendose en su intimidad. Sintió como Sakura se tensaba, sus piernas se cerraron sobre su cadera y su espalda se arqueó en medio de un suspiro pesado y profundo, ese fue el pequeño empujón que lo llevó a terminar, apresuró el ritmo y la fuerza, las embestidas se volvieron un poco bruscas, mordió sus labios y recorrió por última vez su cuerpo antes de sentir cómo una descarga de placer lo invadió por completo, sintió cómo invadía su intimidad con su esencia, ahora estaba completamente llena de él y era su mujer.

Terminó exhausto sobre el pecho desnudo de la joven, intentando recobrar el aliento y la energía, hacía demasiado tiempo que no sentía esa clase de satisfacción tan primitiva y placentera. Con cuidado salió de ella pero terminó recostandose a su lado, con el rostro entre su cuello y sus manos en su vientre desnudo. Podía oír claramente el retumbar agitado en su pecho y cómo empezaba a calmarse hasta que al final el ninja no supo si la joven se había quedado dormida; ella despedía un aroma exquisito y fresco, sus brazos lo redeban con ternura y su rostro se escondía entre su cabellera. Kakashi tomó una de sus manos y la llevó hasta sus labios para besarla.

-Tengo frío- susurró Sakura un poco dormida e intentó acercarlo más a ella para entrar en calor. En voz no habia vergüenza o incomidad, solo sueño, eso lo llenó de esperanza. Quizá había una oportunidad de obtener su perdón. Se levantó de la cama y cogió una manta que había quedado en el suelo, cubrió a la ninja y sin dudarlo se metió de nuevo a la cama. Volvió a recostarse sobre su pecho desnudo y a escuchar el ritmo hipnotizante de su corazón cuando latía -Descansa- dijo la ninja bostezando y besando su cabellera gris, aunque ella no tuviera idea del color.

-Lo haré, preciosa- antes de que pudiera analizar los últimos sucesos se quedó profundamente dormido.

Se despertó poco antes de que los primeros y tímidos rayos de sol terminaran de iluminar la habitación . Una súbita preocupación lo invadió, pero al comprobar que la joven seguía profundamente dormida se tranquilizó y levantó de la pequeña cama, era la primera vez en la que el reducido espacio no le molestaba en absoluto. Lo primero fue ponerse su máscara de tela y la ANBU, ahora sí estaba a salvo. Terminó de vestirse y se dedicó a observar a Sakura dormir plácidamente, con su cuerpo desnudo entre las sábanas, con su cabellera despeinada y sobre su rostro. Era hermosa. Un sonido de alarma invadió la tranquilidad en la habitación y la joven, como por costumbre, se giró y apagó el dichoso aparato con un manotazo, se revolvió entre la cama y se despertó de golpe, seguramente al sentir su desnudez.

-Deberías dormir un poco más, aún es temprano- sugirió Kakashi para tranquilizar a la médico y para hacer notar su presciencia. Sakura lo observó con una mirada inquieta y se cubrió ligeramente, era normal.

-Debo ir al hospital- señaló la ninja viendo a su alrededor buscando su ropa. Kakashi siguió la dirección de sus ojos y encontró su atuendo sobre una silla, la cogió y se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

-Déjame ayudarte- pidió con el tono de voz más tranquilo que pudo, tenía que hacer que ella confiara en él y eso tomaría más de una noche de pasión.

-Sobre lo que sucedió anoche…- comenzó Sakura tímidamente, aún se cubría con la cobija. El ninja sabía lo que sucedía a continuación.

-No pasa nada- no quería que ella se sintiera presionada a nada y era la primera vez que le tocaba fingir que realmente lo que había sucedido no tenía importancia.

-¿No te gustó? - la joven tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza pero él no comprendía su pregunta.

-¿Qué? - estaba confundido y le tomó un par de segundos entender lo que ella quería decir.

-Yo no tengo mucha experiencia y…- el ninja puso un dedo en sus labios pidiendo silencio. Hubiera preferido callarla con un fuerte beso.

-Eres preciosa, Sakura. Cada centímetro de ti lo es, anoche experimenté tanto placer como jamás lo había hecho, me fascinas, me vuelve loco cada curva de tu pequeño cuerpo, la forma en la que reaccionas ante mis caricias me llena de placer. Creo que eres perfecta para mí- se detuvo, comenzaría a hablar si iba en esa dirección- Ahora mismo apenas puedo controlarme viéndote desnuda y estando tan cerca de ti- la descubrió y dejó su cuerpo libre de cobijas. Su miembro comenzó a punzar con fuerza, la boca se le secó, era como si literalmente tuviera sed de esa mujer. La recorrió centímetro a centímetro, por primera vez en años supo que podría volver a llegar tarde si se perdía en ese cuerpo. Un pequeño retraso no estaría mal…

Acarició sus pequeños senos desnudos, en suaves círculos que comenzaban a endurecerlos, tragó fuerte y calmó la necesidad de quitarse la máscara para que fueran sus labios quienes probaran esa piel. Siguió bajando hasta su entrepierna, sus muslos suaves y tersos; los recorrió y se adentró un poco más allá, tocó su intimidad un poco húmeda, en pequeños círculos y estuvo tentado a hundir un dedo en ella, pero entonces no podría controlarse y la erección en sus pantaloncillos ya era bastante evidente.

-Será mejor que me detenga- observó el rostro sonrojado de Sakura, su boca entreabierta, sus ojos vidriosos por el placer -Nunca vuelvas a pensar que no me atraes porque no tienes idea de lo que causas en mí- la ninja asintió con una ligerísima sonrisa. Kakashi la ayudó a vestirse completamente, era la primera vez que hacía algo así pero valía la pena experimentar si era con ella -¿Qué harás hoy? - preguntó inconscientemente.

-Debo ir al hospital- la joven peinaba su cabello rosado frente a un espejo- Más tarde iré a entrenar con Naruto. ¿Tienes misión hoy?- Sakura se dio vuelta y lo observó tranquilamente, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a él.

-Sí, es la última semana de exámenes Chunnin y debo asegurarme de que no pase nada, así que debo estar ahí-

-Se supone que tus misiones son secretas- recordó la médico con una sonrisa franca y divertida.

-Creo que es más que evidente que confío en ti- ella se acercó y se refugió en sus brazos.

-Ten mucho cuidado- pidió la ninja. Kakashi estaba sorprendido con esa petición, con su voz tan suave pero cautelosa.

-Siempre lo tengo- realmente nunca lo había tenido, hacía años que no le importaba morir en combate, era parte de ser un ANBU.

-Por qué siento que eso no es verdad- de pronto Kakashi se sobresaltó, era como si Sakura estuviera viendo directo a sus ojos.

-Espero que tu compañero no sea tan brusco en su entrenamiento- cambió de tema. Tomó una de las manos de la joven y la colocó en su pecho a la altura de su corazón- Te veré cuando termine- era la mejor despedida que podía darle aunque se muriera por besarla.

Sakura le dedicó una última sonrisa suave y tranquila, ella sabía que volvería, que estaban unidos desde la noche anterior. Tomó su propia mano, besó sus dedos y después los colocó en máscara ANBU. Fue la mejor despedida que un ninja élite pudiera experimentar, de repente una punzada de amargura lo invadió. Ella no sabía de quién se estaba despidiendo


	4. DÍAS TRANQUILOS

**DÍAS TRANQUILOS:**

Kakashi estaba oculto tras unos árboles, unos metros más adelante Sakura y Naruto combatían como parte de su entrenamiento. Se enfrentaban sin reservas y mostrando sus mejores habilidades, el ANBU aún no se acostumbraba a la fuerza casi sobre humana que Sakura tenía y que la hacía famosa entre los ninjas de la Aldea, cada golpe contenía una cantidad de chakra poco usual para cualquier otro, incluso él no creía poder ganar un simple enfrentamiento de vencidas y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Ella era un chica fuerte e independiente.

Los observó cerca de una hora más, cuando el entrenamiento terminó ambos lucían cansados pero satisfechos, mostraban una mejora evidente y obvia. Naruto comenzaba a obtener los frutos del entrenamiento duro y constante, aunque la mayoría no lo considerara talentoso como a Sasuke, él tenía un futuro mucho más brillante y sólido, tenía cierta chispa que no tardaría en convertirlo en uno de los mejores, más fuerte que él mismo.

-¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan?- su compañero la veía inquieto, la joven estaba recostada en el suelo y lucía exhausta, no era para menos.

-Sí, sólo necesito descansar un poco- desde la distancia Kakashi pudo notar que le ofrecía una sonrisa reluciente. Una punzada de celos lo pinchó, pero nada podía hacer más que quedarse al margen y esperar que el chico se fuera para poder acercarse. Suspiró bajo la máscara ANBU y esperó hasta que estuviera sola.

Hacía una sólo un par de días desde que habían hecho el amor, y aunque Kakashi se moría de ganas por tocarla de nuevo, estaba decido a esperar, si realmente quería tener una oportunidad debía mostrarle quién era en verdad.

Durante esos dos días, se veían con frecuencia, la visitaba siempre que podía y cuando las misiones no lo impedían, aún debía cuidar de los exámenes Chunnin y aunque ya le habían ofrecido salir de la Aldea en otra misión, él la había rechazado argumentando que debía entrenar a los nuevos. ¡Que mentira más grande!

Sakura seguía recostada en el frío césped del campo de entrenamiento. Naruto la acompañaba y charlababa con ella con su gran y típica sonrisa. Una viento refrescante sacudía las copas de loa árboles y el sol brillaba con fuerza y seguridad, no muy lejos de allí había una cascada y se podía oír el agua cayendo, era un ambiente perfecto que acompañaba días perfectos. No pudo evitar inquietarse al pensar en eso, todo iba demasiado bien y la asustaba ligeramente. El ANBU la visitaba cada día, a veces incluso se quedaban charlando hasta altas horas de la madrugada, no la había vuelto a tocar pero ella podía sentir el deseo que lo ambargaba cuando estaban juntos, cuando ella se refugiaba en sus brazos y se acercaba a su cuerpo, lo sentía porque ese deseo iba en ambas direcciones.

Aún no veía su rostro, y aunque era parte de sus preocupaciones, realmente era la más pequeña, sabía que como ANBU que era debía mantener su identidad lo más secreta posible y eso no le molestaba, era un poco incómodo no poder besarlo pero era un diminuto sacrificio por estar con un ninja como él. Le intrigaba un poco ver su misterioso rostro, pero estaba segura de que eso no cambiaría las cosas, no era prioridad ver bajo su máscara porque quién podría ser, él sería un ninja de la Aldea, quizás ya lo hubiera visto sin darse cuenta. No podría decepcionarse de ninguna forma posible mientras él no la abandora, quien quiera que fuera. Suspiró dando por terminado esa secuencia de pensamientos.

-Luces diferente, Sakura-chan- observó su compañero. La veía intrigado, como si tratara de encontrar la diferencia de la joven de dos días atrás.

-¿A qué te refieres?- su estrategia era mostrarse completamente inocente y desentendida, no estaba segura de poder confesarle la verdad, no aún.

-No lo sé, estos últimos días sonríes más, supongo que es eso- Naruto seguía escrutando su rostro cuidadosamente, tratando de sacarle la verdad y ella hubiera hablado sino fuera por una interrupción.

-¡Naruto!- gritaba Kiba a la distancia, venía acompañado de Hinata- ¡Naruto!-

-¡Por aquí! - indicó su rubio amigo agitando la mano con fuerza. Sakura agradeció la interrupción y suspiró aliviada.

-Hola, Sakura- Kiba se sentó junto a ella y Akamaru terminó por acostarse en sus pies.

-Kiba, ¿Qué sucede?- la ninja se dedicó a mimar al canino que aceptaba todas las caricias encantado.

-Nos mandó la Hokage, Naruto, te espera en su oficina- Kiba hablaba con Naruto pero le ofrecía una gran sonrisa a Sakura. Hinata seguía de pie y observaba furtivamente a su amor platónico.

-¿Ahora?- su rubio amigo terminó su pregunta con un gesto de disgusto -Sakura-chan y yo nos relajabamos después del entrenamiento-

-Debe ser importante, Naruto. Es mejor que vayas y no hagas esperar a la Hokage- sugirió Sakura escogiéndose de hombros, órdenes eran órdenes.

-Yo me quedaré con Sakura- Kiba le ofreció una gran sonrisa acompañado de un guiño de ojo.

-¡De ninguna manera!- Naruto sentenció totalmente serio.

-Kiba- kun, debemos volver con Shino-kun- por primera vez Hinata participaba en la conversación aunque apenas lograban entender el susurro en el que hablaba -También estamos entrenando -aclaró totalmente avergonzada pues tenía toda la atención de Naruto sobre ella.

-Bien, pues creo que todos tienen algo qué hacer- Sakura volvió a recostarse para seguir descansando, ella tenía la tarde libre -Te veré después, Naruto. Suerte con su entrenamiento, Kiba y Hinata-

-Gracias, Sakura. Estoy planeando superar a Naruto- Kiba lucía una sonrisa confiada que contagió a la ninja, en parte porque era divertida su afirmación y en parte porque sabía que eso no pasaría. Naruto pensaba en discutir allí mismo y hasta era capaz de exigir un enfrentamiento para demostrar sus habilidades, así que lo mejor era intervenir.

-Llegarán tarde si no se van ahora- eso pareció tranquilazarlos y se marcharon en paz, empezaron a charlar y reírse y pronto el enfrentamiento quedó olvidado. La ninja los observó alejarse, cada equipo tenía lo suyo, pensó satisfecha. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el sol hiciera lo suyo y bronceara un poco su pálida piel, esa cálida sensación no duró mucho, una sombra pronto obstruyó los rayos de sol.

-¿Debería preocuparme por ese ninja ?- Kakashi había observado toda la escena y claro que había notado el evidente interés por la joven. Sakura abrió los ojos e intentó verlo a la cara, pero el sol dificultaba su vista.

-¿Así es cómo me saludas?- la joven hizo un puchero adorable que bajó su guardia. El ninja observó a su alrededor y esperó que no hubiera nadie presente, entonces se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué tal ha ido tu día? - tomó su mano y la entrelazó con la suya.

-Me he divertido mucho, aunque ahora estoy exhausta- ella le ofrecía una sonrisa sincera y colocó la cabeza sobre sus piernas. Pronto sus dudas se disiparon, ella estaba entregada a él -¿Tuviste un día interesante?- Kakashi acariciaba su rostro con suavidad, era una escena de lo más romántica y privada, ellos tendidos bajo el sol en un día despejado y sin una sola nube, el viento refrescando el clima cálido, el sonido de la cascada acompañada del suave canto de los pájaros, nadie podía pedir más, ni siquiera un ninja élite como él.

-Eres lo mejor de mi día- comenzaba a suavizarse, comenzaba a dejarse llevar por la profunda ternura de Sakura.

-Debiste tener un día fatal- la joven rió por su propia broma pero a Kakashi no le pareció gracioso -¿Aún te encargas de los exámenes Chunnin?-

-Sí, lo haré hasta que terminen, en cinco días- suspiró un poco pensativo, cuando esa misión terminara volvería a salir de la Aldea y eso no le apetecía últimamente.

-Ten cuidado, Tsunade -sama parece muy inquieta por estos días- Sakura abrió los ojos e intentó verlo atravez de su escondite. Tocó su máscara ANBU y la acarició como si fuera su rostro, inevitablemente eso lo conmovió.

-Tengo una ninja médico que se encarga de mí, estaré bien- necesitaba besarla en ese momento para que la joven dejara a un lado sus preocupaciones y él un miedo irracional que parecían no tener fundamentos.

-Eres mi paciente favorito- Sakura cambió su semblante y pareció que su buen humor no había sido afectado. Pero seguía necesitado de probar de nuevo sus labios, hacía dos largos días que no la besaba.

-Alguien viene- dijo poniéndose alerta.

-Te veré después- la joven entendía lo secreta de su relación y más que entenderlo, lo aceptaba. Pero él no quería dejarla aún.

-Vamos- la tomó de la mano y la levantó del frío césped, la guió con rapidez mientras algunas voces delataban que pronto no estarían solos, se escondieron tras la cascada justo al tiempo en el que el campo de entrenamiento era ocupado por alguien más, debían ser por lo menos tres ninjas. Se quedaron totalmente inmoviles hasta estar seguros de que no habían sido vistos. Una charla se desarrollaba del otro lado de la cascada y aunque no se oía tan cerca lo mejor era ser precavidos. Después de un par de minutos, Kakashi pudo relajarse, quien quiera que estuviera en el campo de entrenamiento no planeaba acercarse a la cascada. Observó a Sakura y pronto notó lo cerca que la tenía, prácticamente la había acorralado contra una de las paredes de la cueva, honestamente no había sido su intención pero no pensaba desaprovechar la situación. La observó y Sakura parecía leer sus pensamientos, su mirada brillosa y divertida, su respiración un poco acelerada, sus mejillas sonrojadas, todo lo ocasionaba esa chispa tan ardiente entre ambos.

-Cierra los ojos- pidió él, más que una orden parecía una petición necesitada. Sakura lo observó indescisa, con los ojos como rendijas y escrutando su rostro a detalle, por fin asintió y los cerró con una sonrisa divertida. Le encantaba esa actitud en ella, no obedecía cualquier orden, ella analizaba sus opciones y tomaba su propia decisión- No los abras hasta que yo te lo diga- susurró un poco nervioso, estaba a punto de hacer algo que jamás pensó que haría, si Sakura rompía ese trato todo se arruinaría entre ellos.

Sakura se quedó inmóvil y expectante, en espera de la consecuencias al cerrar los ojos, y su recompensa no tardó en llegar. Sintió un suave toque en sus labios, el ninja se había quitado la máscara para besarla, podía sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, su lengua acariciar la suya y sus manos aferrarse a su cintura. Por un momento estuvo tentada a abrir los ojos y por fin ver el rostro del hombre que comenzaba a cambiar sus días, pero no lo hizo, algo dentro de ella le advirtió que aún no era el momento; en lugar de eso, acarició su rostro con suavidad, intententando acostumbrarse a cada detalle, tratando de adivinar si acaso sería un rostro atractivo, debía serlo si besaba así.

Kakashi la siguió besando, pero mantenía los ojos abiertos como parte de su precaución, debía asegurarse de que ella no rompiera su trato, sin embargo, después de varios minutos decidió que el beso perdía gran parte de su encanto si no se dejaba llevar por completo, así que cerró los ojos y enseguida pudo notar la diferencia, subió la intensidad del contacto y disfrutó de cada segundo. Sus manos actuaban por su cuenta y sin siquiera darse cuenta, ya recorrían todo el cuerpo de la joven, desde su pequeña cintura hasta su trasero levantando su falda peligrosamente, una de sus manos se quedó allí amenazando con subir un poco más, la otra subió lo suficiente para llegar al pecho de la joven, el cual acarició en pequeños círculos, no tardó mucho en sentir las consecuencias de sus caricias, el seno de la médico se puso duro y erecto, era una invitación demasiado seductora para detenerse. Bajó sus labios hasta su cuello y besó cada centímetro con fuerza, intentando sacar el deseo reprimido, escuchó la respiración agitada de Sakura y sintió su pulso acelerado como el suyo propio.

Su mano se deslizó por debajo de la blusa hasta encontrar el sostén que encerraba el pecho firme y duro de la joven, metió la mano y no perdió segundo en acariciar esa suave piel, sus senos imploraban sus caricias y él no se las negó; eran perfectos, cabían con exactitud en su mano por lo que podía cubrirlos y estrujarlos con la fuerza necesaria para escuchar entrecortados jadeos de placer. En momentos como ese era fácil pensar que era él quien tenía el control de la situación, de la relación que se desarrollaba, pero no se dejaba engañar, sabía que estaba hundiendose en ese cuerpo y que las salidas de emergencia estaban cada vez más atrás, estaba a sus órdenes aunque aparentara control, ella podía pedirle un día entero y él podría incluso cancelar una misión. No podía saber quién tenía a quién en sus manos.

-Vi la forma en la que Kiba te trataba, parecía muy interesado en ti- se mordió la lengua apenas terminó de hablar. Había cometido una gran error, acababa de nombrar a Kiba por su nombre, como si ya lo conociera. Se quedó inmóvil, suma caricias cesaron esperando que la joven no notara ese detalle.

-¿Me has estado siguiendo?- Sakura hablaba en un seductor tono; estaba totalmente entregada a las caricias así que apenas se enfocaba en lo que escuchaba. No había notado ese particular detalle.

-Me gusta asegurarme que estás bien- reanudó sus caricias con tranquilidad y tratando de enfocarse en el interrogatorio y la mejor forma de obtener las respuestas era con suaves caricias. Sus manos seguían sobre su cuerpo, besaba su cuello y la acorralaba aún más contra la pared, su ropa estaba un poco húmeda por atravesar la cascada, pero era un detalle sin importancia.

-Debo ser muy importante para que el capitán ANBU cuide de mí- una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro, ella tenía siempre algo qué decir, además no se dejaba intimidar por las caricias, pero ante todo, mantenía su trato, sus ojos seguían completamente cerrados.

-Lo eres, le encantas al capitán ANBU- aún estando en la situación tan comprometida, Sakura rió con ganas, su risa era un sonido suave pero contagioso que acabó por hacerlo reír a él también, había sonado como un verdadero tonto. Se separó y colocó de nuevo su máscara satisfecho de ser divertido para ella pero avergonzado de su comentario ridículo, desde cuándo se comportaba como un adolescente.

-No es necesario que te preocupes por Kiba, ni por él ni por nadie más- Sakura aseguró con los ojos cerrados y con tono tan natural que parecía que estaban juntos hace dos años y no dos días. Ella se veía hermosa, hipnotizante y preciosa para cualquier hombre con ojos y cerebro.

-Puedes abrir los ojos- susurró envolviéndole en sus brazos, con su pequeño cuerpo entre el suyo -Deberíamos salir de aquí- de pronto sintió que Sakura tomaba su mano y la entrelazaba en la suya.

-¿Hay alguien por quien yo debería preocuparme? - él sonrió bajo la máscara, la joven intentaba no demostrar su curiosidad y eso era divertido.

-Nadie, tú eres mi chica- el rostro de Sakura se iluminó pero fingió no darle importancia, esa actitud ligeramente arrogante y segura era de lo más sexy y tierna. La acercó a su cuerpo en un constante abrazo, y antes de salir se aseguró de que el campo de entrenamiento estuviera vacío, y así era. Caminaron bajo el atardecer de colores naranja y rosado, mientras el sol caía en el horizonte y bañaba a la Aldea con las últimas horas de luz.

Kakashi se sentía satisfecho, quizá, después de todo podría revelarle su identidad y ella terminaría perdonandolo, podía sentir una esperanza mientras tomaba su mano.

Los días pasaron tranquilos y placidos, ningún disturbio afectó la Aldea, las amenazas parecían muy lejanas que, incluso un ANBU como él, se permitió relajarse un poco. Los últimos cuatro días, había estado repartiendo su atención entre Sakura y los exámenes Chunnin, mañana darían por acabado esa prueba y entonces todo volvería a la normalidad, pero hasta entonces cada día visitaba a Sakura, la visitaba en el hospital, después del entrenamiento o, justo como ahora, en su habitación después de estar seguros que sus padres dormían. El ninja observó la habitación y se dio cuenta de un detalle que había pasado por alto las noches anteriores, sobre una mesilla junto a la cama había una fotografía del equipo siete, pero no la original con Sasuke y él presentes, en la nueva solo aparecían: Naruto, Sakura y Yamato: eso lo sofocó, parecía que ma joven había intentado borrar cualquier huella de su pasado y él era sólo pasado.

Estaban acostados sobre la cama, una vela iluminaba ligeramente la habitación y él envolvía en sus brazos a Sakura que descansaba tranquila junto a él, la joven vestía un linda pijama, nada sensual o atrevido, solo una blusa y shorts que le quedaban de maravilla.

Así que ese debía ser el mejor momento para intentar averiguar qué era lo que sentía la joven por él, por su verdadera identidad como primer y original encargado del equipo siete. Inspiró hondo y trató de que su voz sonara tan natural como fuera posible.

-Sakura, durante nuestra primera misión a solas, mencionaste que no obedecían a Yamato al principio, ¿Por qué? - la joven lo observó confundida pero después pareció recordar ese comentario, se alejó de sus brazos y terminó sentándose en la cama. Su cabello un poco alborotado caía sobre sus hombros y algunos rebeldes mechones rosados estaban en su rostro, la joven los retiró y los colocó tras sus orejas. Se le veía ligeramente incómoda, se estremeció pero por fin habló.

-Yamato sensei no es el encargado original del equipo siete- su voz intentaba no mostrar emociones -Antes de él, nuestro equipo estaba completo.. Seguramente has escuchado el nombre de Sasuke- Kakashi asintió un poco aturdido de escuchar la historia que él conocía a la perfección- Pues era otro integrante del equipo, después, como ya debes saber, terminó por marcharse con Orochimaru… y el antiguo encargado de nuestro equipo nos dejó después de eso. Supongo que nunca confió en nosotros lo suficiente para quedarse, nadie quiere un equipo roto- se encogió de hombros pero la emoción en su voz era más que evidente.

-¿Qué pasó con él? - era la pregunta más estúpida que podía hacer, era ridículo que preguntara por él mismo.

-No lo sé- sabía que mentía y la razón era más que obvia, cómo le diría que él también era un ANBU- Seguramente ha vuelto a ser lo que siempre fue, un ninja y no un sensei… como sea creo que estamos mejor sin él y sin Sasuke- Kakashi se arrepentía de haber provocado esa conversación.

-No creo que él pensara que no eran un buen equipo, estoy seguro que no fue así- bajo la máscara Kakashi no encontraba fuerza para que su voz no temblara.

-Nos abandonó. Somos el único equipo que ha sufrido dos rupturas y no ha sido fácil reconstruirlo, al final Yamato sensei fue mejor que…- la joven se quedó en silencio, estaba a punto de decir su nombre- Al principio Naruto y yo pensamos que Yamato sensei nos abandonaría si nos equivocabamos, así que casi no nos tomamos su presencia enserio, intentamos alejarlo e incluso le pedimos a la Hokage que lo revelara, pero no, él se quedó después de cada misión fallida- una ligera sonrisa se asomó en su rostro -Pensamos que jamás podría ser parte del equipo siete, era un intruso que intentaba suplantar un lugar, pero él fue el pegamento que nos unió a Naruto y a mí, nos enseñó a cuidar del otro- terminó de hablar y una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro, parecía que la incomodidad anterior desaparecía lentamente.

-Lo lamento- era el responsable de los miedos que ahora enfrentaban sus dos ex alumnos.

-No ha sido tu culpa-

-Aún no lo perdonas, ¿Cierto?- tenía un nudo en la garganta, veía a Sakura a través de la máscara y se sentía como el mentiroso más grande de toda la Aldea, era ridículo que siguiera preguntando.

-Ya no me importa- aseguró incapaz de ocultar la amargura en su voz. Tomó sus rodillas y metió su cabeza entre sus piernas. La miseria de Kakashi se hizo más honda, se quedó mirándola inseguro de tocarla, pero al final la abrazó con fuerza y dejó que ella se refugiara en su pecho, estaba segura de que no lloraba pero estaba enfrascada en un silencio sepulcral.

-¿Estás bien?- Sakura sólo asintió. Kakashi estiró la mano y apagó la vela, apenas sintió la llama extinguirse en las yemas de los dedos. Se alejó un poco y quitó su máscara junto a parte de su traje ANBU. En seguida Sakura se refugió en sus brazos. Kakashi no sabía cómo remediar la situación en la que se había metido, pero por lo menos lo intentaría.

La abrazó y besó su cabellera, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó también, sus manos, sus brazos, su cuello y no se detuvo hasta que escuchó una diminuta sonrisa de su parte, también le hizo cosquillas hasta que su risa fue ruidosa y natural, tenía que saber que estaría bien, que él podía hacerla sentir mejor.

-¡Basta!- imploró la joven intentando librarse de sus manos, se movía inquieta pero no lo lograba dejar de reír. Al final quedaron sobre la cama que ya era un desastre, intentando recuperar la respiración -Podría haberte quitado de encima- aseguró Sakura con un tono totalmente vivaz.

-¿Cómo es que eres tan fuerte?, te he visto durante tus entrenamientos y eres asombrosa-

-¿Me vigilas?- Kakashi rió con ganas, la tomó de la cintura y de un sólo movimiento la colocó sobre él. Estaban en completa oscuridad pero aún así Sakura encontró la manera de llegar hasta sus labios y compartir un dulce beso.

-Me aseguro que tu compañero sea delicado contigo durante los entrenamientos- puntualizó contra sus labios, sus manos viajaban por toda su espalda -Así, que por qué eres tan fuerte-

-Tsunade sama no sólo me enseñó técnicas médicas- no necesitaba más explicaciones. La besó de nuevo.

-Significa que no debo meterme contigo nunca- dedujo para diversión de la joven que rió contra sus labios.

-No creo tener oportunidad con el capitán ANBU- Sakura lo besó y recorrió su rostro con sus delicadas manos, era una sensación tan embriagante, que le robaba el aliento, que lo dejaba necesitado de más, y no se refería a su cuerpo, él anhelaba escuchar su nombre en esos labios, hacía más de tres años que ella lo pronunció por última vez.

Se besaron durante un largo rato más, Kakashi recorría su cuerpo con cierta necesidad que no era capaz de ocultar, acariciaba sus largas y descubiertas piernas, apretándola contra su cadera, podía sentir el pecho de la joven empujar contra su ropa. Ambos sabían que el deseo estaba creciendo rápidamente, casi a niveles peligroso si ninguno ponía un alto y ese fue Kakashi, utilizando todo su auto control, bajó la intensidad del beso pero siguió acariciando su cuerpo sobre la tela, sus pechos y piernas.

Sakura durmió en sus brazos esa noche, refugiada en su pecho completamente segura de estar a salvo. Durante esas horas de sueño, Kakashi se mantuvo despierto, aunque no veía a la mujer que dormía a su lado por la intensa oscuridad, se dedicó a encerrarla entre sus brazos, no dejó que se apartara nu un centímetro. Debía tomar una decisión, decirle quién era realmente o alejarse de ella sin ninguna explicación, sólo desaparecer como ya había hecho antes. No podría soportar ver rencor en esos ojos jade que lo veían con tanta ternura, escuchar palabras amargas de una boca tan dulce. Imaginó la expresión de Sakura cuando le dijera la verdad y cerró los ojos intentando borrar esa imagen, jamás lo perdonaría. Apretó más fuerte a la médico y besó su cabellera. Todo estaba en silencio, aún era de madrugada cuando él tomó su decisión.

Llegó el amanecer con los primeros rayos de sol que iluminaron el cuarto, Kakashi aprovechó para ver a Sakura completamente dormida en su pecho, abrazándolo con delicadeza y confianza. El amanecer le había mostrado que todo estaba en calma, que nada había pasado aún y que las cosas podían seguir así. Pero era una tranquilidad falsa, era como el silencio antes de la guerra, la calma antes de la tormenta. Kakashi la besó, sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que la situación se había ido completamente de sus manos, algo le decía que sería la última vez que la tendría así de cerca.


	5. UNA MISIÓN PARA EL EQUIPO SIETE

**UNA MISIÓN PARA EL EQUIPO SIETE:**

Era pasado del medio día, Sakura no tardaría en tomar su primer descanso del hospital y lo utilizaría para ir a las orillas del bosque. Por la mañana, el ANBU le había pedido encontrarse, era el último día de los exámenes Chunin y aunque él parecía un poco tenso, supuso que era por la tensión de los últimos días. A pesar de todo, Sakura sentía que las cosas no podían ir mejor, la noche anterior le había revelado una parte muy importante de su pasado y él se había mostrado tan comprensivo y atento, lo había afectado como si realmente pudiera sentir el dolor por el que ella había pasado. Él, quien quiera que fuera, era el hombre del que toda chica se enamora en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Así que cuando el reloj marcó las doce y media en punto, se despojó de la bata médico y salió del hospital. Caminó tranquilamente, era un día soleado y un poco caluroso, algunas nubes blancas y esponjosas completaban el pintoresco día, era la clase de día en la que nada debería salir mal. Cuando llegó a su destino, se quedó de pie y esperó, sabía que buscarlo sería en vano, él aparecería cuando se asegurara de estar completamente solos. No pasó más de un par de segundos cuando sintió una presencia en su espalda, el hombre no perdió tiempo y la abrazó ocultando su rostro en su cuello. Todo parecía ir normal, él siempre la abrazaba de esa forma y siempre que podía, pero estaba vez su silencio era un nuevo detalle.

-¿Todo está bien?- preguntó inquieta. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse; nunca le había gustado el silencio, era tan engañoso que la confundía.

-Eres lo único bueno que me ha pasado en un par de años- eso debía hacerla sentirse mejor, pero el tono tan amargo era demasiado evidente en su voz. La joven intentó sonreír y se dio vuelta, se topó con la máscara ANBU y de pronto quiso quitarla y ver realmente su expresión, esa máscara era demasiado inexpresiva.

-¿Qué sucede?- Sakura luchaba por conservar la calma pero su mente ya intentaba encontrar una causa a cualquier posible problema.

-Me vas odiar…-

-¿Odiarte?- eso casi la hizo reír, no tenía sentido- Yo no podría…- de pronto se oyó un ruido y alguien más apareció, en ese instante todo tuvo sentido. Él tenía razón, estaba muy cerca de odiarle.

-¿Qué sucede, Pakkun? - Kakashi se sentía mareado, no esperaba que su invocacion apareciera justo en ese momento. Había ido ahí para decirle que todo debía terminar, pero no esperaba que ella supiera su verdadera identidad. Ahora lo veía como realmente era, un miserable.

-Todo está en orden, oficialmente los exámenes terminaron- Pakkun anunció satisfecho sin imaginar lo inoportuna de su presencia, a Kakashi poco le importaba los exámenes.

-Te has ganado un descanso- su voz estaba ausente, apenas lograba concentrarse.

-Que gusto verte de nuevo Sakura- chan- la joven le devolvió una ligera sonrisa y un saludo de manos tembloroso. Se le veía al borde de la agonía.

Kakashi hizo un par de sellos y la invocacion tan inoportuna desapareció. Se quedaron en completo silencio unos segundos, el ninja no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, ninguna palabra se atrevía a salir de su seca garganta.

De pronto Sakura se acercó a él, con pasos precavidos, se acercó lo suficiente para quitar su máscara. No lo hizo con furia o ira, no la arrancó de su rostro, Sakura la retiró con cuidado y lentitud; lo que era más triste, tenía los ojos cerrados, como si al abrirlos esperara ver a otra persona, era su última esperanza.

-Por favor no abras los ojos- imploró intentando salvarlos a ambos, a él de la vergüenza y a ella del dolor. La joven se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz, pareció debatirse entre obedecerlo o no, por fin tomó su decisión y suspiró hondo.

Todo se acabó cuando ella abrió los ojos, cuando reconoció su rostro cubierto por una máscara de tela, cuando el Sharingan se mostró orgulloso.

El rostro de Sakura cambió completamente, su mirada se oscurecía y cualquier brillo quedó sepultado con su última esperanza, sus ojos vidriosos se negaban a dejar salir lágrimas cristalinas y dolorosas, sus mejillas estaban pálidas y mordía su labio inferior con fuerza. No era capaz de disimular lo rota que estaba. Lo veía atentamente pero sin pronunciar palabra alguna, su mirada dolida examinaba su rostro y después la máscara que aún sostenía entre sus dedos, no pasó mucho hasta que la soltó, la dejó caer al césped como si recordara que estuviera maldita, como si quemara o fuera algo desagradable. La máscara cayó con un ruido seco y él de ninguna forma la recogería. Se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos, hasta que la primera lágrima de Sakura traicionó su fuerza y cayó limpiamente al suelo, se le veía tan desgraciada, con el rostro apagado y pálido, parecía querer vomitar y lo veía con la mirada más decepcionada que jamás vio.

-Sakura…- al oír su nombre dio un respingo, ahora parecía recordar su voz y repetidas lágrimas siguieron cayendo.

-Nos abandonaste…- intentó alejarse pero pisó la máscara que estaba en el suelo. Su mirada cambió al ver ese objeto, parecía que terminaba de romperse- ¡Me tocaste!- gritó abrazandose a sí misma, se sentía ultrajada.

-No quería hacer las cosas de esa forma, pero no pude alejarme de ti..-

-Lo hiciste una vez, no creo que ese fuera un problema- su voz estaba cargada de amargura. Lo veía como si la hubiera abofeteado, era justo, le había destrozado el corazón aunque no lo admitiera.

-¡Maldición Sakura, si hubiera podido me habría alejado de ti!- gritó apretando la mandíbula para evitar que su voz sonara tan débil como se sentía- ¡Pero no pude! ¡No puedo! - se acercó a ella y la abrazó, quizá eso le recordaría que debía estar en sus brazos, pero el llanto de Sakura sólo aumentó y pronto comenzó a sollozar, tuvo que dejarla ir.

-No volverás a tocarme- la voz de Sakura no era de odio amargo, de amenazas que se escupen en malos momentos; su voz era calmada y sufrida, era un sollozo intentando sonar convincente para ella misma, no era un amenaza furiosa, era una promesa cruel. Se abrazó a sí misma y observó el suelo, como si se avergonzara de haberle entregado más que su cuerpo.

-No quise que nada de esto pasara- debía ser el miserable más grande de la Aldea entera, estaba haciendo llorar a una jovencita que había confiado en él.

-Debí parecer una completa idiota cuando te conté lo que había sucedido con mi equipo, debió ser divertido escucharlo de nuevo…-

-No lo fue…- tenía tantas palabras atoradas en la garganta que parecía un dolor físico. Lo más grave era que sólo podía disculparse, ni siquiera encontraría una justificación un poco decente para calmar esa mirada tan dolida en el joven rostro de la médico -Sé que me aproveché de ti, pero todo fue real, mi interés por ti, los besos, las caricias y mi fracasado intento por hacerte feliz. Confiabas en mí y eso es real, no importa quién seamos, ni mi pasado o el tuyo… lo importante es que por algunos días pudimos crear un presente juntos, aquella noche cuando hicimos el amor…- era el mejor discurso que podía proclamar. Caminó hasta ella para abrazarla.

-Jamás debiste tocarme…- Pero ella retrocedía.

-¡Joder! , ¡A la mierda entonces!- la observó por última vez, de la joven fresca y luminosa no quedaba mucho. No con sus ojos enrojecidos, sus mejillas pálidas y labios secos, con la mirada apagada y fría, cansada. La había perdido, ya nada tenía que hacer ahí. Se fue sin siquiera pensar en recoger su máscara del suelo y apareció en su habitación. Se quedó parado sin hacer nada más que intentar calmarse, cerró los ojos pero sólo podía ver la última imagen de Sakura y eso le provocó un nudo en la garganta. Estaba furioso con él mismo por haber provocado esa situación y estaba dolido con la joven por no perdonarlo. Sí, sabía que se había equivocado pero era la primera vez que llegaba tan lejos con una mujer, que su miedo de perderla era más grande que su sentido del deber. Había mentido por ambos, para que pudieran ser felices, porque ella era feliz en sus brazos.

-¡Maldición! - gritó frustrado mientras arrojaba un mueble al piso. El ruido fue por demás estrepitoso.

-Sabía que ella traería problemas- una voz a su espalda lo sobresaltó. Era el momento más inoportuno para las visitas.

-Ahora no- era la misma ANBU, durante toda la semana lo había buscado y él siempre se mostró ocupado.

-Sabía que estabas viendo a alguien más y ella no es ANBU, ¿Cierto? - el sonido de esa voz comenzaba a irritarlo, sus deducciones lo frustraba- Todos han notado que comienzas a llegar ligeramente tarde, que rechazaste misiones fuera de la Aldea que solían ser tus favoritas, te saltas los entrenamientos… no creo que ella sea buena para ti, quien quiera que sea. Nadie podrá entenderte mejor que yo-

-¡Largo!- gritó Kakashi fastidiado, no podía seguir escuchando cuánto había cambiado por Sakura, él ya se había dado cuenta.

-No es suficiente para ti-

-¡Largo!, ¡Largo de mi casa!- estaba escuchando estupideces. Sakura era demasiado para cualquier hombre, nadie la rebajaria frente a él. Pareció que su tono agrio logró ahuyentar a la inoportuna ANBU, por fin estaba solo de nuevo.

Observó los destrozos que su mal genio había causado, entre las ruinas del mueble y su contenido, algo llamó su atención: era la fotografía oficial del equipo siete, todos pequeños, Naruto y Sasuke con su actitud competitiva, pero Sakura mostraba una sonrisa tan inocente y radiante, con los ojos cerrados. Era su verdadero equipo, por el que había renunciado creyendo hacer lo correcto, convencido que no era el indicado para guiarlos por el complicado camino de un ninja. Sin embargo, ahora que veía esa fotografía, un enorme arrepentimiento caía en sus hombros, se lamentaba profundamente no ser el encargado de un par de ninjas tan talentosos y además de todo, estaba el hecho de que se había rendido y eso había arruinado cualquier posibilidad con Sakura. Tomó la fotografía entre sus manos quitando los vidrios rotos, y se sentó entre todos los destrozos para contemplar un poco de su pasado.

Suspiró cansado de tener que decidir, últimamente no lo había hecho muy bien, se preguntó cuál había sido su error más grande y estúpido, había una larga lista para elegir. Pero ahora tenía solo un par de opciones: regresaba por su máscara y seguía adelante con su rutina ANBU sin ver de nuevo atrás, fingiendo que esa última semana no había pasado, o, seguía con su rutina ANBU pero intentando obtener el perdón de Sakura, quizá si iba hasta su casa podrían solucionar las cosas.

-No me perdonará…- no podía engañarse con eso. La mirada de la médico había dicho más que sus palabras, en ese mismo momento también él se odiaba -No tengo ninguna oportunidad, no con esas dos opciones- aunque había una tercera que quizá podría remediar un poco muchos de sus errores. Era su salida de emergencia y aún no estaba seguro de tomar esa puerta; le tomó casi una hora de pensamientos y dudas, además de largas miradas a esa vieja fotografía poder decidirse, pero al final se puso de pie y salió por la ventana, ignorando el desastre que dejaba atrás e intentando no arrepentirse de lo que podría ser su última esperanza. Apareció a las orillas del bosque, su máscara seguía allí así que la tomó y entonces fue hasta la Torre Hokage.

Sakura estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, su llanto había cesado pero sentía un profundo hueco en el pecho, su corazón latía y era así como se daba cuenta que el mundo seguía avanzando. Luchaba contra la imperiosa necesidad de ir en la búsqueda de ese ninja y perdonarlo, sería fácil si él aún portara la máscara, pero cuando recordaba su verdadera identidad se sentía traicionada. Sus pensamientos eran una maraña de contradicciones, era ridículo que se siguiera sintiendo tan atraída al ANBU y al mismo tiempo tan avergonzada de haber entregado a su primer sensei. Él, quien los había abandonado cuando más necesitaban un guía, el ninja que no se despidió ni justificó su abandono, que jamás volvió a mostrar la cara, era el mismo que la había besado días atrás, la noche anterior. Y entonces no sabía qué le dolía más, su antiguo abandono, la falta de confianza en ellos para seguir a su lado, o, la farsa tan grande de la última semana, su juego no había sido nada divertido. Ella había terminado con el corazón roto.

-No pudiste ser más tonta- se recriminó a sí misma. ¿Cómo era posible que no reconociera su voz?, de todas las personas en la Aldea, él hubiera sido su última opción, no era concebible que no lo reconociera con la máscara puesta.

-¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan?- Naruto gritaba desde afuera de su ventana. La joven se sobresaltó un poco pero lo dejó entrar y entonces lo abrazó con fuerza. Durante casi tres años había creado una barrera para que nadie más entrara en su delicado corazón y resultó que el ninja que rompió esa coraza, fue el que años atrás la hizo levantar ese muro.

-Lo estaré. Estaré bien- no era la primera vez que tendría que empezar de cero y seguramente no sería la última. Con un poco de suerte, en un par de meses, esa herida sanaría. Deseaba no volverlo a ver jamás- ¿Qué sucede?- se separó y fingió una perfecta sonrisa que tranquilizó a su compañero. Él nunca le fallaría, estaba segura a su lado y no debió buscar refugio en otros brazos.

-La Abuela nos necesita, dice que es urgente- no había tiempo que perder.

Aparecieron en la oficina Hokage y el ambiente allí dejaba en claro que había graves problemas, algo no andaba nada bien. Guardaron silencio y esperaron las malas noticias.

-El Kazakage de la Aldea de la Arena ha sido secuestrado- la joven sintió que sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente, primero porque Gaara- sama era increíblemente fuerte y segundo porque eso era justo lo que habían tratado de evitar -Los pergaminos que usamos como fuente de comunicación con un infiltrado señalaban una conspiración en la Arena, pero nunca creí que llegaran tan lejos…- la Hokage estaba tan sorprendida como ellos, pero claramente tenía un plan.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Naruto pareció de pronto muy ansioso, comenzó a mirar a todos lados en busca de respuestas. Sakura tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza, eso pareció volverlo a la realidad. Asintió y esperó las órdenes.

-Temari, la hermana del Kazakage, partió esta mañana hasta su Aldea y seguramente no tiene idea de lo que sucede, nosotros no tenemos más información que este pergamino, así que el equipo siete será el encargado de llevar a cabo esta misión. Irán allá y se pondrán al servicio de la Arena- la joven se quedó atónita, aún tenía demasiadas dudas en la cabeza como para participar en una misión así. Pero entonces sintió la mano de su compañero entrelazada con la suya, parecía irradiar la confianza que ella necesitaba. Observó sus profundos ojos azules y asintió, no había tiempo para velar su roto corazón.

-¿Yamato sensei ya lo sabe?- Sakura se enfocó en lo que vendría, no podía cometer una equivocación.

-Él no irá con ustedes- los ninjas se observaron sorprendidos, la Hokage había dicho: el equipo siete y Yamato era el encargado- Hay alguien que quiere volver- Sakura no tuvo tiempo de asimilar las palabras de la Hokage porque su antiguo sensei entró por la ventana.

-Kakashi-sensei…- susurró Naruto apretando la mano de su compañera con un poco más de fuerza. La médico desvió la vista incómoda, no podía ver su rostro, con su típica vestimenta Jounin, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Sus ojos comenzaron a arder y tuvo que morder su labio inferior para no gritar.

-¿Todo está bien, Sakura?- la Hokage la veía confundida, su reacción era demasiado sentimental.

-Sí, es sólo que ha pasado mucho tiempo-

-Es bueno verlo, sensei- a pesar de todo Naruto sonreía alegre. Él nunca había dejado de añorar su antiguo equipo y no era válido arruinar esa sensación porque él le había mentido a ella, Naruto nunca le había recriminado su abandono y ella no haría que comenzara a hacerlo.

-También me alegra verlos, chicos- Kakashi mostraba una ligera sonrisa tras la máscara que perturbaba a Sakura y que ocasionaba que se aferrara con más fuerza a la mano de su compañero.

-Más tarde podrán ponerse al día, pero ahora tienen una misión muy importante por cumplir. Partirán en una hora, vayan y prepárense- la Hokage seguía intrigada por la conducta de Sakura pero no había tiempo de indagar en el tema. Cada minuto sería vital.

Sakura salió de la habitación y sintió que el aire comenzaba a fluir de nuevo por sus pulmones, en esa habitación apenas había soportado la sofocante sensación de recibir tantas noticias y novedades. Salió de la Torre tan rápido como pudo, tenía que ir a su casa y arreglar su equipo y mientras menos pensara en que compartiría varios días con el hombre que deseaba no volver a ver, todo sería más fácil. Sólo tenía que fingir que nada había pasado.

-¡Sakura-chan!- Naruto la alcanzó a mitad del camino -¿Qué sucede?- era evidente que había notado su actitud tan insegura -¿Es por Kakashi sensei?-

-Ha vuelto como si nada. No creo que sea justo- le era imposible ocultar el sentimiento en su voz. Ni siquiera podía decir su nombre.

-Entiendo, pero realmente lucía arrepentido. Somos un equipo, Kakashi sensei nos enseñó mucho, no creo que debas ser tan dura con él- Naruto tenía un poco de razón, y quizás hubiera olvidado esa falta, pero no la farsa de la última semana.

-Dijo que no debíamos abandonar a un compañero, nunca, pero él lo hizo-

-Todos cometemos errores, creo que él realmente pensó que lo mejor era irse, que no era el indicado para nosotros. Ahora no estoy seguro de si actuó bien o mal, creo que él ya se reprocha bastante esa decisión y lo importante es que ha vuelto…- Naruto la tomó de la mano y la detuvo -Él nos enseñó las bases para formar un verdadero equipo, no es justo recordar sólo una decisión. Tú sabes que mi intención ha sido reunir al equipo siete, el original-

-Y yo nunca impediré que lo hagas... - apretó más fuerte su mano y lo abrazó -Sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo, tú más que nadie sabe cuánto sufrí su abandono… necesito tiempo y que te quedes a mi lado- estaba a punto de llorar pero tenían una misión importante en frente y no había tiempo para sentimentalismo. Le dedicó una sonrisa y fue hasta su casa a prepararse.

Poco menos de una hora después, Naruto, su antiguo sensei y ella, partían hacia lo que sería una misión más demandante de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido imaginar. Sakura se daba cuenta de las miradas furtivas que él le dirigía, pero usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ceder. Lo había dicho antes: necesitaría tiempo, y no precisamente para perdonarlo, sino para sanar y seguir adelante.

UNA MISIÓN COMPLICADA Y DEMANDANTE DESPUÉS:

Kakashi intentaba descansar en la habitación que le había sido ofrecida después de que lograran rescatar al Kazakage. No mentiría al afirmar que debía ser la misión más demandante en años, y la razón era que debía cuidar a sus alumnos, era la sensación protectora que generaba ser el encargado de un equipo, intentar protegerlos era su prioridad.

Durante la misión se había llevado grandes sorpresas, la primera había sido la gran capacidad que demostró Sakura como médico salvando a Kankuro cuando todos parecían haberse rendido, y después su batalla y la victoria contra un Akatsuki, ella había demostrado una fortaleza que comenzaba a destacar. Estaba convencido de que sería una pieza clave en el futuro, sería fundamental.

Además de todo los peligros que enfrentaron, y de proteger a Naruto en su persecución tras otro Akatsuki, tuvo que enfrentar el hecho de que siempre se estaría preocupando por Sakura, durante el camino no dejaba de verla, intentaba no ponerla bajo ningún riesgo, apenas podía quitarle la vista de encima, era demasiado para su regreso como encargado de un equipo.

Se habían enfrentado a diferentes peligros y los jóvenes los habían resuelto de gran manera, era casi como tener compañeros y no alumnos. Había tenido que utilizar el Sharingan y eso lo había dejado exhausto, pero valía la pena por protegerlos. Habían hecho un gran trabajo al traer con vida a el Kazakage, nadie esperaba tan buenos resultados.

Durante la misión, su furia contra Sakura por no aceptar sus disculpas y olvidar sus errores, desaparecieron. No podía culparla por sentirse traicionada, pero no soportaba sentir que ella lo ignoraba. No quería su compasión y que siguiera adelante, él quería su amor, lo que había antes de que todo se arruinara, las noches cálidas y juntos, los besos tibios y sus ojos jade grandes y luminosos. No la quería como su alumna, la quería como la mujer con la que había compartido la cama. Esa decisión fue lo que lo llevó hasta la habitación de al lado. Ni siquiera tocó, ella estaría despierta y así la encontró, de pie junto a la gran ventana, solo con una pequeña blusa y unos shorts, sin vendas y con el pelo suelto y un poco alborotado.

-Gracias por cuidar a Naruto- ni siquiera se dio vuelta, seguía viendo atentamente por la ventana, lo había reconocido sin siquiera girarse. Su voz temblaba ligeramente y no estaba seguro de si ella lloraba.

-Lo hiciste bien, eres una gran médico…-

-¿Por qué nos abandonaste? - interrumpió sus esfuerzos para halgarla.

-Era mi deber retener a Sasuke, debí detenerlo como el encargado que era… Cuando me di cuenta que había fallado, me sentí inútil. Pensé que si no era capaz de mantener el equipo unido, no podría convertirlos en lo que ahora son, ninja fuertes e independientes- respiró hondo y se dio cuenta de lo fácil que era hablar con ella, a pesar de todo -No soy bueno demostrando mis sentimientos, nunca lo he sido, pero cuando observé el dolor en ustedes por perder a Sasuke, supe que no quería volver a fallarles y la única solución era alejarme del equipo. No lo hice por mí, para mejorar y desprenderme de ustedes, lo hice porque realmente pensé que era lo mejor-

-¿Por qué volviste?- la joven aún le daba la espalda, pero Kakashi tenía la inmensa necesidad de abrazarla por la cintura, de hundir su rostro entre su delicado cuello y aspirar su embriagante aroma, se moría por pasar sus manos por cada rincón de su cuerpo y despojarla de cada prenda de ropa, hundirse en ella y escucharla jadear de placer, en medio de todo el desastre que había ocasionado, quería hacerle el amor, aunque fuera la última vez.

-Alguna vez tuve un equipo, y me costó muy caro fallarles… Recordé que no importa lo difícil que sea, no abandonas a tu equipo… También volví por ti- se quedó parado esperando una respuesta, la joven parecía aceptar esos argumentos, pero eran solo justificaciones para volver y que fuera perdonado su abandono, no para enmendar su farsa, el haberla engañado y aprovechado de su máscara ANBU. Ese problema parecía no tener más solución que Sakura fuera piadosa y lo perdonara todo.

-No vuelvas a marcharte de esa forma- pidió y aunque eso parecía ser una esperanza, pronto todo se vino abajo -Naruto confía en ti, no le falles a él-

-No lo haré…- se quedó en silencio esperando que ella dijera algo más, que por lo menos se girara y lo viera a los ojos, pero eso no pasó.

Cuando la conoció sintió que había una barrera que la cubría, que no dejaba entrar a nadie más en su vida, y a él le había costado cruzar ese muro y descubrir que tras la ninja segura e independiente, había una jovencita amorosa y delicada que se entregaba por completo, que era pasional y romántica. Sin embargo, ahora que la veía de nuevo, sintió que ya estaba del otro lado de ese muro, que la veía desde la otra orilla y que pronto esa barrera ni siquiera le permitiría verla. Quizá era la última vez que la sentía así de cerca, con los sentimientos tan a flor de piel, quizá esta vez el muro que la rodeara fuera demasiado alto para que alguien pudiera cruzarlo.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, quiso avanzar pero sus pies se quedaron allí. Se dio vuelta y aunque al principio quiso volver a entrar a esa habitación, su mano sólo se quedó ahí, sin valor para empujar la puerta. Recargó el rostro en la fría madera y cerró los ojos hasta el nudo en su garganta fue resistible.

Estaba cansado, más que eso, estaba agotado; había usado demasiado el Sharingan. Por alguna parte había escuchado que el segundo día era el peor, si era así, seguramente mañana apenas podría moverse, probablemente mañana todo dolería más, el cuerpo, el alma, haberla perdido.


	6. REDENCIONES

**REDENCIONES:**

Kakashi estaba en las orillas del bosque, a pesar de que el tiempo había pasado, ese lugar aún le traía malos recuerdos, sin embargo no dejaba de ir por lo menos una vez por semana, un poco masoquista pero era lo único que le había quedado, recuerdos. Esta ocasión no estaba allí para seguir reprochando sus errores, la Aldea entera buscaba refugio. No había mucho que siguiera de pie.

Kakashi se recostó en el frío suelo y respiró hondo, inhaló tanto aire como pudo y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda; hace unas pocas horas llegó a creer que ese había sido su último respiro. Esa tarde la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas había sido atacada por Pain, había sido un ataque devastador, ruinas era lo único que se veía, miedo, un miedo grande había quedado. Ningún muerto, todos revivieron gracias al héroe del momento: Naruto, él no solo se había enfrentado de una forma formidable al entonces enemigo, sino que los salvó de la muerte. Hacía un par de horas se enfrentó a un enemigo que lo hizo desprenderse momentáneamente de la vida, y aunque toda la vida ninja se había preparado para morir, porque lo aceptaba como parte de ser ninja, se había sorprendido de la sensación tan amarga que lo embargó; su último recuerdo había sido el rostro de Sakura, su expresión dolida que aún calaba en lo más hondo de su pecho. Esa experiencia mortal no había sido del todo desaprovechada, arregló algunos asuntos inconclusos con su padre. Ahora se sentía un poco más en calma, solo, pero más tranquilo.

No había logrado que Sakura lo perdonara, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sin ella? Demasiado. Los meses pasaron y Sakura cada día parecía mejor, la vio sonreír después de unos meses, recuperó un poco de su brillo tan especial en sus grandes ojos jade, ese semblante roto y dolido desapareció lentamente y dejó que su frescura juvenil la llenara de vida. Él aún seguía lleno de ella, seguía en el pasado y aunque había días en los que se entregaba de nuevo a su vida anterior, compartiendo la cama con cuerpos fugaces, fingiendo un desinterés por casi todo, besando bocas amargas y respirando aromas distintos varias veces por semana; cuando esa etapa pasaba, sólo quedaba el recuerdo de Sakura, era lo único constante en su vida.

Seguía siendo el encargado del equipo siete, la confianza había crecido notoriamente, llegando al punto en el que la médico lo había vuelto a llamar "sensei", era capaz de verlo a los ojos e incluso ofrecerle una sonrisa y quizá eso era lo más doloroso, que ella pudiera tratarlo con tanta indiferencia, como si ya hubiera pasado página y él odiaba eso. No quería su compasión ni amabilidad, necesitaba su rencor y dolor para sentir que la joven aún lo tenía en su sistema como él a ella. Él no era bueno fingiendo lo desdichado que se era.

Esa tarde había sentido a Sakura más lejos que nunca, cuando la ninja abrazó a su compañero agradeciendo su intervención y salvando a todos de un destino fatal, la vio tan entregada a otro que parecía que moría de nuevo. Aún después de tanto no se acostumbraba a verla como si nada hubiera pasado. Quizá se aferraba demasiado a esa semana juntos, pero había sido una probada demasiado dulce para una vida tan amarga.

-Creo que es hora de que empiece a aceptar que te perdí- susurró para sí mismo. Nunca lo había aceptado en voz alta y quizá era eso lo que necesitaba.

Tocó su pecho y sintió su corazón latir de forma irregular, siempre era de la misma forma cuando pensaba en ella. Esa tarde la había observado de cerca, verla tan entregada al hospital, a la gente que la necesitaba le recordaba cruelmente lo que había perdido. Había luchado a su forma por ella, para obtener un poco más que su perdón, pero la médico siempre se mostró indispuesta. Lo había intentando y era hora de aceptar que le tocaba perder. Los primeros meses estuvo tentado a volver a ANBU, no tenía sentido seguir en ese equipo si no podía más que instruir a Sakura, algunas veces estuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina Hokage dispuesto a presentar de nuevo su renuncia como sensei, pero entonces recordaba que le había asegurado a Sakura que no le fallaría de nuevo y cambiaba de opinión. Así que sólo se dejó llevar por el ritmo de vida que implicaba ser un ninja, ir de misión, charlar con los pocos amigos que tenía, dejó que la vida siguiera avanzando.

-¿Quién es?- se escucharon algunos pasos en la oscuridad y eso interrumpió sus pensamientos. Justo cuando estaba por decidir olvidarse de la joven aparecía una interrupción que siempre consideró como una señal para no hacerlo. Esta vez la señal no podía ser más confusa.

Entre algunos árboles, una pequeña figura apareció, la luz de la luna no brillaba con tanta fuerza así que no supo quien era hasta que estuvo a un par de metros.

-Sakura…- susurró casi sin aliento. La joven parecía una aparición sacada de sus más profundos deseos, casi dudaba que fuera real. Siguió caminando hasta él lentamente, algunas nubes dejaron de ocultar la luna y entonces brilló con fuerza mostrando el rostro de la joven, tenía una expresión de dolor, incluso sus mejillas aún tenían el rastro de algunas lágrimas, de nuevo parecía estar sufriendo. El ninja desvió la vista, no podía volver a ver esa expresión, seguramente ella estaba allí para reprocharle la farsa que había montado, el engaño al que la había sometido, cerró los ojos y esperó a que las palabras comenzaran a salir.

Sakura se acercó a su sensei, su llanto parecía haberse controlado pero sus ojos seguían un poco enrojecidos, esperó que eso no la hiciera ver mal, esa noche quería verse aunque fuera un poco bonita. Se detuvo frente al ninja que cerraba los ojos con fuerza y titubeó un poco insegura de estar ahí, quizás él ya no quería verla y por eso cerraba los ojos, quizá estuviera fastidiado de la actitud siempre renuente de su parte. Aún así, se arrodilló para quedar a su altura, sus manos un poco temblorosas se acercaron al rostro de su sensei y lo acariciaron bajo la máscara, había tantos recuerdos en una simple caricia que aunado a los recientes eventos provocó de nuevo su llanto. Gruesas lágrimas siguieron resbalando por sus mejillas. El ninja parecía agradecer sus suaves caricias así que ella continuó reconociendo su rostro. Unió sus frentes y respiró hondo, un sólo recuerdo invadía su mente ocasionado cierta inseguridad en ella.

FLASHBACK:

La misión en la Aldea de la Arena había terminado hacía un par de días, una misión agotadora y demandante. Por la cabeza de Sakura rondaban muchas ideas, la más fuerte era que debía perdonar a el ANBU, su actitud realmente parecía de arrepentimiento y además Naruto tenía razón, todo mundo tenía derecho a equivocarse. No era que fuera a olvidarlo de la noche a la mañana, pero quizá si bajaba un poco la guardia algún día todo podría ser como antes. En eso estaba cuando en su pequeño consultorio en el hospital apareció una mujer ANBU totalmente desconocida para ella.

-¿Te puedo ayudar? - Sakura no era la encargada de atender a ese grupo élite pero aún así estaba dispuesta a ayudar.

-No pensé que fueras tan jovencita- la médico no entendía esa frase, estaba a punto de preguntar pero ella continuó su monólogo- Él sólo está jugando contigo, no esperes ser la excepción. Kakashi tiene cierto talento para conquistar pero me temo que pierde el interés en un par de días, yo estuve en su cama antes que tú así que no te creas tan especial- Sakura palideció, ¿Quién se suponía que era ella y cómo se enteró de la extinta relación que mantenía con el ANBU?

-Supongo que vienes a decirme que TÚ eres la indicada para él - no pensaba quedarse callada e hizo más que evidente el sarcasmo en su voz.

-Puedes burlarte, pero es la verdad. No lo conoces tanto como yo. Hemos compartido la cama antes de que aprendieras a lanzar una shuriken-

-¿Eso fue antes o después de que dejara ANBU?, ya debes saber la razón por la que ha vuelto a ser MI sensei-

-Ha vuelto porque se sentía culpable, pero no te quiere, sólo es para disminuir su cargo de conciencia por aburrirse tan pronto de ti. Te aseguro que pronto volverá a nuestro equipo, porque en mi cama ya lo tengo- desapareció así como llegó y dejó a la jovencita con el estómago revuelto. Sakura luchó por recobrar la compostura y se negó a derramar alguna sufrida lágrima pero cayó de rodillas al suelo. Había pensado que él realmente quería una reconciliación pero ahora lo dudaba, dudaba que pudieran tener alguna oportunidad. Eran realmente diferentes y el hecho de que una de sus mujeres viniera con tanto derecho a reclamarle debía significar que mantenían alguna relación y ella se negaba a involucrarse con un hombre así. No tenía suficiente corazón para tantos enredos, algunos aún le quitaban el sueño.

-Sólo quiere quitarse un cargo de conciencia. Soy un pequeño error que quiere enmendar para no manchar su expediente- su estómago seguía revuelto. Apenas podía controlar las ganas de vomitar cuando imaginaba que él la tocaba justo después de compartir la cama con alguien más. No lo conocía tan bien como había creído.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Sakura intentó controlar las dudas que la incitaban a salir corriendo. Se dedicó a disfrutar del contacto que parecía tan prohibido pero que se sentía tan bien. Él parecía tan entregado a esas caricias, a ella, como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento. Sus manos bajaron la máscara y aunque al principio le costó aceptar el hecho de que era su sensei el hombre que tenía entre sus brazos, cuando sus fríos labios se tocaron la mayor parte de sus problemas desaparecieron.

Recordaba ese contacto, sus labios parecían reconocerse, sus lenguas no tardaron en encontrarse y acariciarse suavemente. Era un beso suave y placentero, el ninja era tan gentil con ella aunque aún no se atrevía a tocarla. Correspondía a su contacto con placer, lo sentía disfrutar de sus labios, como si estuviera sediento de ella pero bebiera con calma, preocupado de que pudiera acabarse si bebía demasiado rápido.

Sakura recorrió el rostro del hombre con calma hasta que recordó cada detalle. Por fin Kakashi la tocó, colocó sus manos en sus mejillas y cuando se aseguró que ella no retrocedía, su mano pasó hasta su nuca y la acercó más a él, hasta profundizar el beso. Comenzó a besarla sin restricciones, atendiendo al deseo que comenzaba a surgir en ambos. Sakura sintió que las manos del ninja bajaban de nuevo hasta su cintura y continuaron hasta sus piernas, las recorrió con cierta delicadeza pero mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, eso la hizo gemir suavemente. Extrañaba sus caricias, la forma en la que reaccionaba su cuerpo ante él.

La médico se atrevió a quitarle el chaleco Jounin y esperó que esa fuera señal suficiente para que no se detuviera. Kakashi comenzó a bajar sus labios, besó con calma sus mejillas, mordió sus labios con cierta picardía hasta que llegó a su cuello. Repasó su delicada piel con la punta de la lengua erizando cada vello de su cuerpo, succionó hasta escucharla jadear, hasta que enredó sus delicadas manos en la cabellera del hombre, lo acercaba más a su cuerpo, compartían su calor y se entregaban por completo al otro. Kakashi desabrochó el botón superior de su blusa y besó cuánta piel encontraba, sus manos luchaban por bajar más el escote, pero la blusa no cedía así que sólo podía verse una diminuta parte de su pecho, si seguía aplicando fuerza, terminaría por romper su blusa. Sakura tomó cartas en el asunto, a pesar de estar disfrutando de las caricias, se separó suavemente. Él la veía con atención, sus ojos estaban brillosos de placer y deseo, sus labios húmedos y respiración agitada, quizá pensaba que después de todo ella quería detenerse. No fue así, Sakura lo vio a los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa tibia y serena antes de depositar un cálido y corto beso en sus labios, después tomó el borde de su propia blusa y la subió lentamente, intentando lucir segura y hasta un poco sensual, no fue difícil sacarla por completo, unos suaves tirones y dejó al descubierto su pecho cubierto por un sostén. El ninja la veía detalladamente y su ojos recorría cada centímetro de piel, su mirada se volvió más oscura y abrió ligeramente la boca repasando sus finos labios con la punta de la lengua, eso era excitante, la joven podía imaginar lo que pasaba por su mente y le era inevitable no suspirar entrecortadamente. Quería que la tocara, pero él estaba fascinado con sólo verla. Por fin una de sus manos llegó hasta su rostro, repasó sus labios con el pulgar y siguió bajando hasta su cuello, sintió su acelerado pulso sobre la yugular y se deleitó siguiendo la línea natural de su cuerpo, llegó hasta sus hombros y bajó los tirantes del sostén, Sakura echó la cabeza hacía atrás al sentir los dedos de su sensei deslizarse entre sus senos. Siguió jugueteando un poco más con ella, seduciendola y llevando su expectación un paso más allá. Pero al fin la tocó, sus manos se cerraron en torno a sus pequeños, firmes y erectos senos, los palpó con su pulgar ocasionado un placer inmediato en la joven que se mostraba totalmente dispuesta a cualquier cosa que representara estar bajo sus manos. Aún portaba el sostén, y él parecía satisfecho con ese detalle, introdujo una de sus manos y sacó uno de sus senos, se sentían pesados pero él parecía no notarlo, hizo lo mismo con su otro seno y entonces el sostén ya no fue un problema, aunque era una presión un poco incómoda pronto se volvió placentera. Esa suaves caricias siguieron, los acariciaba en pequeños círculos con delicadeza y luego los envolvía en sus manos para estrujarlos con la fuerza adecuada. Cuando Sakura creía que nada podría excitarla como hasta ese momento, sus manos viajaron hasta su espalda y por fin desabrochó sus sostén, lo retiró completamente y continuó con la deliciosa tortura, besó sus delicados senos, sentía su lengua sobre ella recorriendo esa sensible piel, le besaba con fuerza, podía sentir sus dientes mordisquear deliciosamente su seno. Una de las manos del ninja, bajó hasta su trasero y la empujó contra su pelvis, era un roce tan íntimo y necesitado que la hizo gemir ruidosamente. La joven bajó la vista y se encontró con el rostro de su sensei succionado su pecho, una de sus manos atendía uno de sus senos y la otra la empujaba en contra de su viril miembro. Era una escena erótica y placentera, la médico no podía quitar la vista de esa escena, pero lo hizo para enredar sus manos en la cabellera del ninja y atraerlo más a su cuerpo. Kakashi dejó su delicado pecho y subió hasta alcanzar sus labios, la besó con cierta tranquilidad, recorrió sus mejillas con suavidad y tomó algunos mechones de pelo entre sus dedos.

El ninja estaba extasiado, apenas podía asimilar que la tenía en sus brazos después de tanto tiempo y justo cuando con más seguridad pensó que algo así jamás sucedería. Ahora la besaba con un poco de calma, pero con su cuerpo semi desnudo y a su merced, comenzaba a crecer la necesidad imperiosa de fundirse más íntimamente en ella. La besó con más fuerza, como si devorara sus labios a la vez que la recostaba sobre una pequeña manta. La médico se dejaba llevar por sus suaves caricias y pronto él quedó sobre ella, casi totalmente vestido y eso era un gran inconveniente. Se arrodilló frente a la joven y la vista que tenía desde allí era erótica y estimulante: su alumna acostada mostrando su pecho desnudo y firme, el cual subía y bajaba tan seductoramente que no resistió la tentación de acariciarlo de nuevo, Sakura arqueaba la espalda de placer, sus largas piernas se movían ansiosas y desesperadas por la excitación, su rostro sonrojado y labios hinchados eran preciosos, su melena rosada y despeinada era un toque tierno.

El ninja se tomó su tiempo para observarla, para disfrutar cada detalle de ese cuerpo. Después quitó su propia playera, comenzaba a sudar, la mirada curiosa de Sakura seguía atenta cualquier movimiento y así frente a esos ojos jade, se puso de pie y aunque tuvo que agacharse por que la tienda de campaña era un poco pequeña, logró quitarse las sandalias junto a su pantaloncillo y ropa interior, la joven abrió los ojos sorprendida pero veía el deseo ahí, sus piernas se abrieron instintivamente y su respiración se aceleró. Kakashi no perdió tiempo y de nuevo se arrodilló frente a su alumna, sus manos fueron directamente hasta su falda, por dentro de sus piernas acarició sus muslos calientes y suaves, la ninja levantó un poco la cadera y él pudo encontrar el cierre, lo bajó de un solo movimiento y su falda cedió con unos pocos tirones hacia abajo. Sus pequeñas bragas quedaron al descubierto y él lanzó un pequeño gemido, se veía hermosa. Tomó sus largas piernas y las colocó sobre sus hombros, comenzó a acercarse a esa parte tan íntima, jadeó contra ella y la acarició sobre esa tela, estaba húmeda y lista, fue excitante, su miembro palpitaba casi dolorosamente, ocupaba entrar en ella pero se tomaría su tiempo en caso de que mañana no pudiera tocarla. Introdujo una mano bajo esa tela y acarició su intimidad, la ninja gimió con un poco más de fuerza y él pudo seguir con explorando esa zona, sus dedos jugueteaban y recorrían esa tibia humedad, las caderas de Sakura se empujaban instintivamente, estaba más que lista para recibirlo pero aún así introdujo uno de sus dedos, se hundió con facilidad y hasta el fondo; la médico lanzó un gemido erótico y se movió contra su mano. La excitación al imaginar que era su miembro y no un simple dedo el que se deslizaba por las piernas de la joven, lo hizo jadear necesitado, repitió la acción, su dedo se deslizaba fácilmente, entraba y salía húmedo y tibio, besaba sus muslos y succionaba con fuerza, levantó la vista, podía verla a la perfección, Sakura se aferraba a la cobija debajo de ella, su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, su rostro hacía atrás, su vientre plano tenía algunas perlas de sudor que él se moría por beber, olía jodidamente delicioso.

No soportó más, se separó ligeramente y pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo de la pierna de la joven, se montó sobre ella y de un sólo movimiento la penetró. Lo hizo con fuerza y decisión, su miembro duro y palpitante se deslizó fácilmente, ella estaba tan húmeda y necesitada de él, jadeó con fuerza y se comenzó a mover contra su pelvis. Kakashi mantuvo un ritmo fuerte y decidido, intentaba penetrar en ella tan hondo como fuera posible, roncos gemidos salían de su garganta pero aún así el deseo no cesaba, necesitaba más. Levantó sus piernas y las colocó sobre sus hombros, una nueva fricción se creó, podía llegar más hondo y ambos lo disfrutaron. La pequeña tienda de campaña se llenó de suspiros y gemidos, Sakura se entregaba a él como si fuera la primera vez, le ofrecía su cuerpo pero le arrebataba cada gota de autocontrol. Kakashi mantuvo el ritmo acelerado, ella lo estaba llevando al final con cada suave movimiento de su cadera, era sensual y provocativa, se balanceaba y chocaba con él, sus uñas se enterraban en su espalda, su pecho desnudo rozaba el suyo, se deslizaba eróticamente y potencializaba cualquier caricia. Lo mejor de todo era sus jadeos, eran como una dulce melodía para sus oídos que lo incitaban a continuar.

-Kakashi…- susurró la jovencita casi sin aliento. El ninja se detuvo por un segundo, su nombre nunca se había oído tan bien en los labios de una mujer.

-Dilo de nuevo- imploró ronco. Necesitaba escucharlo de nuevo, era especialmente estimulante que ella gimiera su nombre, Sakura reconocía y aceptaba al ninja que tenía entre sus brazos, el que le estaba haciendo el amor.

-Kakashi. ..- repitió para su satisfacción, totalmente desnuda y mientras la embestía ella gemía su nombre satisfecha.

-Sakura- casi le agradece ese detalle pero su deseo contenido se salió de control, era eso lo que había estado esperando si alguna vez la volvía a tocar. Escuchar su nombre en medio de un acto tan íntimo.

Ajustó de nuevo el ritmo, disfrutó de cada embestida y cada excitante roce. Había algo tan primitivo que no podía controlar, la quería para él, para tocarla a su antojo, para deslizar sus manos bajo su ropa, para desvestirla cuando hicieran el amor, para acariciar cada curva de su cuerpo y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento. Justo como estaba ahora, unidos y sin aliento, exprimiendo cada gota de placer que tenían reservado para el otro.

No pasó mucho hasta que llegó al final, hasta que sintió que Sakura se tensaba y se aferraba con más fuerza a su cuerpo, alcanzó el orgasmo y lo llevó con ella. Kakashi sintió una liberación gloriosa, su cuerpo se quedó sin energía y apenas recordaba cómo respirar, el ninja se separó pero sintió un líquido espeso entre sus piernas y las de la joven, eso representaba una nueva unión com ella y era satisfactorio. De nuevo era su mujer y no había pensamiento más estimulante que ese.

Se recostó exhausto a su lado pero aún tuvo suficiente fuerza para colocarla sobre él, para que su pecho desnudo y delicado descansara sobre el suyo, para que su vientre plano chocara con su abdomen marcado, para que sus sus muslos aún húmedos rodearan sus piernas y para que su intimidad acariciara su pelvis sensualmente. La abrazó y recorrió su espalda con lentos movimientos, su melena rosada hacía cosquillas a su rostro y su aroma inundaba sus pulmones.

Se quedaron totalmente quietos, Kakashi aún intentaba asimilar todo lo que había pasado e intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no arruinarlo de nuevo. Ella no podía alejarse otra vez. Pasó casi una hora en completo silencio, sólo disfrutando de la satisfactoria sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos, repartiendo ocasionales besos en su alborotado cabello que pensó que la médico estaría dormida. Sólo hasta que Sakura levantó su rostro y comenzó a besar su pecho desnudo que se dio cuenta que ella estaba tan despierta como él. Esos suaves labios se sentían bien, pero de pronto lo que parecía una gota de lluvia cayó sobre su pecho, levantó la vista pero la pequeña casa de campaña no mostraba ninguna gotera, ni siquiera estaba seguro que estuviera lloviendo, pero sin duda que había agua cayendo. Observó a Sakura y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que ella lloraba silenciosamente, eran sus lágrimas las que mojaban su pecho. Se incorporó rápidamente, su cuerpo se tensó, por su mente pasaron demasiadas ideas, la más fuerte era que seguramente la joven se arrepentía de lo últimos sucesos. Suspiró intranquilo y con un poco de persistencia logró tomar el rostro de la ninja entre sus manos para intentar verlo a los ojos. Su llanto no era descontrolado ni exagerado, sólo eran silenciosa y gruesas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus rosadas mejillas.

-¿Qué sucede?- Sakura escuchó la pregunta pero el nudo en su garganta se hizo más molesto, tuvo que tomarse unos segundos.

-Supe lo que pasó esta tarde… en tu batalla contra Pain- su corazón pareció detenerse al recordar el dolor tan crudo que padeció cuando se enteró de esa noticia -Pensé que te había perdido- admitió muerta de miedo y refugiándose en el pecho de ese hombre. Oía su corazón latir y eso la reconfortaba un poco. Había estado a punto de perderlo por su orgullo, por no admitir cuánto lo necesitaba y ahora más que nunca estaba en deuda con Naruto.

-Ahora estoy bien- el ninja acarició su cabellera y la abrazó con tanta ternura que hizo más hondo su dolor. Su calor, su aroma, sus voz, todo le recordaba el tiempo perdido y que casi fue arrebatado para siempre.

-Te eché tanto de menos- aceptó intentando controlarse pero sólo hundió su rostro aún más. Una parte de ella estaba avergonzada de reconocer ese importante detalle tan tarde, la otra aún estaba muerta de miedo por ella misma, estaba declarando sus sentimientos pero ni siquiera estaba segura que él la extrañara, quizá había podido seguir con su vida sin ella. Su sensei buscó su rostro y no se dio por vencido hasta poder verla a los ojos y entonces la besó.

-Esperé mucho para oír esas palabras- eso la tranquilizó, quizá había una nueva oportunidad para ambos. Quizás podían dejar todo atrás- Lamento lo que hice…-

-Shhh- lo calló Sakura. Ya lo había perdonado. Con el paso del tiempo lo había hecho, las primeras misiones fueron difíciles, recordaba sentir cierto rencor, trataba de evitar cualquier misión a su lado, pero aún con todo lo que esa ANBU le dijo, la joven no tardó mucho en comenzar a disfrutar tener a su sensei de vuelta, pronto y aunque se resistió la barrera que intentó levantar, empezó a desmoronarse. Eso la hizo sufrir más, las duras palabras de aquella ninja enmascarada seguían tan clavadas en su corazón como en su mente y dejó que el tiempo pasara como cura para su desgastado amor pensando que sólo iba en una dirección.

-Pensé que me habías olvidado…- el ninja interrumpió sus pensamientos con un tibio beso en sus labios.

-No podría hacerlo, desde la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, aunque no supiera tu verdadera identidad, me entregué a ti completamente- ahora ella lo besó, disfrutó de tener ese derecho por esa noche y enredó su lengua con la suya. Cuántas noches no había imaginado esa escena, el insomnio que la llevaba a recordar ese cuerpo sobre el suyo, sus labios besando su piel, sus manos que la desvestían y tocaban -¿Me extrañaste?- preguntó entre besos.

-Creí que me volvería loco sin ti-admitió elevando la seguridad de la joven. Ella sólo necesitaba saber que él le pertenecía tanto como ella a él -No había noche en la que no te extrañara, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en volver conmigo?-

-Tenía miedo…- había demasiadas diferencias entre ambos, había una década de edad que los separaba, él era sus sensei, sería un escándalo si alguien se enteraba, además de todo era un hombre experimentado y maduro y ella apenas de una jovencita insegura que dudaba la mayor parte del tiempo. No había casi nada que les agurara un buen futuro excepto las ganas de estar juntos -Creí que sólo querías disculparte, no estaba segura que quisieras tener una relación seria conmigo- admitió un poco avergonzada de haberse dejado llevar por la furia del momento y por la pequeña charla con la otra mujer que por algún tiempo logró separarlos.

-¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso?- él parecía dolido de esa duda.

-Estaba confundida, asustada y molesta… no sabía qué pensar- no valía la pena confesar la presencia de esa ANBU.

-Eso ya no importa. No dejaré que te alejes de mí. Volveré a morir si es necesario para que vuelvas-

-No digas eso- Sakura lo silenció -Sólo quiero estar contigo-

-Esta vez haré las cosas bien. Te voy a hacer feliz- después de tanto Kakashi por fin sintió su corazón latir tranquilo. Estaba satisfecho a pesar de estar en una pequeña tienda de campaña porque la estaba compartiendo con la mujer correcta. La tenía entre sus brazos, desnuda, entregada a él, era la única mujer que realmente deseaba. Cuántas noches no imaginó su rostro cuando estaba sobre otros cuerpos, pasó noches enteras imaginando tenerla como ahora y recordando aquella noche en la habitación de la joven y entonces su cuerpo también la extrañaba, sólo ella era capaz de exprimir cada gota de su deseo y eso era peligroso y estimulante al mismo tiempo. Haría cualquier cosa que ella pidiera si lo escuchaba de sus labios, si lo tocaba y acariciaba estaba rendido ante ella.

-Prométeme que mientras estemos juntos sólo seré yo- Kakashi no entendía esa inseguridad de la joven pero se encargaría de eliminarla de la forma que hiciera falta.

-Tú eres mi chica- la joven le ofreció una tierna sonrisa acompañada de una brillos y reluciente mirada, le era imposible creer que hasta hacía unos días no lo había notado. Tomó su playera que estaba tirada por ahí y se encargó de vestir con ella a la joven desnuda, no quería que pescara alguna gripe. Sakura se veía hermosa, se veía aún más pequeña metida en ese vestuario, su rostro pareció volverse más inocente y sus ojos más curiosos. Acababa de hacerle el amor a una jovencita que era una década menor, que era su alumna, había tocado su cuerpo desnudo y había entrado en ella, la había llenado de él y quizá lo más preocupante era lo mucho que disfrutaba de esos detalles; el hecho de que ella fuera tan inexperta, tan estrecha y su cuerpo joven y en crecimiento lo llenaban de placer. Claro que era preocupante, se daba cuenta de la evidente hermosura de la médico y que sería un problema si alguien más lo notaba porque ella era suya.

Volvió a recostarse y pensó que no había mejor sensación que esa, disfrutaba tenerla tenerla tan cerca y sobre él, pero entonces Sakura comenzó a buscar algo, la pequeña mano recorrió el suelo hasta que encontró su mano y entonces la entrelazó con la suya. No encajaban perfectamente, eran de tamaños distintos, y probablemente nunca lo harían, pero eso era amor. Si ella lo tomaba de la mano podría resistir cualquier cosa, más que cualquier palabra que pudieran decir ese simple gesto revelaba sus verdaderas intenciones: estar juntos, desnudos o con ropa, en público o en privado, con o sin problemas, de la forma que fuera pero con su pequeña y delicada mano entrelazando la suya. Entonces no habría nada más importante ni nada más fuerte. Besó sus rosada cabellera que aún hacía cosquillas en su nariz pero que no querría mover ni querría mover un centímetro, era ella... era ella la chica que amaría sin condiciones.


	7. UNA RELACIÓN

**UNA RELACIÓN:**

Kakashi avanzaba a toda velocidad, su cuerpo aún estaba un poco entumecido pero su preocupación era más grande. Naruto iba unos metros adelante y en ese momento quien fuera el más rápido era lo menos importante, lo fundamental era quién podría ayudar a la joven que seguramente estaba o estaría en problemas.

-Sakura…- susurró el ninja al viento.

Habían tenido una misión demasiado confusa, había sido un embrollo total y apenas comenzaba a comprender lo que sucedía realmente. Primero: Sakura había ido hasta Naruto, lo había alcanzado para implorar que no buscara más a Sasuke, a todos les había sorprendido esa súplica menos a él, el ex ANBU la conocía bastante bien y ella era un libro abierto para él, o eso creía. Cuando la médico se dio cuenta de que no lograría convencerlo recurrió a otro plan completamente desconocido para él, nadie podría imaginar lo que iba a suceder.

Segundo: habían encontrado a uno de los integrantes del nuevo equipo de Sasuke, era una mujer de pelo rojo que apenas respiraba. Sakura se encargó de ella sin decir palabra alguna. Parecía estar ausente y Kakashi no había tenido ni un sólo momento a solas con ella para intentar tranquilizarle, se le veía diferente.

Tercero: Sakura había sedado a todo el equipo, ni siquiera él pudo prever eso. Cuando despertaron estaban solos y faltaba la médico, en seguida comenzaron el rastreo.

Así que ahora Naruto y él iban tras ella, sabían que iría tras Sasuke y aunque los motivos no eran muy claros ambos tenían una idea inquietante. Él lo había visto en sus ojos jade, la determinación de intentar resolver ese problema y asegurar el bienestar de la Aldea. Sakura intentando arreglar las cosas a su manera, era impulsiva aunque no le gustara admitirlo. Aunque la situación no se daba para sonreír, lo hizo, le encantaba cada parte de esa mujer.

Sakura estaba frente a Sasuke, se sentía tan extraña, tantas diferentes emociones la invadían, pero la principal era el rencor. No olvidaba todo lo que habían pasado por él y estaba convencida de que él sólo traería más problemas, mientras siguiera vivo y con esa ideas tan vengativas nadie estaría a salvo. Su venganza quemaría a más de un inocente, casi sacrificaba a su propia compañera, eso revolvía su estómago.

Por desgracia su plan no había salido nada bien, intentó lanzar una kunai envenenada pero claro que eso no funcionaría, ni siquiera sabía lo que intentaba hacer. De pronto, mientras Sasuke le devolvía su propia arma, Sakura se quedó quieta y pensó en lo tonta que había sido. Ella no tenía que hacerlo, no era su deber seguirlo y cuidar sus pasos, tenía un hombre que esperaba por ella y que debía estar preocupado.

-No debo estar aquí- susurró mientras veía la kunai aproximarse- Yo amo a alguien más- su voz era apenas audible. Era una confesión para sí misma, una confesión que le mostraba todo lo que estaba apunto de perder por ser imprudente y torpe. Cerró los ojos pero algo raro pasó: ninguna kunai la tocó, en lugar de eso alguien la tomó entre sus brazos en el momento preciso y la empujaba fuera del peligro.

-Kakashi- sensei estaba preocupado por ti, Sakura -chan, no deberías preocuparlo de ese modo- su compañero le ofrecía una sonrisa sincera, sus ojos azules estaban tranquilos y no había reproche por su precipitada decisión. Había una pequeña herida en su mejilla, la kunai lo había rozado.

-Gracias, Naruto- la joven agradecía inmensamente su oportuna aparición. El ninja le ofreció una última sonrisa y la bajó de sus brazos hasta ponerla de pie. Kakashi estaba llegando y Sakura fue directo hasta él.

Su relación seguía siendo estrictamente secreta, sin embargo en ese momento fue lo último que recordó, se refugió en sus brazos e inhaló su distintivo aroma. Las manos del ninja llegaron hasta sus rostro y lo levantó con suma delicadeza. Era egoísta, pero lo único que importaba eran ellos y no la escena que transcurría en frente, con sus dos compañeros que parecían hablar. Su sensei la veía con una expresión de total preocupación, acariciaba su rostro y trataba de asegurarse que no tuviera un sólo rasguño.

-Lo siento- se disculpó la joven avergonzada.

-Tenía tanto miedo de perderte- para su sorpresa y aunque estuvieran en público, el ninja besó su frente.

-No sabía que te interesabas tanto por tus alumnos, Kakashi- la voz de Sasuke irrumpió en sus pensamientos. Se retiró un poco, lo último que deseaba era comprometerse en una situación más complicada.

-No lo escuches, Sakura- el ninja le susurró mostrando un sonrisa detrás de la máscara. Eso la hizo sentir segura, no había nada de qué avergonzarse.

-Pensé que podría solucionarlo…- era más que obvio que se había equivocado y también estaba claro cuánto necesitaba a su equipo.

-Lo sé-

La joven se mantuvo refugiada en el pecho de su sensei mientras Naruto y Sasuke se miraban fijamente e intercambiaban algunas palabras. No había sido una conversación muy amigable y Sakura realmente lamentaba haber provocado ese encuentro, aunque Naruto fuera optimista y siempre luciera una sonrisa, en el fondo se daba cuenta que había cosas que lo dejaban exhausto y cansado emocionalmente, lo notaba más pensativo desde la pérdida de Jiraiya. Ese encuentro no duró mucho, ningún enfrentamiento físico se llevó a cabo y Naruto dejó partir a un ya lastimado Sasuke.

-Lo lamento mucho, Naruto- la kunai envenenada había logrado darle y ahora estaba un poco envenenado. Para ese entonces Sasuke ya se había marchado -Estarás bien- aplicó el antídoto y esperó a que funcionara.

-Me alegra saber que estás bien- su compañero se iba recuperando de a poco y ya comenzaba a sonreír.

-Gracias por salvar mi vida- lo abrazó con ternura y también asintió en dirección a su sensei que les daba su espacio para charlar. Tenía un gran equipo.

-¿A qué se refería Sasuke cuando dijo que no sabía que Kakashi sensei se interesara tanto por sus alumnos? - el rostro de Sakura cambió de color, intentó mostrar una expresión de total confusión mientras buscaba una justificación decente.

-No lo sé… creo que él no comprende el verdadero significado de un equipo, debe sorprenderle que aún estemos juntos- fue lo más sensato que se le ocurrió, para su tranquilidad Naruto asintió de acuerdo con ella.

-No puedo creer que dejara a su compañera en ese estado… si tú no hubieras estado cerca…-

-Sé que no podré cambiar la obstinación que tienes por traerlo de vuelta, pero Naruto, escúchame: la muerte de Jiraiya-sama, el ataque de Pain a la Aldea, la tensión que rodea a todos los países, la desaparición de los Jinchurikis, algo muy grande está por suceder… Sólo quiero que tengas mucho cuidado, que dejes de concentrarte un poco en Sasuke y que pienses en ti, pronto no se tratará de cuánto quieras verlo de nuevo en la Aldea o pensar que puedes cambiar su vengativa forma de actuar, se tratará de algo más grande que tus propias deseos, será el País del Fuego- caminaban de vuelta para encontrarse con el resto del grupo. Kakashi los seguía unos metros adelante pero Sakura sabía que escuchaba toda la conversación, él entendía su miedo.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Sakura-chan…-

-Hablo en serio, Naruto- se detuvo y tomó de la mano a su compañero- Tienes algo más que talento aquí dentro- señaló su corazón- Y me gustaría que te mantuvieras vivo y demostraras hasta dónde puedes llegar, no soy la única que piensa que muy pronto todos dependeremos de ti para derrotar a un enemigo más grande que Pain y yo siempre te protegeré, de lo que haga falta… incluso del propio Sasuke - su compañero la veía totalmente confundido por la profundidad de esa pequeña conversación, le tomó unos segundos reaccionar pero al final asintió con una brillante sonrisa.

-Siempre te preocupas demasiado, Sakura- chan- aunque parecía ser una frase despreocupada, el tono de su compañero era profundo y pensativo. Sin duda mostraba una sonrisa agradecida por las palabras de preocupación, pero parecía haber entendido el mensaje fuerte y claro.

El pequeño equipo siete siguió avanzando, alcanzaron a su sensei y Sakura aprovechó la distracción de su compañero para rozar mano del hombre que caminaba junta a ella. El ninja la observó de una manera completamente desconocida, se le veía cansado, preocupado y terriblemente nostálgico.

Se reunieron con en resto del grupo, incluida la joven de pelo profundamente rojo, Sakura la observó a detalle, no eran celos o envidia lo que sentía, era una mezcla de compasión y lástima, había llegado muy lejos por Sasuke y sólo había obtenido su abandono y una herida casi mortal, ella había estado muy cerca de estar en su lugar.

-Descansaremos un poco antes de volver a la Aldea- el grupo entero asintió- Sakura, necesito hablar contigo a solas- el resto de los ninjas le dedicaron una mirada de lamento, seguramente pensaban que le esperaba un largo sermón por sus recientes acciones. La joven asintió un poco nerviosa pero lo siguió después de ofrecerle una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Naruto que la veía preocupado.

-Está bien- le susurró a su compañero que tenía intenciones de interceder por ella.

Siguió a Kakashi sin decir palabra, atravesaron el espeso bosquecillo y se alejaron bastante antes de que su sensei se detuviera. La joven tenía la mirada baja, se merecía una buena reprimenda y esperó su castigo. No fue precisamente lo que sucedió, cuando reaccionó, Kakashi la abrazaba con fuerza y besaba su rosada cabellera.

-No soportaría perderte, no puedes arriesgar tu vida de ese modo- su voz no era molesta, era casi como una súplica, eso la conmovió profundamente.

-Intentaba proteger lo que es importante para mí-

-¿Y yo lo soy?-

-¡Claro que sí! -

-Entonces protégeme cuidando de tu vida, yo te necesito a mi lado- Sakura lo entendía perfectamente, esa petición era la misma que ella le había recitado después de su salir herido en una misión. No siempre era posible cuidar del otro, pero lo más importante era volver, encontrar la manera de seguir vivo para regresar, ambos sabían que había alguien que los esperaba.

-Lo sé- la joven no tenía más palabras. Tenía un nudo en la garganta al recordar el peligro al que se había expuesto, Sasuke realmente estaba preparado para eliminarla, lo habían notado.

El ninja buscó sus labios y la besó, había bajado su máscara y sus labios se encontraron con los suyos. Era un beso necesitado y fuerte, como si necesitara asegurarse que ella estaba bien, que era real y no un espejismo. La besó durante varios minutos, su lengua se encontraba con la suya, sus manos que estaban en su cintura bajaron hasta su trasero y la acercaron mucho más a él, de pronto toda la ternura de la escena desapareció y una tensión sexual cargó el ambiente casi de inmediato. De repente Sakura lo necesitaba dentro de ella, quería sentirlo más cerca que nunca, pero no estaban en el lugar más privado. Eso no pareció importarle a su sensei, la tomó entre sus brazos y la apoyó contra el tronco del primer árbol que encontró, la colocó de nuevo en el suelo y la aprisionó allí.

-Te necesito, ahora- advirtió Kakashi besando su cuello y acariciando su cuerpo sobre la ropa. Era imposible que no reaccionara.

-Hazlo- accedió cuando el ninja deslizó una mano entre sus piernas, sus dedos jugueteaban peligrosamente con subir un poco más- Por favor- suplicó sin aliento.

Su sensei bajó de un tirón su falda junto a sus bragas, de pronto se sintió demasiado expuesta, estaban a plena luz del día y alguien podría verlos, pero dejó de pensar cuando él la tocó, cuando sus dedos la acariciaron en pequeños círculos, sentía su intimidad húmeda y tibia. Deslizó un par de dedos dentro de ella, le fue imposible no gemir y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, se movió ligeramente contra su mano, era un contacto delicioso que despertaba un lado atrevido y arriesgado que desconocía de ella misma. El ex ANBU besaba su cuello y parecía disfrutar cuando la tocaba de esa forma, podía sentir el deseo en sus caricias y aunque algunas veces la ternura quedaba a un lado, justo como ahora, la joven sin duda que apreciaba la madurez y experiencia del hombre que la tenía entre sus brazos. Las manos de su sensei dejaron de tocarla y ella supo lo que se aproximaba, se tomó unos segundos para recuperar un poco de aliento y se encontró con su mirada, oscura y llena de deseo, lo veía bajar sus pantaloncillos y acercarse de nuevo a ella hasta besarla, sus labios se encontraron en un tibio beso pero el deseo por el otro seguía presente y palpitante. La joven separó las piernas y lo invitó a acercarse un poco más, el ninja la levantó del suelo, atrapó sus piernas entre sus manos, la recargó contra el árbol y la penetró con fuerza. Sakura ya estaba acostumbrada a su viril miembro dentro de ella, sus manos sobre su cuerpo y sus labios devorar los suyos, pero el placer que experimentaba siempre la dejaba asombrada. Lo sentía dentro, empujar con fuerza para invadirla por completo, sus roncos gemidos contra sus labios, deslizarse tan hondo como fuera posible. Era un hombre apasionado que disfrutaba de hacerle el amor pero que se mostraba dulce y comprensivo, cuidadoso y atento a ella, a cada reacción de su cuerpo, la tenía completamente satisfecha en todos los sentidos.

-Kakashi- escucharla decir su nombre lo excitaba, escuchar su tono necesitado y jadeante despertaba cada unos de sus sentidos y elevaba su placer peligrosamente.

-Me fascinas, Sakura, me vuelves completa y absolutamente loco- declaró aunque eso fuera más que obvio. Estaba haciéndole el amor en medio de una misión importante, a unos escasos kilómetros del resto del grupo, estaba rompiendo muchos límites pero le era imposible controlarse cuando se trataba de esa mujer, cuando la tocaba y la tenía tan cerca, cuando la veía reaccionar a sus caricias, su cuerpo sensible y tierno. Había estado a punto de desnudarla por completo, le fascinaba sentir rozar su cuerpo con el suyo pero el deseo lo había llevado a un gran impulso. Ahora la tenía desnuda de la cintura para abajo, sus largas piernas se enredaban en su cadera y lo apretaban contra su cuerpo, la embestía con fuerza, se deslizaba en su húmedo interior hasta que el placer fue demasiado, una liberación casi sofocante lo invadió, estaban haciendo el amor en una escena totalmente prohibida y eso era más excitante para ambos, la joven estaba disfrutándolo y no lo ocultaba, ella era apasionada y entregada por completo. La entendía a ella y a cada reacción de su cuerpo, notaba cuando estaba cerca del final como en ese momento, cuando suspiros entrecortados salían de su garganta y se aferraba con más fuerza a su cuerpo, veía su rostro delatando el placer que experimentaba y que lo incitaban a llegar al final con ella. Invadía su cuerpo con su esencia, su húmeda intimidad era invadida con su esencia y eso era perfecto, el final perfecto porque le encantaba sentir que ella lo aceptaba totalmente, cada gota de él.

Terminó jadeando contra sus labios, compartiendo fugaces besos que formaban un nuevo círculo de intimidad entre ellos.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó jadeante, no quería soltarla aún pero sentía que quizá había sido un poco brusco.

-¿Te he dicho que me encantas?- Sakura acarició su rostro suavemente y suspiró contra sus labios seductoramente, esa mujer lo volvería loco.

-No, no lo has dicho hoy- el ninja descansó su rostro entre el cuello de la joven y disfrutó de la íntima cercanía entre ambos.

-Me encantas, sensei- dijo ella envolviéndole entre sus brazos, su aroma entraba en sus pulmones, sus delicadas manos se enredaban en su cabellera. En el rostro del ninja había una sonrisa complacida. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con sus grandes ojos jade, la recargó de nuevo contra el árbol y aprovechó para besarla de nuevo.

-Eres hermosa- notó el suave rubor que cubrió las mejillas de la joven al escuchar ese halago.

-Es mejor que volvamos, podrían venir a buscarnos- le dio un beso más antes de subir su máscara.

Con mucho cuidado la bajó, recogió sus bragas y falda para vestirla de nuevo y al final terminó subiendo sus propios pantaloncillos y ropa interior. La joven lo veía con los ojos brillosos y juguetones, mostraba una sonrisa traviesa y suspiró complacida. Kakashi la rodeó con sus brazos, ella era única, era la pieza faltante en el rompecabezas que él era y que nadie había logrado armar nunca, no hasta que llegó ella con sus ternura y calma. La abrazó con más fuerza y de repente deseó que el tiempo se detuviera en ese momento, cuando la tenía entre sus brazos y estaba segura, no soportaba la idea de verla arriesgarse en cada misión, la quería en casa, a salvo.

-Espera- ordenó recordando algo importante -Aún no hablamos sobre tu comportamiento de esta tarde, y como encargado del grupo, es preciso que me escuches- intentó sonar demandante y molesto.

-Soy toda suya, sensei- Sakura mordió su labio inferior.

-Maldición, Sakura, no hagas eso- la jovencita se había acercado lo suficiente para oler su característico perfume pero no lo tocaba, sólo jugueteaba con hacerlo -No puedo concentrarme- de pronto ella lo abrazó como si se tratara de un gran oso de peluche, sus brazos lo rodearon con ternura -Me estás volviendo loco- reconoció devolviendo su abrazo y besando su cabellera.

-¿Eso es tan malo?- la mirada de la joven era tan suave y dulce, como si no entendiera la magnitud del gran amor que él sentía, debía decirlo, expresarlo en voz alta.

-Nunca he sido bueno expresando lo que siento, Sakura, pero necesito que sepas lo importante que eres… lo que quiero decir es que…- Kakashi revolvió su melena inquieto.

-Me amas- completó la joven tomando su mano y encontrando su mirada, se le veía tan serena y calmada, era como si de repente supiera mucho mejor que él lo que sentía y ya estuviera esperando esa declaración.

-Sí- confirmó él un poco preocupado de reconocer tanto amor hacia una sola mujer, aceptaba su dependencia hacia ella -¿Tú me amas? -

-Te amo- confirmó ella tranquilamente. Sus ojos resplandecían de felicidad, no mostraban cicatrices de las heridas anteriores. Llegaban hasta ese momento sin equipaje, dejando los malos momentos atrás, no pretendían que eso no había sucedido, que los meses de separación nunca pasaron pero ya habían aprendido suficiente de su pasado y era momento de dejarlo atrás, estaba allí y nunca se borraría, pero ellos seguían avanzando.

-Es bueno saberlo- Kakashi dejó escapar el aliento que contenía en espera de su respuesta y por fin se relajó -Te haré feliz-

-Ya lo haces- besó su delicada mano sobre la máscara y comenzaron a caminar, debían volver con el resto. El ninja estaba satisfecho, la sensación de caminar tomados de la mano, aunque pudiera sonar cursi, lo llenaba de orgullo, la joven era extraordinaria y no le avergonzaba que hubiera robado su corazón. De pronto recordó que no habían hablado sobre los sucesos de la tarde, sobre el comportamiento de Sakura que pudo traer consecuencias muy graves, ella había logrado salirse con la suya. Le fue imposible no mostrar una sonrisa un poco preocupada, sin duda que la médico era capaz de hacerlo sucumbir ante sus encantos, casi parecía un adolescente con su primer amor.

-No creo que pueda seguir con esto mucho tiempo- Kakashi vio la confusión en el rostro de la joven así que se apresuró a añadir : No me gusta la idea de escondernos, la Aldea entera debe saber que tú eres mi chica, no digo que lo hagamos justo ahora, pero quizá dentro de algunas semanas...- era la primera vez que disfrutaba tanto como para ocultarlo. Ella tenía un lugar muy importante en su vida y la Aldea entera debía enterarse.

-Eso me gustaría- Sakura intentó reprimir su alegría pero se lanzó a sus brazos dejando en evidencia su emoción. Ella era tan espontánea y dulce, se dejaba llevar por sus emociones juveniles y frescas, era capaz de conquistar con una sonrisa y seducir con una simple mirada.

Kakashi la sostuvo entre sus brazos y la cargó hasta que estuvieron muy cerca de el grupo que ya los esperaba, la joven bajó de sus brazos y besó sus labios antes de avanzar un poco más y fingir que era sólo su sensei y que sólo habían mantenido una charla estrictamente profesional.

-Creo que es hora de irnos- indicó al resto del grupo que hablaba animadamente.

-¿Te sientes mejor, Naruto?- Sakura se acercó a su compañero y lo observó detalladamente. No olvidaba que lo había envenenado.

-De maravilla, Sakura- chan- el joven mostró su carismática sonrisa y se levantó de un salto -Espero que Kakashi no exagerara con su regaño- le susurró su compañero.

-No lo hizo- la joven le aseguró intentando no sonrojarse. Buscó a su sensei con la vista y lo encontró ayudando a la joven pelirroja a incorporarse del suelo. Su mirada debió ser muy obvia porque el ninja encontró su mirada y soltó de inmediato a lo joven que casi termina cayendo de nuevo sino fuera por la intervención de Kiba. Sakura sonrió complacida. Él era suyo y su sensei no volvió a tocarla durante el camino de vuelta a la Aldea, fue Kiba quien la llevó entre sus brazos todo el trayecto.

-Tú debes ser Sakura- la joven pelirroja la veía sin medir su expresión analítica. La médico sólo rodó los ojos y asintió, por alguna razón ella no le agradaba y parecía que era un sentimiento mutuo -Sasuke hablaba de ti, eres idéntica a su descripción-

-No creo que debas fiarte de cualquier cosa que Sasuke te diga- Sakura sentía los ojos de todo el grupo sobre ella, sabía que su sensei, aunque no lo demostrara, ponía toda su atención en la conversación, pero no tenía nada qué ocultar, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Apuesto que te morirías por estar en mi lugar, ser la compañera de Sasuke de nuevo… - la pelirroja iba seguir hablando pero la risa divertida de Sakura la detuvo, el resto del grupo estaba totalmente en silencio, pendiente a cada palabra.

-Tú eres la que estuvo a punto de morir y por ser la compañera de Sasuke, yo ya tengo mi propio equipo, uno que no me sacrificaría por sus propios intereses-

-Estabas enamorada de él- la pelirroja lucía completamente confundida. Sakura rió de nuevo.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo- se encogió de hombros y sintió que alguien se acercaba a ella -Nunca fue el indicado para mí- la joven sintió que una mano rozaba sus dedos y su corazón pareció detenerse, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Una mano se entrelazó con la suya y entonces el tiempo pareció detenerse. Todos los observaban estupefactos.

-Creo que ese lugar me pertenece a mí- Kakashi tomaba su mano con dulzura y frente al grupo entero.

-¡¿QUÉ!- gritaron todos al unísono. Tenían demasiadas preguntas, su sorpresa era visible, nadie nunca podría haberlo imaginado. Naruto los veía con la boca abierta, señalaba sus manos unidas y se había quedado sin palabras, Sakura estaba terriblemente sonrojada pero satisfecha, emocionada, complacida con el hombre que sostenía su mano. Sería un trayecto interesante, y ni imaginar lo que sucedería cuando llegaran a la Aldea, cuando el caminara a su lado como ahora lo hacía, orgulloso de su relación y de la chica que había conquistado su corazón. Había muchas dudas y miedos, quién sabe qué podría pasar con una pareja como ellos, tan distintos, ni siquiera sabían si la Hokage lo permitiría, sin mencionar la cantidad de rumores que surgirían, sin duda habría muchos obstáculos, pero había más ganas, más ganas de estar juntos. Más ganas de seguir durmiendo entre los brazos del otro, de compartir risas y secretos, de mantener sus manos entrelazadas y lo más importante, más ganas de compartir sus vidas.


	8. EPÍLOGO: LA GUERRA

**EPÍLOGO: LA GUERRA**

Antes:

Sakura estaba sentada en el campo de entrenamiento donde alguna vez el equipo siete intentó volverse un verdadero equipo, estaba segura de haber sentido muy cerca esa conexión que el resto de los grupos sí había logrado. La joven suspiró un poco intranquila, se frotó los brazos con cierta inquietud, se aproximaba algo mucho más grande que borraría su pasado, pronto los recuerdos del equipo siete en ese campo de entrenamiento serían una mancha borrosa, de aquella niña infantil quedaba muy poco, sólo había logrado salvar lo suficiente de ella misma, después de tanto sólo el cabello rosado lograba hacerla recordarse así misma.

Pero algo inmenso se acercaba, una nube negra se acercaba a todos y no parecía haber un refugio, pronto el destino de todos perdería de un hilo. Un nudo en su garganta se formó, la guerra estaba próxima; una capa de nostalgia cubrió su espíritu alegre los últimos días, de pronto extrañaba los años anteriores, sus primeras misiones donde pensaba que lo más peligroso podría ser Akatsuki, y sí lo era, pero iba más allá, más allá de un simple grupo. Los países unidos para salvaguardar a los únicos dos Jinchurikis que restaban, Naruto era uno de ellos.

-Veo que lograste tu objetivo- la joven levantó el rostro de mala gana. Reconocía a la perfección esa voz.

-¡Largo!- gritó fastidiada a la misma ANBU molesta que meses atrás la había enfrentado.

-Ahora Kakashi es la burla de la Aldea entera, ¿Qué esperabas después de pasear de su mano como un par de adolescentes? , está perdiendo el respeto frente a todos, los Ancianos casi lo destituyen, quedó en ridículo-

-¡¿Podrías callarte?!- era más una orden que una pregunta. Estaba harta, había sido difícil para ambos, sólo con el apoyo de la Hokage y de Naruto habían logrado mantenerse a flote, por así decirlo. Había sido un escándalo total que algunos aún luchaban para aceptar -No me fastidies de nuevo-

-Esto no hubiera pasado si te hubieras alejado de él como te lo advertí-

-Aléjate de Sakura- Kakashi había llegado justo a tiempo para escuchar esa última frase.

-Pero te está poniendo en ridículo, no puedes estar con ella- afirmó la ANBU escupiendo veneno en sus palabras. El ninja se aproximó con aire amenazante a la mujer de máscara y la hizo retroceder.

-No vuelvas a molestarla o te arrepentirás- la ANBU cayó sobre su trasero al escuchar lo que parecía ser una amenaza pero se levantó de inmediato.

-No terminará bien- afirmó antes de irse.

Kakashi se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Sakura, se había puesto delante de ella intentando ser una barrera protectora. La joven seguía sentada sobre el césped, con su rostro sobre las rodillas observandolo con una débil sonrisa.

-Nunca me dijiste que ella había hablado contigo- el encargado del equipo siete se sentó frente a ella y bajó su máscara.

-No era importante que lo supieras-

-¿Y qué es importante? -

-Que estas conmigo- la joven acarició su rostro con ternura.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo aquella vez?- insistió en el tema, ni siquiera sabía cuándo pero seguramente había sido un gran obstáculo para que la joven pudiera perdonarlo antes.

-Algo parecido a lo que escuchaste: que no terminaría bien, ni siquiera lo recuerdo -la joven intentó dar por terminado el tema poniéndose de pie, sin embargo Kakashi lo evitó, la tomó entre sus brazos y la obligó a quedarse ahí, entre sus brazos.

-¿Cuándo? -

-Justo después de la misión en la Arena…- Kakashi chasqueó la lengua molesto. No se había equivocado, ella se había metido en algo privado, había sobrepasado los límites- No quiero hablar de eso- la joven se refugió en su pecho. Últimamente parecía demasiado frágil.

-Realmente lamento que ella te molestara, fue un error…tú sabes lo importante que eres para mí-

-Lo sé, me lo has demostrado. Desearía que no hubiera sido tan complicado para ti, lo de aceptar nuestra relación- Kakashi había estado a punto de ser destituido, los aldeanos aún lo veían de forma extraña, pero la Hokage, después de que su instinto asesino por involucrarse con su alumna favorita pasara, les brindó su apoyo total, ella y casi todos los ninjas de la Aldea, el más feliz sin duda era Guy, ese ninja no paraba de fastidiarlo pero había sido el primero en aceptar la escandalosa relación. Habían sido semanas muy difíciles para ambos.

-Tú vales la pena, Sakura- no había dudando ni siquiera un sólo momento, nada sería suficiente si ella no estaba a su lado -Además, creo que la Aldea comienza a acostumbrarse a vernos juntos-

-Sí…- Últimamente estaba tan callada, apenas podía sacarle las palabras.

-Es por la guerra, ¿Cierto?- no habían hablado sobre el tema, Kakashi aún no estaba seguro cómo abordar un tema tan delicado.

-Naruto se fue y no estoy segura de volverlo a ver, esta guerra es para protegerlo, ¿Qué sucederá si no soy capaz de proteger lo que me importa?- el tono de su voz era extremadamente melancólico, el brillo de sus ojos casi parecía extinto, de repente lucía cansada.

-Estaré allí, contigo. No dejaré que nada te pase…-

\- No podrás protegerme siempre y no quiero perderte a ti… Tengo miedo, más que eso, estoy aterrada-

-Mírame- levantó su rostro con sumo cuidado y se encontró con sus grandes ojos jade -Siempre te protegeré, daré mi vida para salvarte sin pensarlo…-

-¡Te quiero vivo, conmigo!, Necesito que al final pueda sostener tu mano para volver a la Aldea porque no me imagino la vida sin ti, no quiero volver si tú no me traes de vuelta- cristalinas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus pálidas mejillas.

-Siempre estaremos juntos, no importa lo que suceda- se formó un nudo en la garganta, había tratado de evitar pensar en lo que sucedería, inevitablemente terminarían por separarse -Desearía que no tuvieras que pasar por algo así- todo lo que tendría que ver siendo tan joven, ese brillo y frescura estaban en riesgo al exponerse a un ambiente así. Nada sería lo mismo, nunca nadie salía intacto.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti- la jovencita besó sus labios con dulzura pero su dolor sólo aumentó, no soportaba la idea de perderla -Sé que serás un gran líder, eres talentoso y te has convertido en una leyenda, me alegra que todos te reconozcan eso-

-Sólo me importa que tú sepas quién soy yo y lo que haría por ti- aunque Sakura mostraba una sonrisa aún podía verse la inseguridad en ella, no era para menos -No tengas miedo, nena, eres más fuerte de lo que crees… necesito que confíes en ti, eres una de las ninjas más fuertes, eres inteligente y valiente, tienes un gran talento médico… te amo, Sakura-

-También te amo- no había nada más que pudieran hacer o decir y aunque ambos tuvieran palabras atoradas en la garganta, nada era suficiente para describir la incertidumbre, el miedo y la desesperanza ante un futuro sin el otro. Pronto su destino no dependeria de ellos, no les quedaban más que escasos días para aferrarse al otro, después de eso, podría ser la última vez que la tuviera entre sus brazos. Y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta y nunca lo hiciera, preferiría la muerte antes que regresar a la Aldea sin Sakura. No sobreviviria después de una pérdida tan grande y no querría hacerlo, no había llegado tan lejos para perderla, daría hasta su último aliento para protegerla.

Durante:

La noche había caído hacía escasa una hora, el silencio era casi terrorífico y sepulcral, aún así era casi el primer descanso oficial que tenían; para ese entonces la guerra estaba avanzada y había tenido que alejarse de Sakura, ella estaba en el grupo médico, relativamente a salvo, y él, como encargado de uno de los batallones debía estar cuidando a su grupo, a los pocos que quedaban.

Había sido demasiado esa guerra, tantos heridos y muertos, compañeros y colegas, no podías respirar tranquilo, no había un momento para analizar, para llorar y lamentar a los caídos, para honrar a los que dieron su vida protegiendo a otros, quizá eso era lo más triste e injusto, tenías que olvidarlos y concentrarte en los que seguían de pie, había un grupo entero que confiaba en él para volver a casa.

Ahora mismo cuidaban a Sai, un talentoso ninja que tenía en sus manos una técnica de sellado que podría ofrecerles una gran ventaja. El fin no se veía cerca, pero resistiria hasta el último minuto.

-Espero que estés bien- susurró para la noche. La guerra había sido agotadora física y mentalmente, estaba exhausto de imaginar a Sakura en peligro, de pensar que pudiera estar herida, y él tan lejos, él que le prometió que la protegería siempre.

-Ella debe estar bien- Guy apareció en medio de la noche, el ninja podía adivinar la dirección de sus pensamientos. Aunque tenían permitido descansar nadie podría cerrar un ojo, no en el campo de batalla.

-Sí…- era lo único que podía decir, era evidente que pensaba en ella, que cada respiro era para pensar en ella. Pero no podía sucumbir ante el miedo, se derrumbaría si no lograba controlar su preocupación.

-¿Por qué ella, Kakashi?, quiero decir, Sakura es una gran ninja…-

-Sakura es extraordinaria, ella es… puedo verla a los ojos y sentirme tranquilo con lo que soy, no tengo que avergonzarme de mi pasado y mis errores, me ama como soy, cada parte de mí... Me hace tanto bien- Guy sonrió complacido con la respuesta.

-Siempre creí que llegaría alguien, me sorprendió un poco que fuera tu alumna, pero basta con verte para saber que es la correcta- el ninja asentía conforme con la situación y sus deducciones.

-Es ella, Guy, puedo sentirlo- le mostró una rápida sonrisa que enseguida desapareció, se sentía incompleto si no estaba a su lado.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? Ve y asegúrate que está bien-

-No puedo abandonarlos, no es correcto…-

-Sólo serán un par de horas, me haré cargo de todo. Confía en mí- el ninja le mostró su pulgar arriba y una sonrisa segura- Tienes la llama de la juventud, Kakashi-

-No tardaré- era imposible rechazar una oferta así, quizás viniendo de otro ninja no hubiera aceptado, pero confiaba en Guy -Gracias- colocó su mano en el hombro de su eterno rival y le sonrió bajo la máscara.

-Anda, ve- el ninja estaba completamente conmovido por la extraña relación entre sensei y alumna, pero sin duda se alegraba de ver a Kakashi de esa forma, con un entusiasmo tan poco común en él, sólo deseaba que todo acabara bien para la pareja, porque si no, un quedaría devastado y el otro inconsolable.

Kakashi asintió y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, podría ser una de las últimas oportunidades para verla, no estaba siendo fácil sobrevivir. El ninja que copia sabía dónde estaba el grupo médico y allí se dirigió sin demora, aunque estaba un poco lejos por cuestiones tácticas, llegó en poco más de una hora. Los ninjas que custodiaban ahí en seguida lo reconocieron, y aunque les sorprendía verlo en ese lugar sin mostrar heridas graves, lo dejaron entrar. Sabían que él era el encargado de uno de los batallones y suponían que tendría una buena razón para estar allí.

Sakura terminaba de vendar el pecho de un ninja, aunque las bandas eran iguales, su vestimenta delataba su procedencia: la roca.

-Gracias- el ninja podía respirar con tranquilidad, pero para el miedo en sus ojos no había cura. A la médico le costaba cada vez más fingirse tranquila y serena, cuando llegaba alguien en busca de ayuda no hacía más que suplicar silenciosamente que no fuera su sensei, un poco egoísta pero no podía evitarlo.

-Descansa, ya hiciste suficiente - el ninja parecía estar a punto de llorar. No lo juzgaba, así era la guerra; te hacía recordar lo frágil que era la vida y lo irremediable que era la muerte.

-Sakura- Shizune había aparecido a sus espaldas. -Toma un descanso, nos haremos cargo-

-Nos es necesario…-

-Alguien te espera en tu tienda- avisó la encargada del sector médico con una ligera sonrisa -Ve- Sakura asintió confundida pera obedeció las órdenes sin replicar. Su corazón ya latía desbocadamente antes de entrar en la tienda.

-No es posible- susurró para ella misma, no podía ser él. No se dio cuenta de que incluso estaba corriendo hasta su tienda hasta que entró y frenó en seco. Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque alguien ya la envolvía en sus brazos.

-Sensei…- murmuró con el corazón casi latiendo en la garganta, no podía controlar la emoción de tenerlo junto a ella, era como si la vida hubiera vuelto de un golpe.

-Estaba tan preocupado por ti, Sakura- el ninja la apretaba con un poco más de fuerza pero no le molestaba, de alguna forma le recordaba que estaba viva.

-Estoy bien- la joven tomó su rostro entre sus manos para asegurarse de que él estuviera a salvo -Estás exhausto- declaró la jovencita preocupada, parecía más viejo, cansado. Su rostro mostraba algunas ligeras heridas, lo examinó a detalle, de pies a cabeza, pero parecía estar bien, aplicó un poco de chakra y las pequeña heridas en su rostro desaparecieron rápidamente. Al terminar, Kakashi tomó su mano y la besó sobre la máscara.

-Necesitaba saber de ti, creí que me volvería loco- el ninja se arrodilló frente a ella y la abrazó, su rostro contra su vientre. Parecía ser un niño asustado. La joven peinó su rebelde melena durante algunos minutos.

-Estoy bien- repitió sin cesar sus caricias -Eres tú quien me preocupa, estas en el campo de batalla, expuesto y te enfrentas a un ejército…- se quedó sin palabras, si seguía hablando probablemente se echaría a llorar -Ten cuidado, no quiero verte aquí, no lo soportaría- de pronto sintió algo húmedo entre sus dedos, el ninja seguía de rodillas y a pesar de sus esfuerzos no logró ponerlo de pie, él seguía aferrado a sus piernas. Sakura terminó por arrodillarse pero al encontrar el rostro de su sensei sintió que algo muy dentro de ella se rompía. Él estaba llorando -Kakashi, por favor- suplicó la joven punto de llorar, había intentado mantenerse firme pero ahora apenas podía controlar el temblor en su voz.

-Quiero que te vayas de aquí, Sakura, no puedes estar rodeada de todo esto- el ninja le suplicaba con lágrimas en los ojos, se le veía tan asustado. La médico no sabía qué hacer o decir, ella quería exactamente lo mismo, que él se alejara de todo el caos. No encontró ninguna palabra adecuada así que lo besó sobre la máscara, podía sentir lo salado de sus lágrimas entre sus labios. La dañaba verlo de esa forma, tan vulnerable, no podía evitar sentirse responsable, ella era su principal preocupación, estaba así por su causa.

-Saldremos de esto, juntos- limpió sus mejillas y puso todo su esfuerzo por retener lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos, era un promesa demasiado incierta y que no dependía de ellos cumplirla. Podías desear y hacer todo para sobrevivir pero en en campo de batalla nada era seguro.

-No puedo vivir sin ti…-

-Estoy aquí, mírame, estoy aquí…- Kakashi encontró su mirada y observó su rostro con suma atención, acarició sus mejillas y labios, la joven le ofreció una sonrisa suave y él pareció tranquilizarse, besó su frente y se refugió entre sus brazos.

Sakura terminó por sentarse en el suelo con Kakashi, el ninja descansaba el rostro sobre su pecho, parecía más tranquilo pero no decía palabra alguna. La joven disfrutó de ese momento, cerrando los ojos podía imaginar que estaba en cualquier otro lugar, en su habitación, por ejemplo, en la Aldea con su aroma, su calor, nada había cambiado. Y aunque seguían siendo la pareja más famosa entre los ninjas y la Aldea en general, se había acostumbrado a ser observada, no le importaban las miradas indiscretas que recibían cuando los veían juntos, él siempre se había mostrado tan orgulloso de ella, la hacía sentir como el centro de su atención y eso la halagaba. Sabía lo que casi todos pensaban: ellos no podían ser compatibles, no les daban más que un par de semanas; no le importaba en absoluto, el resto no tenía ni una remota idea de la verdadera relación que se desarrollaba entre ambos, el dolor de su separación, la esperanza cuando estaba juntos, el miedo ante un futuro sin el otro. A la joven le sorprendía el intenso amor que había llegado a sentir por él y que los demás ni siquiera podían imaginar, su tierno y joven corazón ya no le pertenecía, y no lo quería de vuelta, estaba en las manos indicadas. Todo aquello que debía separarlos: la diferencia en la edad, la experiencia de uno y la inocencia de la otra, el comienzo turbulento, el abandono como sensei y alumna, y sobre todo, el escándalo al revelar su relación, todo eso no había hecho más que unirlos; a Sakura le encantaba la experiencia del ninja en cada sentido, la llenaba de seguridad y confianza el hecho de que fuera mayor, el pasado de ambos, aunque no fue el mejor, los había hecho aprender lo suficiente como para saber que lo único que deseaban era estar juntos y al final, cuando eran el blanco de tantos rumores sobre su relación, incluso eso lo comenzaba a disfrutar, eran la pareja más famosa y era porque casi nadie podía creer que una ninja talentoso e importante como él sostuviera su mano con tanto orgullo. No había casi nada que pudiera separarlos...

-Sakura…- el ninja tomó un mechón de cabello rosado y lo palpó entre sus dedos.

-¿Si? - la joven permanecía con los ojos cerrados. El latido de su corazón era tranquilo y rítmico.

-Siempre me ha encantado tu cabello, incluso desde que eras una pequeña alumna a mi cargo, era tan peculiar que despertó mi interés…- escuchar eso le provocó una sonrisa, abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de su sensei, la veía con dulzura y devoción, aún había miedo pero en ese momento no era tan latente.

-No lo sabía- declaró la joven sintiéndose halagada, realmente nunca le había prestado atención a su cabello, no creía que su color fuera especialmente lindo. Pero resultó que fue precisamente su cabellera rosada, la que consiguió su primer admirador -Aunque sigo queriendo que nuestros hijos tengan el cabello como tú, gris y rebelde- Kakashi abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero después le mostró una sonrisa que jamás había visto, bajó su máscara y la besó en los labios, sintió su lengua acariciar la suya y sus manos recorrer sus mejillas.

-¿Realmente te gustaría formar una familia conmigo?-

-Sí, si es lo que tú quieres…- de pronto se sonrojó un poco, era la primera vez que hablaban del tema y su relación apenas comenzaba a desarrollarse formalmente.

Sin embargo, Kakashi se separó un poco de ella para acariciar su plano vientre.

-Es lo que más deseo- confirmó él- Algún día, y espero que sea pronto, seré el padre de tus hijos- la besó de nuevo, con un poco más de fuerza. Parecía haber despertado, se puso de pie de un brinco y la ayudó a incorporarse con sumo cuidado.

-Aún no estoy embarazada- recordó la médico con una tierna sonrisa.

-Eso se puede arreglar- Sakura rió un poco sorprendida por esa propuesta, sabía que no era del todo una broma. La atmósfera romántica y amorosa que compartían desapareció cuando gritos de dolor resonaron en la oscuridad. Estaban en medio de la guerra, no en su habitación o en la casa de él, seguían en combate.

-Lo peor está por venir, ¿Cierto? - Kakashi sólo asintió con aire sombrío. La joven tomó su mano, la llevó hasta sus labios y la besó, todo el miedo y la intranquilidad regresaban -Ten mucho cuidado-

-Pase lo que pase, recuerda que tú eres la mujer de mi vida… Nunca olvides todo lo que hemos soñado juntos y que siempre estaré pensando en ti- Sakura sólo asintió antes de ver como Kakashi salía de la tienda de campaña, ambos tenían una misión que cumplir y ciertamente ella no tenía fuerza para decir una palabra más sin derrumbarse.

-Nos volveremos a ver- aseguró la joven dejando escapar lágrimas contenidas. Se encontraría con él en esta, o en otra vida, pero siempre lo estaría buscando.

Después:

Kakashi estaba de pie, observaba detalladamente a los sobrevivientes, eran pocos en comparación al inicio, el escenario de la batalla había cambiado notablemente, no había nada de vegetación cerca, ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de dónde estaba. Se sentía diferente y sabía perfectamente la razón, el título: el ninja que copia, ya no le merecía. Era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento, lo principal era que cierta joven estaba viva, y no sólo eso, la médico había sido fundamental, era una completa joya y estaba seguro de que su nombre se convertiría en leyenda, había comenzado una nueva era de héroes.

Aún le costaba asimilar el final de todo, no era sólo la guerra, era el hecho de saber que Obito estaba tras esa misteriosa máscara que más de una vez llegó a ver, no atinaba a creer que él, un ninja del que siempre creyó estar en deuda, fuera el líder de algo tan grande, todo lo que había llevado un error del pasado, su error al abandonar a Obito y Rin, al no protegerla como era debido, se sentía culpable, no sólo eso, no era culpa, era algo más hondo: miseria; de haber cuidado de su primer equipo, de haber tenido los pies en la tierra y el ego bien guardado, si tan solo hubiera protegedio a Rin mejor, como lo prometió… Quizá todo ese caos hubiera podido detenerse, quizás si la esperanza que Obito había depositado en él no hubiera sido traicionada…

-Está bien- escuchó una voz que lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento. Una joven, herida, con ojos cansados, ropa rota y desgastada, le dedicaba un sonrisa.

Kakashi no perdió tiempo y la abrazó con fuerza- Lamento mucho todo lo que sucedió, con Obito- la voz de Sakura sonaba tan tranquila, ella había logrado asimilar que todo había acabado ya.

-Ya todo terminó…- tomaría un tiempo quitar esa estaca de culpa que se había clavado en los más hondo de él, pensar que la joven estuvo en verdadero riesgo sólo hizo más honda su miseria.

Buscó el rostro de Sakura y lo tomó entre sus manos, su delicada y blanca piel mostraba pequeñas heridas, había perdido su banda, su melena estaba maltratada y ahora mostraba un pequeño diamante en su frente, una marca que jamás se quitaría y que la había elevado a un nuevo nivel. Ambos terminaban con grandes diferencias, lo sabía, no volverían a ser los mismos por el simple hecho de que él ya no tenía el Sharingan y ella mostraba orgullosa en su frente una marca de fortaleza.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sakura preocupada, a el ninja le estaba costando mucho asimilar que todo había acabado, seguía en una especie de trance y seguía sin responder. Observó a su alrededor y se encontró con Naruto y Sasuke, de pie, heridos y agotados, el resto de los ninjas, heridos y confundidos, sin atreverse a sentirse victoriosos, demasiadas pérdidas que honrar -¿Kakashi?- insistió la ninja.

-No volveré a ponerte en riesgo- aseguró abrazándola de nuevo. Sakura se aferró con más fuerza a él y el ninja terminó por levantarla del suelo, la cargó entre sus brazos y la elevó en el aire. La médico rió tímidamente y eso le devolvió la vida, escucharla reír le recordaba que no todo era tan malo, que volverían a la Aldea, juntos.

Sakura encontró sus labios sobre la máscara y lo besó torpemente, aún la tenía entre sus brazos y seguían dando vueltas. Entre besos torpes, Kakashi comenzó a reír. No todo es tan malo, seguía repitiendo su mente.

Cuando se detuvieron, ambos escucharon a una multitud aplaudir, buscaban el motivo que causaba tanto alboroto, pero eran ellos precisamente, los ninjas los observaban a ellos mientras celebraban por fin el término de la guerra, vitoreaban y se abrazaban entre conocidos y desconocidos. La pareja se había convertido en la postal de la Gran Guerra de todos los Países.

-¡Kakashi- sensei, Sakura- chan! - gritaba Naruto desde la distancia pero ya se encaminaba hasta ellos. El ninja bajó a la médico y besó su frente, justo donde estaba ese pequeño diamante.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti- le susurró sólo para ella antes de que Naruto los alcanzara. Colocó la mano en la cintura de la joven y se recargó un poco en ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Naruto?- Sakura observó a su compañero con recelo, una diminuta parte de ella aún dudaba de que todo hubiera terminado.

-Estoy exhausto- declaró rascado su cabellera rubia. La ninja tomó la mano de su sensei pero se acercó a su compañero, acarició su rostro con la otra mano y al final besó su mejilla.

-Gracias- fue un simple agradecimiento, pero el tono de voz en la joven era tan profundo y dulce que la expresión de su compañero cambió totalmente -Eres un héroe- declaró convencida y al borde de las lágrimas, ¿Qué hubiera sido de todos ellos sin Naruto? , era la guerra para protegerlo y para variar, él fue quien los salvó. Le debía más que la vida, le debía que ahora pudiera regresar a la Aldea con el hombre de su vida y eso jamás lo olvidaría. Le debía otra vez su felicidad.

-Lo hiciste bien- Kakashi revolvió su melena como si aún fuera el chiquillo vivaz y animado que años atrás le tocó instruir. Aunque no podía adjudicarse el mérito por el gran ninja en el que se había convertido su alumno, se sentía orgulloso de formar parte del equipo siete -Te convertiste en el ninja más fuerte, lo lograste-

-Sólo intenté ayudar- Sakura sonrió ante la humildad de su compañero -Estuviste increíble, Sakura- chan- la joven sonrió aunque no estaba segura de haber sido tan fundamental.

-Es cierto, eres fantástica - Kakashi apoyó a su alumno dando un beso en la melena rosa de su pareja. Naruto observó la escena un poco incómodo, aún no se acostumbraba a verlos juntos. La pareja notó ese detalle y comenzó a reír, Naruto no tardó en unirse con su típica risa.

De a poco el ambiente comenzaba a relajarse, un gran murmullo se oía alrededor, los ninjas restantes relataban sus propias batallas personales, comenzaban a surgir nuevos amigos, compañeros en la batalla que serían inolvidables.

Por un breve instante los ojos jade de Sakura se fijaron en su compañero portador del Sharingan, claro que agradecía su oportuna aparición, pero no volvería a pedir su compañía, ya tenía a dos grandes hombres en su vida y con eso bastaba. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, Sasuke caminó hasta ellos. La ninja estaba lista para cualquier cosa que él tuviera que decir, sólo quería terminar con eso. Estaba preparada para recibirlo de nuevo en la Aldea o para no verlo nunca más.

-¡Kakashi!- Sakura sintió cómo la fuerza abandonó a su sensei y si no fuera porque ella le servía como soporte, se hubiera derrumbado -¿Te encuentras bien?- de repente se asustó, un miedo real le hizo creer que aún podía perderlo.

-Sí, estoy cansado, eso es todo- le mostró una sonrisa pero la médico no se tragó su intento de mostrarse bien. Pasó la mano del ninja sobre sus hombros y cargó gran parte de su peso, ella era un chica fuerte. Enlazó su mano con la suya después de pararse en puntillas y besar su mejilla. Sabía que no se encontraba del todo bien, había perdido el Sharingan y con eso una gran parte de su chakra, era casi un milagro que siguiera de pie.

-Creo que es hora de ir a casa- le susurró sintiendo el cansancio en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Se acercó al cuerpo del ninja e inhaló su aroma, no era su perfume característico, y tampoco se veía igual, ambos ojos oscuros, pero no le importaba, era el mismo hombre, con o sin Sharingan.

-Sasuke- su sensei observó tranquilo a su antiguo alumno. La ninja imitó su gesto y asintió ligeramente reconociendo su vital presencia en el campo de batalla.

Kakashi podía notar cómo el portador del Sharingan los veía, con una mezcla de curiosidad y sorpresa, parecía integrado por la extraña relación entre su sensei y su compañera, y tampoco había pasado desapercibida esa mirada con la que Sasuke recorría a la joven, podía saber lo que estaba pasando por su mente porque, primero: ella era sumamente hermosa, y segundo: también surgían ese tipo de pensamientos cuando la tenía cerca, se la comía con la mirada.

-Quiero ir a casa, nena- le susurró a la médico. Ya había tenido suficiente y lo único que le apetecía era dormir en los brazos de esa mujer. Compartir la cama y tratar de olvidar, aunque sabía que eso sería imposible, un poco de lo que había sucedido, sofocar aunque fuera un poco la culpa y de paso alejar a su mujer de unas cuantas miradas curiosas.

-Vamos, tienes que descansar- la joven le dedicó una mirada llena de ternura -¿Estarás bien, Naruto?-

-Sí, claro- su alumno asintió con convicción y eso tranquilizó a la joven- Pero es mejor que se vayan ahora antes de que la Abuela los vea-

-Tienes razón- convino Kakashi observando a su alrededor -Gracias por todo, Naruto. ¿Vamos?- Sakura observó una última vez a su compañero, como para asegurarse que estuviera bien. Una ligera mirada a Sasuke y fue todo. Seguramente ellos dos tendrían mucho de qué hablar.

-Sí- comenzaron a caminar.

No era el mejor momento para irse, detrás de ellos dejaban un caos, había mucho que arreglar, harían un recuento de los daños, tratarían de encontrar un plan para seguir, los Kages tendrían mucho que hablar y quizá él debía estar presente pero tenía en la mente a una mujer. Quería llegar a casa, darse un baño, hacerle el amor a su mujer y descansar tanto como fuera posible a su lado, antes de que los problemas, las obligaciones y la Hokage, los alcanzara.

Mientras avanzaba podía sentir varias miradas sobre ellos, en especial una a sus espaldas, estaba seguro de que era Sasuke, posiblemente Naruto también los veía alejarse, ellos dos lo había superado notablemente, eso era seguro. Habían ganado una fuerza inigualable, grandes técnicas y poseían gran talento, habían ganado de varias maneras, pero cada uno tenía sus propias batallas personales y él había ganado la más importante, no le importaba ser el héroe de la Guerra o perder el Sharingan, era suficiente volver a la Aldea con Sakura.

Pensar en eso lo hizo sonreír, se detuvo ante la mirada confundida de la joven, ya estaban lejos de la vista de todos. Bajó su máscara y la besó, extrañaba sus labios y sentirla tan cerca, la besó con más ímpetu. Habían ganado la guerra, volverían a casa, la tendría para toda la vida y, además de todo, les había ganado la partida a cualquier otro que pretendiera a la joven, a Sasuke particularmente, su alumno podría convertirse en una leyenda o en un ninja admirado y en uno de los más fuertes pero él le había ganado a la chica.

El beso se volvió más dulce, sólo él tendría el derecho de besar sus tibios labios, de acariciar su cuerpo y hacerle el amor, sería el padre de sus hijos. No había victoria más dulce y satisfactoria que Sakura.

FIN

Gracias, dedicado y fiel seguidor.

YOYO


End file.
